He's Gone
by Always YeWook
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun untukmu.. Yesung Ryeowook YeWook couple COMEBACK! RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Happy Reading!

Title : He's Gone (ngambil titlenya dari lagu Super Junior yang berjudul She' Gone. Karna ini YAOI jadi dirubah menjadi He's Gone) :D

Author : Anak YeWook

Genre : Sad Romance (?)

Summary : _"Aku tidak bisa diam disini tanpa melakukan apapun untukmu" _ *summary gagal nih kayaknya* XD

Pairing : Yesung dan Ryeowook, and Others

Disclaimer : Yesung milik Ryeowook. Ryeowook milik Yesung. YeWook saling memiliki

_Ryeowook POV_

Annyeong. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Ryeowook, aku namja berusia 19 tahun. Aku mahasiswa di SM University. Orang tuaku ditinggal di Mokpo, sedangkan aku tinggal diSeoul bersama Hyungku, Leeteuk. Leeteuk Hyung lah yang sudah membiayaiku kuliah. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya, aku berjanji suatu saat aku pasti membalas kebaikkannya dan tidak akan merepotkannya lagi. Dan dikampus aku mempunyai namjachingu bernama Kim Kibum, dan seorang sahabat bernama, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku rasa, sudah cukup perkenalannya. Sekarang aku ada disebuah café menunggu seseorang, namjachinguku. Kalian pasti herankan kenapa aku menyebut namjachingu sedangkan aku sendiri seorang namja? Aku rasa, Gender tidak menjadi masalah kalau kami sudah saling mencintai.

Tapi kenapa dia belum datang? Sudah 1 jam aku menunggunya disini, apa mungkin dia lupa? Rasanya tidak mungkin.

Ddrrrt Ddrrrt

Ponselku bergetar, Ku pikir Kibum yang menelponku, ternyata Kyuhyun. Ada apa dia menelponku?

"Yeoboseyo"

"_Kau dimana sekarang?" _

"Aku sedang ada dicafe, aku menunggu Kibum"

"_Wookie, Kibum… Kibum"_

"Kibum? Ada apa dengannya?"

"_Kibum, kecelakaan. Dan dia tewas ditempat, sekarang aku sedang dirumah sakit. Mayat Kibum sedang diotopsi"._

"haha.. Kyuhyun, kali ini aku tidak akan tertipu dengan omonganmu".

"_Wookie, aku serius… hiks hiks, Kau cepatlah pulang, tidak usah kerumah sakit. Itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin terluka karna kau tidak akan mengenali wajah Kibum lagi"._

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA KYUHYUN! JANGAN PERNAH BERKATA HAL BODOH SEPERTI ITU LAGI!", aku berteriak dengan lantang, aku tidak peduli dengan pengunjung café yang lain. Aku tau, Kyuhyun hanya mengerjaiku saja. Sudah sering dia melakukan ini padaku, dan kali ini aku tidak akan tertipu lagi. Sudahlah, sebentar lagi Kibum pasti akan datang.

_Ryeowook POV END_

_Author POV_

_Sebuah kecelakaan kembali terjadi dipusat kota Seoul. Kali ini seorang pengendara motor tewas karna menabrak Truck, ini disebabkan karna ada masalah dibagian Rem sang pengendara motor. Diketahui nama korban tersebut adalah Kim Kibum, seorang mahasiswa di SM University, dan sekarang sudah dibawa ke Seoul Hospital untuk diotopsi._

Itulah berita yang baru saja Ryeowook lihat ditelevisi yang tergantung didinding café. Sontak Ryeowook mengeluarkan air matanya, tubuhnya lemas seketika. Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak berbohong. "Kibum!", teriak Wookie ditengah tangisannya.

~Skip Time~

_Saat ada seseorang yang dekat denganmu, tiba-tiba dia meninggalkanmu… Apa kalian bisa membayangkan rasa kehilangan itu? Apa kalian pernah merasakannya? _

Dan disinilah Wookie sekarang. Didepan makan Kim Kibum, namja yang sangat dicintainya, berdiri tegak ditemani oleh sahabatnya, Kyuhyun.

"Wookie, kau sudah 2 jam berdiri didepan makam Kibum. Sebaiknya kita pulang, kelihatannya hujan akan segera turun".

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Kibum sendiri, Kyu. Aku harus menemaninya. Apa aku mati saja, agar bisa menamaninya?. Aku sudah tidak punya semangat untuk hidup, Aku ingin mati saja".

Mendengar kalimat putus asa dari Ryeowook, Kyuhyun langsung menampar Wookie cukup keras. "Dan kau, kau bahkan membenciku Kyu, kau menamparku. Untuk apa aku hidup?", lanjut Wookie sambil memegang pipinya yang panas akibat tamparan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku menamparmu supaya kau sadar Wookie! Kau masih punya aku, kau masih punya Leeteuk Hyung, kau masih punya Orang tua. Apa kau melupakan kami! Bukannya kau sudah berjanji mau membalas kebaikan Leeteuk Hyung. Apa dengan cara mati, kau bisa membalas kebaikan Hyung mu?. Kalau kau seperti ini, Kibum tidak akan tenang disurga. Dia pasti ingin melihatmu bahagia Wookie". Kyuhyun mencoba merubah jalan pikiran Wookie yang sudah putus asa. Hujan pun turun dengan deras, Air mata Wookie menyatu dengan air hujan yang menyentuh wajahnya. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu. "Sudah Wookie, kita pulang sekarang".

Keesokan harinya…

"Wookie, apa kau sudah bangun? Hyung sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Ayo keluar". Leeteuk mengetuk pintu kamar Dongsaeng tersayangnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Leeteuk pun langsung membuka pintu kamar dan melihat Wookie yang tengah melipat kakinya dan menumpuhkan dagunya dilutut. Leeteuk mendekat dan duduk disisi tempat tidur Wookie.

"Wookie, Hyung tau kau masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan atas kepergiaan Kibum. Tapi sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini, Hyung seperti tidak mengenalmu lagi. Hyung sangat sedih melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini", Wookie tidak menyangka kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut Hyung nya. Wookie sama sekali tidak ingin melihat Hyungnya sedih.

"Mianhae Hyung. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin membuatmu bersedih, Aku hanya… aku hanya… hiks hiks", Wookie kembali menangis. Sungguh, Wookie tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi pada hidupnya. Leeteuk yang mengerti dengan kesedihan Wookie pun memeluk adiknya itu.

"Asal kau tau Wookie, Kibum pernah mengatakan sesuatu kepada Hyung. Apa kau mau tau apa yang dia katakan?", Wookie mengangguk dipelukan Leeteuk.

"Dia mengatakan, kalau dia ingin melihatmu bahagia selamanya. Kau mau kan mengabulkan keinginan Kibum itu, anggap saja itu adalah permintaan terakhirnya". Leeteuk melepas pelukan hangat itu dan menghapus air mata Ryeowook. "Berjanjilah pada Hyung, kalau kau akan mengabulkan keinginan Kibum itu. Kau harus bahagia Wookie".

"Ne Hyung. Aku berjanji aku akan bahagia, aku tidak ingin Kibum kecewa denganku. Gomawo Hyung. Gomawo sudah menyadarkan ku", Wookie menggenggam tangan Leeteuk dengan erat.

"Sudah seharusnya Wookie, itulah gunanya Hyung. Ya sudah, Hyung harus berangkat kerja sekarang. Hyung sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Hyung pergi dulu". Leeteuk bangkit dari tempat tidur Wookie dan langsung berangkat kerja.

Tidak terasa, sudah seminggu sejak kepergian Kibum. Wookie dapat menjalani harinya tanpa Kibum, Wookie dapat tersenyum dan tertawa seperti biasanya. Tapi, tak jarang juga dia selalu teringat dengan Kibum dan mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh lagi.

'Aku merindukanmu Kibummie', gumam Ryeowook dalam hati saat dia sedang duduk di kursi panjang yang ada diarea kampus nya. "Wookie! Kenapa kau melamun saja. Ini aku bawakan minuman untukmu!", Suara Kyuhyun yang baru datang membuyarkan lamunan Wookie tentang kenangan indahnya bersama Kibum. "Gomawo Kyu", Wookie mengambil 1 minuman kaleng yang disodorkan Kyuhyun untuknya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan Kibum?", pertanyaan Kyuhyun tepat 100%. "Ne Kyu, apa aku boleh bertanya denganmu?".

"Tanyakan saja", Kyuhyun memandang lurus kedepan menanti pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Apa tuhan membenciku?", sontak Kyuhyun langsung menatap Ryeowook. "Tuhan tidak pernah membenci umatnya Wookie".

"Aku rasa itu tidak berlaku untukku. Tuhan mengambil nyawa Kibum, pasti karna dia ingin menyadarkanku kalau didunia ini tidak ada hubungan sesama jenis, benarkan?".

"Wookie, bukan kau saja yang menjalani hubungan dengan sesama namja. Diluar sana juga banyak yang seperti itu. Dan kau jangan pernah merasa bersalah dengan perasaanmu ke Kibum. Karna bagaimanapun, Tuhan juga yang sudah memberikan perasaan cintamu ke Kibum".

"Lalu kenapa dia memberikan perasaan seperti ini jika pada akhirnya dia mengambil Kibum dariku? Apa Tuhan sengaja ingin mempermainkanku?", Air mata Ryeowook terjatuh lagi.

"Itu karna Tuhan ada rencana lain untukmu Wookie. Tuhan punya rencana indah yang sudah dibuatnya untukmu. Kau hanya menunggu saat itu tiba. Sudahlah, aku tidak suka kau menangis lagi. Hapus air matamu, sebentar lagi kita masuk". Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga ingin mengeluarkan air matanya, Kyuhyun juga belum percaya kalau Kibum akan meninggal secepat itu.

_Ryeowook POV_

"Hyung pulang!", akhirnya Leeteuk Hyung pulang juga, aku sudah menunggunya diruang tengah dari tadi. "Hyung, kau pasti lelah. Cepatlah mandi, makan malam sudah ku buatkan".

Leeteuk hyung melepas sepatu dan Jasnya, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat lelah dan banyak pikiran. Kalau dia melihatku sedih karna masih memikirkan Kibum, dia pasti tambah stress. Maka dari itu, aku berusaha bersikap wajar sekarang, aku tidak ingin menangis didepannya lagi.

Setelah selesai mandi. Leeteuk hyung menyusulku ke meja makan. Wajahnya tampak lebih segar sekarang. "Hwa… ini pasti enak sekali. Hyung akan makan dengan baik Wookie", aku tertawa kecil dengan pujiannya. "Kau harus banyak makan Hyung. Kulihat tubuhmu semakin kurus. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Bukankah kau bekerja diperusahaan kekasihmu, Kim Kangin Hyung. Jadi aku rasa dia akan mengijinkanmu kalau kau meminta keringanan pekerjaan", kali ini giliran Leeteuk Hyung yang tertawa dengan perkataanku.

"hahaha… Kalau Hyung melakukan itu. Karyawan lain akan membunuh Hyung, Wookie". Aku tertawa lagi dengan penjelasannya. Leeteuk hyung benar-benar beruntung mempunyai pasangan seperti Kangin Hyung. Tapi Leeteuk Hyung belum mengenalkan secara langsung sosok namjachingu nya itu. Awalnya aku ragu dengan hubungan mereka, Bagaimana mungkin seorang CEO Perusahaan besar menjalin hubungan dengan seorang namja biasa yang bekerja diperusahaanya, Bukankah dia bisa mencari namja atau yeoja yang setara dengannya. Tapi aku tidak boleh berpikir yang macam-macam, mungkin Kangin Hyung benar-benar mencintai Leeteuk Hyung. Kangin hyung pasti terpesona dengan 'kecantikan' dibalik wajah tampan hyungku. Aku juga menyadari kalau Leeteuk hyung adalah namja yang cantik sama sepertiku, hehe.

_Ryeowook POV END_

_Kyuhyun POV_

Hari ini hari libur, Pagi ini aku sudah ada didepan rumah Wookie, hari ini aku mau mengajaknya lari pagi. Pasti menyenangkan bisa lari pagi berdua dengannya. Untuk masuk kerumah Wookie, aku tidak perlu memakai acara memencet Bel. Aku langsung masuk saja dan segera menuju kamar Wookie. Tidak sopan? Ayolah… aku ini sahabatnya, itu sudah jadi hal yang biasa buat Wookie maupun Leeteuk hyung.

Setelah masuk kekamar Wookie, ku lihat dia masih tertidur. Tidak biasanya…

"Wookie! Ayo bangun. Aku mau mengajakmu lari pagi!", aku menarik selimutnya sehingga membuat Wookie sedikit menggeliat(?).

"Kyu… Kau jauh-jauh kerumahku hanya untuk mengajakku lari pagi? Shireo! Aku masih ngantuk, kau saja yang pergi sendiri. Atau, kau pergi saja dengan Leeteuk hyung". Wookie menarik lagi selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ternyata kau lebih memilih untuk tidur daripada menemaniku", aku duduk disisi tempat tidurnya dengan memasang wajah kecewa.

"Baiklah, aku bangun Kyunnie!… Kau tunggu lah disini aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu", ternyata usahaku datang kesini tidak sia-sia, Wookie bangun dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi. Oh ya.. Kalau tidak salah dengar, tadi dia memanggilku Kyunnie? Bukankah sapaan seperti itu hanya dipakainya untuk Kibum, Kibummie?. Ah… mungkin aku salah dengar,

Kuarahkan pandanganku keseluruh sudut kamar Ryeowook. Ku lihat 1 foto yang terletak dimeja belajarnya, aku beranjak untuk melihat foto itu dari dekat. Foto Wookie dengan Kibum, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia di foto itu, benar-benar pasangan yang sempurna. Semenjak kepergian Kibum, aku belum pernah melihat senyuman Wookie yang sama persis dengan yang ada difoto ini. Senyumannya yang sekarang berbeda, hanya senyuman kosong. Sungguh… aku merindukan senyuman itu, kapan aku bisa melihat senyuman seperti itu lagi, dan siapa yang bisa membuat Wookie tersenyum seperti itu lagi?

"Apa yang kau lihat?", aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat Wookie sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ani… aku hanya salut denganmu. Meja belajarmu tidak ada debu sedikitpun, beda sekali denganku".

"Makanya, kau jangan terlalu sibuk dengan PSP bodohmu itu Kyunnie".

Kyunnie? Dia memanggilku Kyunnie? Ternyata aku tidak salah dengar, Apa dia sadar saat mengatakan itu?

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah melamun. Kau serius atau tidak sih mengajakku lari pagi?",

"Iya iya… Ayo berangkat sekarang".

Aku dan Ryeowook pun akhirnya menikmati hari libur ini dengan berlari pagi. Berlari-lari kecil menyusuri pinggiran jalan, hari ini cukup banyak juga orang yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti kami. Tiba-tiba ada 3 yeoja yang berpas-pasan dengan kami. Mereka senyum-senyum melihatku dan Ryeowook, sepertinya mereka sedang cari perhatian.

"Ck, dasar yeoja murahan", ku dengar omelan kecil keluar dari mulut Wookie, lucu sekali. Dia benar-benar tidak menyukai yeoja. Kalau aku lama-lama dekat dengan Wookie, aku bisa ketularan 'ketidaknormalannya'. Tapi, kalau aku menyukai Wookie, itu tidak masalah juga. 'Aish.. apa yang kau pikirkan Kyuhyun! Itu sama saja kau merebut Wookie dari Kibum!', aku menyadari kebodohanku.

Sudah setengah jam kami berlari-lari, aku capek. Tapi sepertinya Wookie masih banyak tenaga. Bagaimana bisa? Badannya kan lebih kecil dariku?

"Wookie… kita istirahat dulu disini yah. Aku capek, lagipula ini tempat yang cocok untuk beristirahat", ucapku sambil mengatur nafas yang tidak beraturan. Ini benar-benar tempat yang indah, dihadapan kami terpampang danau kecil yang indah dengan pantulan cahaya matahari pagi layaknya lukisan sang Pencipta. Aku merebahkan badanku direrumputan yang lembut(?).

"Hwa, aku baru sadar ada tempat yang seperti ini di Seoul. Apa kau sudah pernah dat…" Aku kaget melihat Wookie yang sudah menangis. Aku langsung berdiri.

"Wookie… kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?".

_T B C_

Kira-kira, apa yang membuat Ryeowook tiba-tiba menangis?

Apa benar Kyuhyun menyukai Ryeowook yang notabene nya Sahabatnya sendiri?

Apa Ryeowook akan menemukan seseorang yang akan menggantikan posisi Kibum dihatinya?

Chapter depan YESUNG bakalan muncul! Kira-kira, Peran Yesung kayak gimana yah? Penasaran kaaan? *readers : nggak tuh TT_TT

OKE LAH! It's Time to Review nya yah.. kalok ada yang minat…

Khamsa…


	2. Chapter 2

Title : He's Gone (Chapter 2)

Pairing : Yesung dan Ryeowook, and other cast

Genre : YAOI (Boys Love), Sad Romance (?)

Summary : _"Aku tidak bisa diam disini tanpa melakukan apapun untukmu" _

Author : Anak YeWook

Warning : Typo, GaJe, Yang gak suka sama cerita YAOI, mending gak usah baca. Tapi kalok tetep nekat mau baca, bukan tanggung jawab Author. DAN GAK BOLEH BASHING! Mending kelaut aja cari ikan (?)

Disclaimer : Yesung milik Ryeowook. Ryeowook milik Yesung. YeWook milik Author!

LINK Chapter sebelumnya :

_Ryeowook POV_

"Wookie… kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?". Sial, Aku menangis lagi,

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kyu… Kita pulang sekarang yah", aku menghapus air mataku dan mulai berlari lagi menuju rumah, sebenarnya aku ingin menghindar dari Kyuhyun, aku tidak mau dia melihatku menangis lagi.

"Wookie, tunggu aku". Tapi Kyuhyun berhasil mengejarku dan menarik tangananku agar berhenti berlari. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis? Apa tempat tadi mengingatmu pada sesuatu. Kalau kau masih menganggap aku sahabatmu, jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur!".

"Kau membawaku ke tempat yang salah Kyu.. Kau tau, itu adalah tempat dimana aku bertemu dengan Kibum untuk pertama kalinya,, Apa kau sengaja ingin membuatku menangis lagi? Aku membencimu Kyu!", aku melepas tangannya yang sedang mencengkram tanganku dan pergi meninggalnya. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mengeluarkan kata-kata itu ke Kyuhyun.

_Ryeowook POV END_

_Author POV_

"Aku membencimu Kyu!", Wookie melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkannya. "Bukannya aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis Wookie, tidak mungkin aku sengaja untuk membuatmu menangis. Kalau aku tau ini adalah tempat dimana kau bertemu dengan Kibum untuk pertama kali, aku pasti tidak akan membawamu kesini. Karna aku tau, kau pasti akan menangis jika mengingat sesuatu tentang Kibum". Gumam Kyuhyun saat Wookie sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Wookie sampai dirumah dan merebahkan tubuhnya disofa yang ada diruang tengah. Leeteuk yang menyadari kepulangan Dongsaengnya langsung menghampiri Wookie.

"Wookie, bagaimana lari paginya? Tubuhmu penuh dengan keringat, sebaiknya kau mandi. Oh iya… Dimana Kyuhyun?", Wookie tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Hyungnya dan lebih memilih untuk masuk kekamarnya.

"Ada apa lagi dengannya?", gumam Leeteuk sambil memandang pintu kamar Ryeowook yang sudah tertutup rapat.

Sementara itu dikamar. Wookie kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur, dia memikirkan lagi perkataan yang dilontarkannya ke Kyuhyun. "Kenapa aku bisa berkata sekasar itu kepada Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa. Dia pasti kecewa denganku sekarang. Aku harus minta maaf dengannya". Wookie langsung meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun.

"_Yeoboseo"_

"Kyunie, Aku mau minta maaf. Aku menyesali perkataanku tadi, aku terlalu terbawa emosi. Sungguh, aku sangat menyesalinya. Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu Kyunie".

"_Ne, Arraseo Wookie-ah. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku mengerti dengan perasaanmu"_

"Gomawo sudah mengerti dengan perasaanku Kyu. Bagaimana, kalau nanti malam kau datang kerumahku, aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam special. Anggap saja ini sebagai rasa terima kasih ku karna kau tidak marah kepadaku"

"_Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan datang. Aku tidak akan pernah menolak makanan yang kau masak Wookie"_

"Kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, jangan telat. Kalau kau telat, jangan salahkan aku kalau makanannya habis dimakan Leeteuk hyung"

"_Tidak akan ku biarkan hal itu terjadi Wookie" _

"Yasudah.. Aku mau mandi dulu, Annyeong"

Wookie memutuskan pembicaraan singkat itu dan kembali tersenyum lebar. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan berjanji dengan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi, aku akan mengingat kenanganku dengan Kibum sebagai kenangan indah yang tidak akan ku lupakan. Demi keinginan Kibum, aku akan bahagia. Walau tanpa dirinya disisiku".

Menjelang malam, Wookie pun bersiap menyiapkan makan malam spesial. Sebenarnya, Wookie hanya memasak Bibimbap dan Sundubu. Hanya saja, Wookie memasaknya dengan rasa bahagia yang baru dimulainya(?) lagi.

"Sepertinya kau memasak dengan porsi lebih. Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu". Leeteuk mendekati Wookie yang sedang memasak.

"Kebetulan bagaimana hyung?".

"Hyung menyuruh Kangin untuk datang kesini nanti malam".

"MWO? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi Hyung. Aku juga menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk makan malam disini"

"Tapi, masakanmu cukup untuk 4 orang kan?

"Tentu saja cukup. Tapi, karna aku yang memasaknya dan tamuku adalah Kyuhyun, jadi hanya Kyuhyun yang boleh makan lebih banyak. Bagaimana Hyung? Kalau kau keberatan, kau bisa masak sendiri".

Leeteuk tersenyum kecut dengan persyaratan Wookie yang menurutnya pilih kasih itu. "Hyung kan tidak bisa masak Bibimbap dan Sundubu, Wookie. Kenapa kau pilih kasih begitu".

"Tidak ada alasan Hyung. Walau pun Kangin hyung adalah calon Hyung iparku. tapi tetap, Kyuhyun adalah tamu spesial hari ini". Wajah Leeteuk kontan memerah saat Wookie mengatakan 'calon Hyung ipar' dikalimatnya, kalau sudah begitu, Leeteuk tidak mau banyak protes. "Ya baiklah… Kau menang Wookie!", Leeteuk mengacak-acak rambut Wookie dan langsung keluar dari dapur. Sementara Wookie, dengan cuek nya tetap terus memasak. Setelah Leeteuk keluar dari dapur, terbesit ide nakal diotak Wookie. Diambilnya ponsel yang ada disaku celananya dan langsung menelpon Kyuhyun lagi.

Malam pun tiba, selagi menunggu tamu mereka masing-masing, Wookie sibuk menyusun makanan dimeja makan, sedangkan Leeteuk juga 'sibuk' memperhatikan hidangan yang ada dimeja makan.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

"Hyung, sepertinya sudah ada yang datang. Kau saja yang buka pintu Hyung. Kalau aku yang membuka pintu, kau bisa saja mengambil kesempatan untuk menyembunyikan sebagian makanan ini untuk Kangin hyung".

"Sempat-sempatnya kau berpikir seperti itu kepada Hyung mu Wookie".

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

"Cepat buka pintunya Hyung!". Leeteuk pun segera pergi untuk membuka pintu. 'hahaha, maafkan aku Hyung. Sepertinya, akan menyenangkan kalau aku sedikit 'bermain' dengan kekasihmu itu', gumam Wookie dalam hati

_Author POV END_

_Ryeowook POV_

Tak lama setelah Leeteuk Hyung meninggalkan meja makan. Dia kembali dengan seorang namja bertubuh tegap dan cukup tampan. "Kangin, kenalkan. Dia adikku yang sering aku ceritakan kepadamu".

"Annyeong. Kim Kangin imnida".

"Kim Ryeowook imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Wookie saja Kangin-ssi. Bangeupsemnida", ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan. Dan dia juga ikut membungkukkan badannya.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Cukup Kangin hyung saja".

"Ah, baiklah Kangin hyung. Silahkan duduk. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam spesial". Ku lihat raut ingin-segera-makan diwajah Kangin hyung, dengan badannya yang seperti itu. Sangat jelas terlihat kalau dia suka makan.

"Apa kau yang memasak ini semua Wookie?",

"Ne Kangin hyung. Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku, Leeteuk Hyung tidak bisa memasak. Dia hanya bisa masak Ramen saja, kalau kau menikah dengan Leeteuk hyung, dia hanya akan memasakkanmu Ramen setiap hari, apa kau akan tetap mau dengannnya?". Aku melirik Leeteuk hyung yang tersenyum malu.

"Kau tidak perlu malu begitu Chagiya. Kalau pun kau hanya bisa memasak Ramen saja, asalkan aku memakan ramen itu bersama denganmu. Itu sudah menjadi makanan yang paling lezat". Mendengar kalimat gombal itu, wajah Leeteuk Hyung sudah berubah menjadi semerah tomat. Sedangkan aku, menjulurkan lidahku dan membuat ekspresi ingin muntah, tentu saja tanpa diketahui Kangin hyung.

"Silahkan makan, Kangin Hyung", aku memberikannya 1 mangkuk yang sudah berisi Bibimbap. Tapi, aku memberikannya dengan porsi kecil, sangat kontras dengan tubuh tegapnya itu. "Kalau kurang, kau bisa mengambil lagi Kangin Hyung. Tapi, kau harus habiskan dulu yang itu".

"Baiklah, aku pasti akan menghabiskannya Wookie".

Kangin hyung memakan Bibimbap buatanku dengan semangat 45(?), sedangkan Leeteuk hyung memakan makanannya dengan pelan-pelan, seakan sayang untuk memakannya. Sepertinya, Leeteuk hyung sudah tau rencanaku. Tapi, kenapa Kyuhyun belum datang? Kalau dia tidak datang dalam beberapa detik lagi. Maka rencana ku selanjutnya akan gagal, karna makanan yang ada dimangkuk Kangin hyung tinggal sedikit.

"Annyeong Wookie, Annyeong Leeteuk hyung, Annyeong Ahjussi?". Aku menahan tawaku saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata Ahjussi ke kangin Hyung.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau lama sekali datangnya. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan Kangin hyung, dia itu kekasihnya Leeteuk hyung".

"ah.. jadi nama Ahjussi itu Kangin. Annyeong Kangin Ahjussi, kenalkan namaku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun". Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya, bersikap seolah-seolah tidak ada yang salah dengan perkataannya, aku benar-benar ingin tertawa, tapi aku berusaha untuk menahannya.

_Ryeowook POV END_

_Author POV_

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, Panggil dia Hyung. Kau pikir dia itu sebaya dengan Appa mu?".

"Mianhae Leeteuk hyung. Mianhae Kangin Ahjussi, maksudku Kangin hyung".

"Sudahlah Hyung, Kyuhyun kan tidak tau. Kyunie, ayo duduk… kau pasti sudah laparkan?", dengan segera Kyuhyun mengisi kursi yang kosong dan tersenyum lebar dengan hidangan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hwa… Kangin hyung, kau cepat sekali menghabiskan makananmu. Makananku pasti enak sekali yah?",

"Iya Wookie… Bibimbap buatanmu benar-benar enak. Aku akan memakannya lagi". Kangin menjulurkan sumpitnya untuk mengambil Bibimbap yang ada dimangkuk besar. Tapi sebelum dia berhasil mengambil isi didalam mangkuk itu . kedua tangan kecil Wookie, sudah mengangkat mangkuk itu dan meletakkannya dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Nah, Kyuhyun. Ini Bibimbap untukmu, ini sebagai permintaan maaf ku karna sudah memarahi mu tadi pagi".

"Gomawo Wookie… Kau memberikan aku porsi BESAR!", ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Kangin saat dia mengatakan kata BESAR dengan penuh penekanan!

Sedangkan Kangin, masih cengok dengan tingkah Kyuhyun dan Wookie yang menurutnya sedang mengerjainya itu. Leeteuk yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, 'sudah aku duga, ini akan terjadi', gumam leeteuk dalam hati.

"Kangin, kau bisa makan bibimbap punyaku", Leeteuk menggeser mangkuknya kehadapan Kangin.

"Andwae. Kau makan saja, aku sudah tidak nafsu makan lagi".

Kyuhyun dan Wookie masih terus menahan tawa mereka melihat kecanggungan antara Kangin dan Leeteuk. Setelah Kyuhyun menghabiskan bibimbap 1 mangkok besar, Wookie mengajak Kyuhyun untuk kekamarnya, tentunya Kyuhyun mau-mau saja. Daripada dia harus membereskan meja makan dan menyuci piring, lebih baik dia ke kamar Wookie.

"Kangin-ah, Mianhae. Mereka berdua sudah mengerjaimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa".

"Gwaenchana chagi, itu tidak jadi masalah buatku". Kangin menggeser kursi yang didudukinya agar bisa bersebelahan dengan Leeteuk.

"kalau kau sering datang kesini dan kau terus dikerjai dengan Wookie, apa kau tetap ingin terus menjalin hubungan denganku?"

"Hey… jangan beri aku pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu. Tentu saja aku akan terus bersamamu, tidak peduli dengan perlakuan Wookie kepadaku. Bagaimanapun dia adalah calon adik iparku, jadi aku juga harus menerima dia apa adanya",

"Gomawo sudah mau mengerti". Leeteuk memeluk kekasihnya dengan rasa sayang dan Kangin pun membalas pelukan itu sambil mencium pucuk kepala Leeteuk.

"Saranghae Teukie"

"Nado saranghae".

_Author POV END_

_Kyuhyun POV_

Ketika aku dan Wookie sudah ada masuk kedalam kamar. Kami langsung tertawa dengan puas, Wookie sampai memukul-mukul bantal yang ada ditempat tidurnya dan aku terus memegangi perutku yang sakit akibat terus tertawa.

"Kau tadi lihat kan Wookie, bagaimana ekspresinya saat aku memanggilnya Ahjussi. Hahaha… itu benar-benar lucu, dia terlihat sangat tidak terima, tapi dia hanya bisa diam saja! Huahaha",

"Kau benar Kyu, Apalagi saat dia gagal mau mengambil bibimbap. Kangin hyung sepertinya ketagihan dengan masakan ku".

"Tapi, apa kita tidak keterlaluan? Kau bilangkan, dia seorang CEO perusahaan besar diKorea. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak terima dengan perlakuan kita dan melaporkan kita ke polisi?",

Wookie menghentikan 'aktivitas' tertawanya saat ku lontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Kyu, mana mungkin dia sampai melaporkan kita ke polisi. Lagi pula, aku mengerjainya hanya untuk mengetes seberapa besar cintanya kepada Leeteuk hyung. Kalau setelah kejadian ini dia meninggalkan hyungku. Lihat saja, tidak akan ada ampun untuknya!".

Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku. "Wookie, aku dengar, besok ada game show yang akan dilakukan di kampus kita", ucapku santai sambil membaringkan tubuhku ditempat tidurnya yang bernuansa putih.

"Game show? Game show apa?".

"Kalau tidak salah namanya "Who is Lucky". Jadi Game show ini mencari orang yang bisa menemukan benda milik artis yang sengaja mereka sembunyikan. Kalau ada orang yang menemukan benda itu, maka dia berhak mendapatkan hadiah dari sang artis yang menjadi bintang tamu".

_Kyuhyun POV END_

_Ryeowook POV_

"Untuk apa acara semacam itu dilakukan dikampus kita, benar-benar tidak masuk akal",

"Bagus dong Wookie, siapa tau salah satu diantara kita ada yang berhasil menemukan benda itu. Dan kita dapat hadiah". Aku benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan yang Kyuhyun bicarakan, lebih baik aku menyuruhnya pulang.

"Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, aku mau istirahat", aku mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang tergeletak dengan nyaman ditempat tidurku. "Kau tidak menyuruhku untuk menginap disini?",

"Lalu besok kau kekampus tanpa membawa perlengkapan kuliah?",

"Aku kan bisa meminjam catatanmu Wookie", kyuhyun memasang puppy eyes nya. Tapi aku tidak akan tergoda, aku harus bisa menyuruhnya pulang.

"Tidak ada alasan. Cepat keluar!". Aku mendorong tubuhnya lagi sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Baiklah. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau mendadak kesepian", Kyuhyun bangkit sambil memegang pinggangnya yang sakit akibat kudorong sampai jatuh tadi.

"Aku tidak akan kesepian. Sudah ada Kibum yang menemaniku dari surga",

"Benarkah, kalau begitu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk Kibum, kau dengar yah Wookie. Kibum! Kau jaga pacarmu ini baik-baik, hari ini dia sudah menyakitiku 2 kali. Pasti kau senangkan melihatku tersiksa dibuatnya".

"Kibum tidak akan mendengar ucapanmu, dia hanya mendengar ucapanku. Cepatlah keluar Kyunie!". Aku menarik selimutku sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhku, berharap Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan kamarku.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur. Sampai juga besok". Lalu aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup lagi, Kyuhyun sudah pergi. Aku membuka lagi selimutku, "Kibum… Kau pasti mendengarku kan?", ternyata aku belum bisa menepati janjiku sendiri. Aku kembali teringat Kibum dan menangis karnanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk melupakanmu Kibum, aku hanya ingin mencoba mengingatmu tanpa ditemani air mata. Tapi aku belum bisa…".

_Ryeowook POV END_

_Author POV_

"Hwa… Wookie, mereka sudah memasang banyak kamera diarea kampus kita", Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa crew TV yang sedang mempersiapkan perlengkapan syuting. Sekarang Wookie dan Kyuhyun sedang berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"Kenapa pihak kampus memberi mereka izin untuk melakukan syuting game show disini. Mereka sudah mengganggu ketenangan mahasiswa SM University".

"Sepertinya, hanya kau saja yang berpikiran seperti itu. Coba lihat yang lain, mereka sudah sibuk mencari barang sang artis yang sengaja disembunyikan disuatu tempat. Aku jadi penasaran dengan artis yang menjadi bintang tamu kali ini. Kira-kira, yeoja atau namja yah".

"Untuk apa kau mengurusinya. Bukankah kau tidak tau satu pun nama artis korea?".

"Hehe.. benar juga. Wookie, sepertinya dikelas tidak ada orang. Aku mau membaca mading dulu".

Wookie mengernyitkan dahinya, karna tidak biasanya Kyuhyun membaca mading. Wookie pun mengikuti gerak langkah kaki Kyuhyun menuju mading.

"Lihat Wookie! Aku benar-benar mempunyai kontak batin dengan Starcraft. Mereka memuat artikel Trik untuk bermain Starcraft. Hwa ini hebat sekali", Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk artikel itu dengan jari telunjuknya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bukankah kau selalu menang kalau sedang bermain game yang gak penting itu, untuk apa kau membaca artikel itu lagi".

"Kau sedang memujiku atau menyindirku? Sudahlah, kau diam saja dulu disitu", Kyuhyun kembali menatap artikel itu dan membacanya dengan konsentrasi, sementara Wookie hanya bisa menunggu dengan bosan sambil menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Wookie tampak semakin imut. Tiba-tiba, sorot mata Wookie menangkap sesuatu di pot bunga yang ada disamping Mading. "Kyu, aku menemukan ini. Kira-kira ini punya siapa yah?", Wookie mengambil benda kecil itu dari dalam pot dan menunjukkannya ke Kyuhyun.

"Kau menemukannya! Cincin itu pasti benda yang harus ditemukan diacara game show itu Wookie! Kau berhasil Wookie. Kau akan dapat hadiah". Yup! Benda yang ditemukan Wookie adalah sebuah cincin.

"Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti milik salah satu mahasiswa disini, mungkin cincin ini terjatuh saat dia sedang membaca mading. Kita harus mencari siapa pemiliknya Kyu. Sepertinya ini barang mahal", Wookie terus memperhatikan cincin itu dengan seksama. 'Cantik', itu lah yang ada dipikiran Wookie saat memperhatikan cincin itu.

"Wookie", Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Wookie, tapi Wookie terus memperhatikan cincin itu.

"Wookie!", Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Wookie lagi.

"Apa adap sih Kyu?", Wookie menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kesal.

Kyuhyun menunjuk satu arah dengan telunjuknya, "Lihat itu". Wookie pun mengarahkan pandangannya kearah yang Kyuhyun maksud. Dilihatnya seorang namja dengan wajah tampan, tubuh proporsional(?), sedang tersenyum lebar kearahnya dengan mata sipit bagaikan bulat sabit, tapi sayangnya kepalanya sedikit besar. #dibakar Clouds XD

Disekitar namja itu ada beberapa kameramen.

"Chukkae! Kau sudah menjadi orang yang beruntung hari ini". ucap namja itu sambil terus tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku?", Wookie menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, tentu saja. Karna kau sudah berhasil menemukan cincin yang ku sembunyikan dipot itu",

"Jadi, kau seorang artis?", tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat namja itu langsung menghilangkan senyumannya.

"Tentu saja. Namaku Yesung, aktor pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun. Apa kau tidak punya TV dirumah", ejek namja yang diketahui bernama Yesung itu.

"Enak saja, tentu saja aku punya. Kau saja yang tidak terkenal!". Balas Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung membulatkan matanya.

Wookie yang menyadari suasana yang semakin kacau, mencoba menenangkan keduanya. "Sudahlah Kyu. Bukankah kau memang tidak tau nama artis maupun aktor Korea", Yesung yang merasa dibela oleh Wookie, langsung tersenyum menang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih menatap sinis ke Yesung.

"Mianhae Yesung-ssi. Ini cincinmu aku kembalikan", Wookie menyerahkan cincin itu ke tangan Yesung.

"Baiklah Yeoja manis, karna kau sudah berusaha mencari benda ini. Sesuai dengan aturan acara ini, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah".

Wookie jadi bengong dengan perkataan Yesung yang bilang kalau dia seorang Yeoja manis. "Yesung-ssi, aku seorang namja". Ucap Wookie malu-malu.

"Hah? Kau Namja? Ah, mianhae. Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat ada namja seimut dirimu, jadi aku mengira kalau kau seorang yeoja. Jeongmal mianhae, Oh iya… Siapa namamu?".

"Gwaenchana Yesung-ssi. Na neum Kim Ryeowook imnida. Dan aku sama sekali tidak mencari benda itu, aku hanya tidak sengaja menemukannya, jadi kau tidak perlu memberikanku hadiah".

"Tidak peduli kau mencarinya atau tidak. Yang penting kau sudah menemukan benda ini, dan sesuai aturan, kau berhak mendapatkan hadiah dariku. Dan hadiah yang aku berikan kepadamu adalah…"

Yesung tersenyum kecil melihat cincin yang dipegangnya lalu memasangkan cincin itu dijari manis Ryeowook.

Entah datang dari mana, Host dari acara 'Who Is Lucky' tiba-tiba datang dan mengintrogasi Yesung.

"HWA! Pemirsa! Coba lihat, sudah ada yang berhasil menemukan cincin milik Yesung-ssi. Dan baru saja, Yesung-ssi memasangkan cincin itu kepada sipemenang. Benar begitu Yesung-ssi?", tanya Host itu dengan antusias.

"Ne, seperti janjiku sebelumnya aku akan memberikan cincin ke orang yang sudah beruntung menemukan cincinku", jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum manis kearah Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook masih berdiri kaku mengingat momen saat Yesung memasangkan cincin itu, apalagi dilihat banyak orang.

"Dan.. Dan coba lihat juga! Ternyata yang menemukan cincin itu adalah seorang namja! Jadi kau memakaikan cincin kepada seorang Namja? Apa kau tidak merasa kecewa karna yang menemukannya seorang Namja?" tanya Host itu bertubi-tubi membuat Yesung jadi salah tingkah.

"Ah.. aku juga tidak menduga kalau yang menemukannya adalah seorang namja. Tapi aku tidak kecewa, karna dia adalah namja yang manis". Mendengar kalimat pujian yang keluar dari mulut Yesung, Wookie kontan menunduk malu karna wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Sepertinya, para Fans dari Yesung-ssi banyak yang terbakar cemburu sekarang karna Yesung-ssi memuji seorang namja. Tapi, kau masih 'normal' kan Yesung-ssi?". Entah kenapa, pertanyaan dari Host kali ini mendadak sangat sulit dijawab oleh Yesung-ssi. Yesung menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya seolah-olah ada yang gatal disana sambil menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan senyum kecut, "Ten.. tentu saja aku masih normal. Aku menyukai Yeoja".

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan pergi dari keramaian itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Yesung.

'siapa namja yang bersama Ryeowook-ssi itu? Apa dia namjachingunya. Bagaimana bisa dia mempunyai namjachingu yang sifatnya seperti itu', ucap Yesung dalam hati.

_Author POV END_

_Kyuhyun POV_

Wookie menarik tanganku sampai masuk kedalam kelas. Aku bingung dengan sikapnya yang mendadak ini. "Wookie, kenapa kau menerima cincin pemberiannya. Kenapa tidak kau kembalikan saja?", tanyaku saat aku dan Wookie sudah duduk dikursi masing-masing.

"Aku tidak mau. Sejujurnya, aku menyukai cincin ini",

"kau menyukai cincinnya atau orang yang memberinya?", tanyaku lagi sambil mengeluarkan PSP dari tas hitamku.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu, tentu saja tidak", Wookie menatapku dengan deathglare nya.

_Kyuhyun POV END_

^_^ Skiiiiip Time! ^_^

_Ryeowook POV_

Untunglah kuliah hari ini hanya satu mata kuliah saja, aku jadi bisa pulang cepat. Ah iya, aku harus pergi belanja kebutuhan dapur tadi kulihat isi kulkas sudah habis. Sebaiknya aku mengajak Kyuhyun, kan lumayan bisa membantuku untuk membawakan belanjaan. Biasaya sih, aku selalu ditemani Kibum.

"Kyunie, kau hari tidak sibuk kan? Kau mau kan menemaniku ke mini market. Kalau kau menemaniku aku akan memasakkanmu Sup Kimchi. Bagaimana?", tanyaku saat Kyuhyun sedang menyusun bukunya dan memasukannya kedalam tas.

"Mianhae Wookie. Aku tidak bisa, aku ada urusan penting", aku mem'pout'kan bibirku. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun mempunyai urusan penting. "Memangnya apa urusan mu? Sampai-sampai kau menolak ajakan sahabatmu. Kemarin, waktu kau mengajakku untuk lari pagi aku menerimanya. Kenapa sekarang saat aku mengajakmu untuk menemaniku belanja kau malah tidak mau".

"Lain kali saja yah Wookie. Aku hari ini benar-benar tidak bisa. Kau tau, entah kenapa semalam aku tidak bisa konsen memainkan Starcraft dan hasilnya aku kalah. Jadi, aku hari ini harus bisa menuntaskan games itu. Aku tidak boleh kalah, kau mengerti maksudku kan Wookie!",

Aku membuang nafasku dengan amarah(?). "Yasudah! Kau pulang lah sana! Nikmatilah permainan mu itu!", aku berteriak didepan muka Kyuhyun, dengan seketika Kyuhyun langsung keluar kelas dengan ekspresi baru melihat hantu. Mungkin dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau dia tidak segera pergi. Yah.. kalau aku sedang marah kepadanya, biasanya aku langsung memukulnya dengan apa saja yang ada didekatku. Tadinya aku berniat untuk memukulnya dengan buku. Tapi dia berhasil melarikan diri.

"Awas kau Kyu! Berani sekali kau lebih memilih bermain Games daripada menerima masakanku! Tidak Sopan".

Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya aku terus mengumpat Kyuhyun. Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas, dan segera menuju mini market yang ada didekat kampusku. Sekarang aku sudah ada dipinggir jalan dan akan menyebrang, karna mini marketnya tepat berada disebrang jalan. Tapi aku menunggu Traffic Light untuk perjalan kaki hingga menunjukkan warna hijau. Tiga puluh detik aku menunggu, sampai akhirnya lampu berwarna hijau itu menyala dan seakan mempersilahkan pejalan kaki untuk segera menyebrang. Aku pun mulai melangkahkan kakiku, baru 2 langkah aku menyebrang. 1 mobil dari arah kanan semakin mendekat kearahku. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun, aku langsung menutup mata dengan kedua telapak tanganku dan menjerit, "Aahhhhh!".

Tubuhku kaku, itu yang aku rasakan sekarang. Apa aku sudah mati makanya aku mendadak kaku?. Perlahan aku menurunkan tanganku yang sedari tadi menutupi mukaku. Baru kusadari aku masih hidup. Dan disampingku, ada mobil yang nyaris menabrakku tadi.

"Ya! Keluar kau. Dasar buta! Apa kau tidak lihat kalau sekarang saatnya pejalan kaki untuk menyebrang. Kenapa kau terus melajukan mobilmu. Hey! Ayo keluar!". Aku berteriak dengan lantang, tidak peduli dengan orang yang ada disekitarku.

Dan akhirnya, pemilik mobil itu keluar. Anehnya aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, karna dia memakai masker, topi, dan juga kacamata hitam. "Mi..mianhae. Aku tadi memang tidak konsen menyetir. Kau tidak apa-apakan Ryeowook-ssi". Hah? Dia mengenalku..

"Kau siapa?", tanyaku dengan nada pelan tidak berteriak seperti tadi lagi. Aneh sekali, dia tampak takut-takut menjawab pertanyaanku, dia melihat kekiri dan ke kanan, seperti memastikan sesuatu. Lalu dia membuka sedikit maskernya dan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sangat pelan seperti orang yang sedang berbisik. "Aku, Yesung".

Walaupun dia berbicara sangat pelan, tapi aku bisa mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan. Dan aku sontak terkejut. "Yesung-ssi? Ah, mianhae, aku tadi sudah membentakmu", aku membungkukkan badanku sekilas sebagai simbol permintaan maaf. "Gwaenchana. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Oh iya.. kau mau kemana?",

"Aku mau ke mini market itu". Jawab ku sambil menunjuk mini market yang ada disebrang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana bersama. Kebetulan aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu".

"Ba.. baiklah".

_Ryeowook POV END_

_Author POV_

Sekarang Yesung dan Ryeowook sedang berada dimini market. Mereka berpencar, karna mereka terlihat sibuk memilih-milih barang yang akan mereka beli.

"Hmm… Lebih baik, aku membeli banyak sayuran. Aku harus memberikan makanan yang sehat ke Leeteuk hyung. Jadi, dia tidak gampang lelah dan sakit", gumam Ryeowook. Sedangkan Yesung, entah apa yang mau dibelinya, biarkanlah dia sendiri dulu. Kembali ke Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memasukkan sayuran yang diambilnya kedalam keranjang belanjaan. Sepertinya, Ryeowook hanya membeli sayuran saja. Tiba-tiba mata Ryeowook mencari sosok Yesung yang sedari tadi 'berpisah' dengannya. Sedetik kemudian, muncullah sosok yang dicarinya tadi dengan membawa puluhan bungkus Ramen.

Dengan susah payah Yesung membawa puluhan bungkus ramen itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Yesung-ssi, untuk apa kau membeli ramen sebanyak itu?", tanya Ryeowook sambil membantu Yesung membawa Bungkus ramen itu dan memasukkannya ke keranjang belanjaannya.

"Aku sudah lama tidak memakan ramen. Makanya aku membeli ramen sebanyak ini untuk persedian minggu minggu berikutnya. Apa kau bisa memasak ramen?". Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

Setelah melakukan pembayaran dikasir. Yesung dan Ryeowook keluar bersama dari mini market.

"Yesung-ssi, terima kasih sudah menemaniku", ucap Ryeowook sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih kepadamu Ryeowook-ssi", jawab Yesung sambil membenarkan Masker yang dipakainya karna sedikit melorot agar orang tidak mengenali wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi pulang duluan Yesung-ssi. Selamat tinggal", Ryeowook membalikkan badannya dan mulai meninggalkan Yesung. Tapi langkah Ryeowook terhenti saat Yesung memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Yesung-ssi?", Ryeowook kembali mendekat ke arah Yesung.

"Sebenarnya, sedari tadi ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Tapi aku takut kalau kau menolaknya, Aku merasa ini terlalu cepat". Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya karna penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan Yesung.

"Memangnya, apa yang ingin kau katakan?", entah kenapa wajah Ryeowook tiba-tiba memerah.

"Sebenarnya aku… sebenarnya aku…", Yesung mengulang-ulang perkataanya membuat Ryeowook tambah penasaran. Tapi dia tetap menunggu..

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa memasak Ramen, Maukah kau ikut ke apartemenku dan memasakkan Ramen untukku?",

Ryeowook langsung sweatdrop dengan perkataan Yesung.

_Author POV END-

_Ryeowook POV_

Entah kenapa jantungku berdebar menanti perkataan yang akan dilontarkannya dan aku yakin pipiku sudah memerah sekarang. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang akan dia katakan. Apa dia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadaku? Tapi apa benar dia menyukaiku?

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa memasak Ramen, Maukah kau ikut ke apartemenku dan memasakkan Ramen untukku?", dengan jantung yang berdebar hebat ternyata pernyataan konyol itu yang ingin dia lontarkan? Aish… kenapa aku jadi kepedean begini, mana mungkin dia menyukaiku.

"Ryeowook-ssi, kenapa kau diam saja? Kau mau kan memasakkanku ramen. Aku mohon, aku ingin sekali makan ramen",

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Satu sisi, aku harus pulang untuk menyiapkan makanan buat hyungku, tapi disisi lain, aku juga tidak tega menolak permintaannya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin makan ramen. Kalau aku menolak permintaannya, aku takut kalau dia akan mati bunuh diri(?) gara-gara tidak makan ramen.

Baiklah, ini masih siang, Leeteuk hyung pasti pulangnya malam lagi. Sepertinya aku masih punya waktu untuk mampir ke apartemennya,

"Hanya, memasak ramen sajakan?", dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan penuh harapan.

"Ya baiklah… aku akan ikut denganmu".

"Terima kasih. Sudah ku duga kau pasti mau menerima ajakanku. Kalau begitu, naiklah kemobilku".

Aku pun menuruti perkataanya, 1 kata yang terucap saat aku sudah berada dalam mobilnya, 'mewah'. Padahal jika dilihat dari luar, mobilnya terlihat biasa saja. 20 menit kemudian, kami pun sampai. sekarang aku sudah berada didepan apartemennya. Setelah membuka pintu apartemen, Yesung mempersilahkanku masuk.

Sungguh, aku baru pertama kali ini masuk ke apartemen yang semewah dan semegah ini. Setiap benda yang ada diruangan ini benar-benar terlihat 'angkuh' menunjukkan kemewahannya masing-masing. Sepertinya Yesung-ssi itu aktor dengan bayaran mahal.

"Wookie, mari aku tunjukkan dapurnya", aku pun mengikuti langkahnya lagi menuju dapur.

"Ini dapurnya",

Hwa, dapurnya terlihat sangat bersih, pasti dia jarang menggunakannya. "Baiklah, aku akan segera memasakkan ramen untukmu. Kau tunggu saja Yesung-ssi".

"Sebaiknya, aku juga membantumu"

"Andwae, aku lebih suka masak sendiri. Lebih baik, kau tunggu saja".

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menunggu",

Kemudian kulihat dia meninggalkan dapur dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan, mungkin itu kamarnya. Aku pun mulai dengan kegiatan dadakanku ini. Mengambil beberapa bungkus Ramen dan beberapa sayur yang ku beli tadi. Karna, Ramen tanpa sayur menurutku itu tidak enak. Saat aku tengah memotong sayur,

Aktor berkepala besar itu keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah berganti pakaian. Dan kulihat, dia juga membawa kandang kecil, aku tidak tau apa isi dikandang itu. Dia membawa kandang itu diatas meja makan. Untung saja yang diletakkannya bukan kandang kambing, hahaha.

Diam-diam aku terus memperhatikannya, karna aku terus penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Ah… ternyata hewan yang ada dikandang itu adalah kura-kura, aku mengetahuinya karna dia mengeluarkan hewan itu dan meletakkannya diatas meja makan. 'Hey! Kura-kura itu tidak kotor kan?' aku terus menggerutu dalam hati, apa dia tidak punya tempat lain untuk meletakkan hewan nya itu. Tapi biarkanlah, sepertinya, semua yang ada diapartemen ini terlihat higienis(?). Dan kura-kura itu pasti juga higienis… #ngomong apaan sih nih Wookie…

"Ddangkoma, akhirnya aku hari ini bisa makan Ramen. Kau tau sendirikan, aku tidak bisa masak Ramen. Tapi hari ini, aku bertemu dengan namja manis dan dia mau memasakkan ramen untukku, Hwa… dia baik sekali yah",

Kyaa… Apa yang barusan ku lihat? Aku melihat manusia berbicara dengan kura-kura? Aku menghentikan aktivitas memotong sayurku, aku masih syok dengan namja itu. Apa namja itu tidak waras? Tapi, saat aku pertama bertemu denganya di kampus tadi, dia benar-benar namja yang penuh kharisma. Aish… atau, aku yang sudah gila?

_Ryeowook POV END_

_Author POV_

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan pikiran negative tantang Yesung yang tengah asik bermain dengan kura-kuranya dan Ryeowook pun kembali fokus memasak Ramen.

Beberada saat kemudian, Ryeowook telah selesai memasak Ramen. Dia langsung meletakkan panci berisi Ramen diatas meja makan.

"Yesung-ssi, bisakah kau menyingkirkan kura-kuramu itu?"

"hehe.. mianhae", Yesung nyengir kuda dan memasukkan kembali kura-kura itu kedalam kandang dan menurunkan kandang itu dari atas meja makan,

"Aku sudah memasakkan Ramen untukmu. Apa aku sudah boleh pulang?",

"Temani aku makan. Setelah makan, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang".

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri".

"Ryeowook-ssi, aku mohon. Aku bosan makan sendirian terus, tolong temani aku. Jebal", pinta Yesung sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Ryeowook.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, entah kenapa, Ryeowook tidak bisa menolak perkataan Yesung. "Baiklah… aku akan menamanimu makan". Sontak Yesung tersenyum senang.

Sekarang Yesung dan Ryeowook sedang menikmati ramen buatan Ryewoook. Sebenarnya, yang benar-benar menikmati adalah Yesung. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya mengaduk-aduk Ramennya sambil melamun.

"Ryeowook-ssi, apa kau menyukai cincin pemberianku itu?", tanya Yesung sambil melirik cincin yang tadi dipasangkannya dijemari kecil Ryeowook.

"Ah iya. Aku menyukainya. Ini pasti cincin mahal. Aku merasa tidak pantas memakai cincin ini. Lebih baik aku kembalikan saja paadamu".

"Andwae. Aku sudah memberikannya untukmu, jadi aku tidak mungkin menerimanya lagi".

"Dan bagaimana dengan ramen buatanku, enak tidak?",

Yesung mengangguk cepat. "Enak! Sepertinya kau benar-benar ahli dalam urusan memasak. Beruntung sekali orang yang menjadi kekasihmu. Oh iya, apa namja yang bersamamu tadi pagi itu, adalah namjachingumu?"

Ryeowook menggerakkan telapak tangannya kekiri dan kekanan. "Aniyo. Kami hanya sahabat, Yesung-ssi".

"Kau panggil saja aku Yesung. Atau Yesung Hyung, karna kau lebih muda dariku",

"ba.. baiklah Yesung, hyung. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Wookie saja".

"Wookie? Lucu juga. Sama sepertimu", Yesung mencubit pipi wookie sekilas.

DEG

DEG

Suara itu timbul dari jantung Wookie. 'astaga, ada apa denganku? Apa ada masalah dengan jantungku? Terakhir kali jantungku berdebar seperti ini, saat aku bertemu dengan Kibum. Apa jangan-jangan? Ah… tidak mungkin', Wookie terus menggerutu dalam hati, memikirkan apa yang sedang dia rasakan sekarang.

Setelah Yesung menghabiskan semua isi ramen yang ada didalam panci itu tanpa sisa. Wookie langsung minta antarkan pulang, karna tidak terasa hari sudah sore.

"Wookie, lain kali kau mau kan kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk memasak Ramen lagi? Kalau kau merasa diperbudak olehku, aku mau memberikan mu gaji hanya untuk memasakkan Ramen yang special buatku, bagaimana?", tanya Yesung saat diperjalanan menuju Rumah Wookie.

"Kau tidak perlu menggajiku. Kalau aku tidak sibuk, aku pasti mau memasakkan ramen ataupun yang lainnya buatmu Hyung".

"Benarkah? Hwa.. Kau baik sekali Wookie, baru sehari mengenalmu. Aku merasa sudah sangat akrab denganmu. Sepertinya hubungan kita kedepannya akan semakin bagus, benarkan Wookie?". Tambah Yesung sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

"i..iya",

"Yang mana rumahmu?", tanya Yesung lagi saat Mobil mewah itu sudah memasuki sebuah kompleks perumahan.

"Nomor 13. Yang itu", jawab Wookie sambil menunjuk ke satu arah dari dalam mobil.

Sesampainya didepan rumah Wookie…

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang Hyung", ucap Wookie seraya tersenyum manis

"Ne, Terima kasih juga buat ramennya".

Wookie tersenyum lagi, "Aku masuk dulu Hyung. Annyeong", Wookie pun membuka pintu mobil dan saat mau keluar, Yesung menahan tangan Wookie.

"Ada apalagi Hyung?"

Chu~

Yesung mencium kening Ryeowook dengan lembut. "kau harus tetap memakai cincin itu yah. Sekarang, kau boleh keluar", kali ini Yesung yang tersenyum manis ke Wookie.

Dengan raut yang masih syok, dengan perlahan Wookie keluar dari mobil karna kakinya serasa kaku , yesung terkekeh kecil dengan tingkah Wookie.

_Author POV END_

_Ryeowook POV_

Setelah masuk kerumah , aku segera menuju kamarku dan merebahkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur, "Hwaa! Kenapa dia menciumku? Dan kenapa aku diam saja saat dia melakukan itu? aroma tubuhnya bahkan masih terasa. Apa aku menyukainya, kalau benar begitu, berarti aku sudah mengkhianati Kibum. Tidaaak! Maafkan aku Kibum".

Pandangan mataku tertuju pada jam didinding kamarku. Aigoo! Sebentar lagi Leeteuk hyung pulang. Dan aku belum menyiapkan makan malam! Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan segera menuju kamar mandi terlebih dahulu. Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhku, aku segera menuju dapur.

"Aigoo. Sepertinya hari ini aku lelah bukan karna status sebagai mahasiswa, melainkan lelah karna terus memasak. Padahal aku kan bukan mahasiswa jurusan tata boga",

"Kau lelah wookie?", aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat orang yang sedang bersandar pada pintu dapur, ternyata Leeteuk hyung sudah pulang.

"Kau sudah pulang hyung? Aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam, kau mandi saja dulu", aku mengalihkan pertanyaan Leeteuk hyung. Dan Leeteuk hyung sepertinya juga tau kalau aku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya, Leeteuk hyung pun pergi dari dapur.

Sepertinya lain kali aku harus berhati-hati dalam berbicara, walaupun aku lelah. Tapi aku tau, Leeteuk hyung lebih lelah. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Hyung! Makanannya sudah siap!", teriakku dari arah dapur, setelah setengah jam menyiapkan makan malam.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Leeteuk hyung sudah duduk didepan meja makan. "Wookie, kenapa semua makanannya sayur? Kenapa tidak ada daging? Minimal ikan".

"hehe.. mianhae hyung. Untuk urusan dapur, kau tidak boleh banyak protes",

Ku lihat Leeteuk hyung menatap sayu kemakanannya, tapi tetap saja dia memakannya dengan lahap dan menghabiskan makanan sampai tak tersisa. Sepertinya di sudah tertular namjachingunya itu.

"Wookie, darimana kau dapatkan cincin itu?", ternyata Leeteuk hyung melihatnya. Apa aku ceritakan saja yah?

"Aku susah menjelaskannya padmu Hyung. Kau pasti tidak akan percaya dengan ceritaku", jawabku sambil membereskan piring yang ada dimeja makan.

"Biar Hyung tebak. Itu pasti pemberian dari namja atau yeoja yang menyukaimu, iyakan?".

"Ada benar, ada salah. Benarnya, cincin ini memang pemberian dari seorang namja. Salahnya, Dia tidak bilang kalau dia menyukaiku", jawabku sambil berdiri didepan wastafel dan mulai mencuci piring.

"kalau dia memberikanmu cincin, sudah pasti dia menyukaimu. Siapa orangnya, apa Hyung mengenalnya?"

Aku menggeleng, Akhirnya aku pun menceritakan panjang lebar tentang kejadian dari pagi sampai sore tadi sambil tetap terus mencuci piring. Tapi aku tidak mengatakan kalau Yesung hyung menciumku,

"Benarkah, cincin itu pemberian dari Yesung. Aktor terkenal itu? Hwa… Kenapa tadi kau tidak menyuruhnya singgah kerumah Wookie. Hyung, ingin bertemu dengannya".

"Untuk apa hyung bertemu dengannya. Apa Hyung menyukainya, lalu bagaimana dengan Kangin Hyung?", godaku sambil memasang wajah innocent andalanku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan. Hyung, hanya ingin bertemu dengannya saja"

"Yasudah hyung. Aku ingin langsung kekamar saja", aku pun langsung menuju kamar setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan mencuci piringku.

Setelah ku rebahkan tubuhku ditempat tidur, aku menghela nafas panjang. Tiba-tiba aku teringat saat Yesung hyung mencium keningku.

"Aigoo… Kenapa aku mengingatnya lagi. Ayolah Wookie, kau lupakan saja.. lupakan saja.. Jangan sampai kau menyukainya, karna dia tidak mungkin menyukaimu". Aku bergumam sendiri sambil mencoba menutup mataku dan melupakan kejadian hari ini.

_Ryeowook POV_

~Skip Time~

_Author POV_

Pagi yang dingin dikota Seoul, wajar saja, saat ini sedang musim dingin. Tapi itu tak menghalangi Wookie untuk berangkat kuliah.

"Setidaknya, salju tidak turun", gumam Wookie saat memasuki area kampusnya. Tapi ada yang aneh saat Wookie masuk ke are kampusnya, semua mata menatapnya sinis, terutama para Yeoja.

"Apa liat-liat? Tidak pernah melihat namja tampan seperti aku yah?", kontan para yeoja yang memandang sinis ke Wookie pergi karna merasa Wookie terlalu narsis XD

Wookie pun segera menuju kelasnya. Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah tiba lebih dulu, dan tengah asik duduk santai sambil memainkan PSP nya. Selalu PSP.

"Tumben sekali kau datang cepat. Apa karna ini musim dingin makanya ada beberapa sarafditubuh mu yang tidak bekerja dengan baik",

"Enak saja. Memangnya kau saja yang bisa datang cepat", jawab Kyuhyun tapi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP.

"Kyu, apa aku boleh jatuh cinta lagi?", tanya Wookie saat dia sudah duduk dikursinya.

Kyuhyun langsung memasukkan PSP nya ke dalam tas dan menatap serius ke Wookie yang ada disampingnya. "Kau sedang jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa?".

"Kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Apa aku boleh jatuh cinta lagi?",

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang melarangmu. Aku yakin Kibum juga pasti setuju kalau kau jatuh cinta lagi".

"Benarkah? Tapi, aku belum yakin apa aku sudah jatuh cinta dengannya".

"Siapa. Apa aku mengenalnya?", Kyuhyun semakin tertarik dengan pembicaraan Wookie.

"Tentu saja kau mengenalnya. Tapi aku belum bisa memberitahu siapa dia. Yang jelas dia mempunyai mata dan senyuman yang sangat indah", gumam Wookie sambil membayangkan sosok yang dimaksud.

"Kau ini suka sekali membuat orang penasaran. Berikan aku sedikit clue nya"

"Hmm… Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Matanya indah, aku sangat menyukai mata sipitnya itu. Dan kemudian senyumannya, benar-benar menyejukkan bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya. Dia orang yang sangat baik, walaupun dia sedikit aneh. Ah.. Kyunie… aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya", wookie terus membayangkan sosok Yesung sampai pipinya merona.

_Author POV END_

_Kyuhyun POV_

"Ah.. Kyunie… aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya", kulihat semburat merah merona dipipinya. Dan tadi dia juga memanggilku dengan Kyunnie 'lagi'. Kira-kira siapa orang yang dia maksud?

Apa aku? Mataku juga rada-rada sipit. Senyuman? Aku terkenal dengan sebutan evil Smile. #Punya sebutan Evil Smile aja bangga ! :p

Dan selalma ini aku juga baik kepadanya. 99%, yang Wookie maksud pasti aku. Hahaha, tidak ada yang bisa memungkiri pesona dari seorang, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Wookie, aku main kerumah mu yah", tanyaku saat kami sudah selesai dengan mata kuliah hari ini,

"Kalau kau main kerumah ku hanya untuk menyuruhku masak. Aku tidak mau! Itu balasan karna kemarin kau sudah menolak ajakanku".

Sial, Ternyata Wookie masih marah karna kemarin aku menolak ajakannya. Kalau sudah begini, aku harus mengeluarkan 'jurus' andalanku. Aku melingkarkan tanganku dilehernya sambil tersenyum. "Wookie, Ayolah. Jangan seperti itu. Aku tau kau mencintaiku, jadi kau tidak mungkin membiarkan aku kelaparan. Benarkan?", aku mencolek dagu tirusnya

BUUGH

Tiba-tiba sebuah buku melayang dikepalaku. "Itulah akibatnya kalau kau berani macam-macam kepadaku", wookie kemudian meninggalkanku sendirian dikelas.

"Wookie tunggu", aku menyusul langkah Wookie sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku yang malang.

_Kyuhyun POV END_

_Autohor POV_

"Gimana rasanya dilempar dengan buku?" tanya Wookie saat sudah berada didalam mobil Kyuhyun.

"Kau tega sekali Wookie, Kau taukan. Didalam kepalaku ini terdapat otak dengan IQ yang tinggi. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba IQ ku menurun setelah kau pukul tadi. Kau harus bertanggung jawab".

"Hahaha… lagian, itu salahmu juga. Yasudah, supaya IQ mu tidak turun, nanti kau akan aku masakkan Kimchi Sup yang ku janjikan kemarin".

"Tawaran yang bagus", kemudian kyuhyun menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya agar segera sampai dirumah Wookie.

Sampai dirumah, Wookie dan Kyuhyun bingung karna ada orang yang berdiri didepan pintu rumah Wookie sambil memencet Bel.

"Siapa dia?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik ke Wookie. Sedangkan Wookie, mengerutkan keningnya. "Entahlah, Tapi.. Ah! Yesung hyung!", Wookie berteriak memanggil nama Yesung dan tersenyum lebar, kemudian berlari mendekati pintu rumahnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih cengo.

TBC

Hehehe… chapter ini kepanjangan deh kayaknya! Pasti bosen bacanya kan? *readers : iyaaaa

Yesungdahlah… untuk kelanjutan FF ini, semuanya tergantung dari Readers, kalok banyak yang Review, dengan senang hati Author bakalan lanjut..

Tapi kalo Review nya segitu-segitu aja… yah… gak dilanjut deh FF nya…

So… mind to Review? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : He's Gone (Chapter 3)

Pairing : Yesung dan Ryeowook & other cast

Genre : YAOI (Boys Love), Sad Romance (?)

Summary : _"Aku tidak bisa diam disini tanpa melakukan apapun untukmu" _

Author : Anak YeWook

Warning : Penulisan kata banyak yang salah, mohon dimaafkan. Authornya Abal, Ceritanya jadi Gak Jelas. DAN, yang alergi cerita Boys Love… harap segera meninggalkan Laman ini. Kalok dibaca juga, gak papa sih… Asalkan setelahnya jangan sakit jantung XD

Disclaimer : Yesung milik Ryeowook. Ryeowook milik Yesung. YeWook milik Author! Tapi pada akhirnya, Authornya ngalah aja. YeWook milik mereka masing-masing.

_Author POV_

"Siapa dia?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik ke Wookie. Sedangkan Wookie, mengerutkan keningnya. "Entahlah, Tapi.. Ah! Yesung _hyung_!", Wookie berteriak memanggil nama Yesung dan tersenyum lebar, kemudian berlari mendekati pintu rumahnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih cengo.

"Wookie, ternyata kau baru pulang kuliah yah?", Yesung tersenyum saat Wookie sudah berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Ne _hyung_. Apa kau sudah datang daritadi?".

"Aku baru saja sampai",

"Sebentar yah _hyung_. Aku mau membuka pintu dulu", dengan cepat Wookie langsung mengambil kunci dari tas kuliahnya, dan segera membuka pintu, "Silahkan masuk _Hyung_", Yesung dan Wookie pun kedalam rumah.

Melupakan sesuatu?

_Author POV END_

_Kyuhyun POV_

Kalau tidak salahkan, itu Aktor yang kemarin memberikan cincin ke Wookie, darimana dia tau rumah Wookie?

"Silahkan masuk _Hyung_", hah? Wookie mempersilahkan dia masuk. Mereka kan baru sekali bertemu dan itu sangat sebentar, kenapa mereka seperti sudah sangat akrab. Aku pun segera masuk kerumah Wookie. Tapi sialnya, saat aku mau masuk, si Yesung itu menutup pintunya sambil menjulurkan lidah kearahku. "Aww..", aku mengelus keningku karna bersentuhan cukup kuat dengan pintu. Dasar kau kepala besar! Berani sekali kau membalas dendam kepadaku. #ingetkan kemaren, Kyuhyun juga julurin lidahnya ke Yesung XD

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung membuka pintu dan masuk. Kulihat Wookie dan Yesung sudah duduk diruang tamu, aku menatap tajam ke arah Yesung. Sedangkan dia membalas dengan senyum mengejek, menyebalkan. Aku pun duduk tepat didepan Yesung.

_Kyuhyun POV END_

_Author POV_

"Rumah mu besar juga yah Wookie, kau tinggal dengan siapa disini?", tanya Yesung yang duduk disamping Wookie. "Ini tidak sebanding dengan apartemenmu _Hyung_. Aku disini hanya tinggal berdua dengan _Hyung_ku, namanya Leeteuk _hyung_". Yesung mengangguk mengerti dengan perkataan Wookie.

"_Hyung_, untuk apa kau datang kesini? Apa kau tidak ada jadwal syuting?"

"Aku pergi diam-diam dari lokasi syuting. Aku bosan disana, jadi aku datang kemari saja", ucap Yesung santai.

"Kalau semua aktor diKorea ini sepertimu, maka hancurlah dunia _Entertainment_ Korea!", gerutu Kyuhyun tanpa melihat Yesung.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau pikir menjadi aktor itu tidak lelah? Aku juga butuh waktu untuk bersenang-senang!", Yesung mulai emosi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menjadi aktor. Padahal wajahmu sama sekali tidak cocok untuk muncul di _TV_?"

"KAU!", Yesung menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya.

Wookie bangkit dari duduknya dan menengahi keributan itu, "Kyuhyun! Aku tidak suka ada keributan!",

"Baiklah, lagi pula tak ada gunanya ribut dengannya", ucap kyuhyun sambil membaringkan tubuhnya disofa, Yesung hanya menggerutu tak jelas dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya keterlaluan.

"Wookie, bukannya kau mau memasakkan aku _Sup Kimchi_. Tunggu apa lagi, ayo cepat masak", tambah Kyuhyun yang seenaknya saja memperintah sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau masak _ramen_ saja Wookie. Aku merindukan masakanmu",

Merindukan masakan Wookie? Kapan dia makan masakan Wookie. Sok akrab banget sih nih orang.

"Baiklah _hyung_. Aku akan memasak _Ramen_", aku melirik Wookie yang sudah berdiri. "Wookie_-ah_! Kenapa kau memasak ramen. Kau kan sudah janji mau memasakanku _Sup Kimchi_. Aku tidak mau tau, pokokny kau harus masak _Sup Kimchi_!",

"Lebih baik kau masak_ Ramen_ saja Wookie",

Berani sekali dia mempengaruhi Wookie ku, kali ini aku tidak boleh kalah darinya, lihat saja. Tentu Wookie lebih memilih permintaan sahabatnya dari pada orang yang baru dikenalnya kan?

"_Sup Kimchi_, Wookie!",

"_Ramen_, Wookie",

"_Sup kimchi_",

"_Ramen_"

"_Sup Kimchi!_", ucapku cukup keras dan menatap Yesung dengan mata Evilku, dia pun balik menatapku.

"_Ramen!"_

"_SUP KIMCHIIIIIIII!"_

"_RAMEEEEEEEEN!"_

"DIAM! Aku akan memasak _Sup Kimchi_…", aku tersenyum puas dengan pilihan Wookie, aku kembali duduk disofa, merenggangkan kembali otot-ototku, lega rasanya bisa menang dari orang menyebalkan itu. "… dan juga _Ramen_. Kalian tunggulah disini. Kalau sudah selesai, aku akan memanggil kalian",

Kali ini Wookie beranjak pergi kedapur, meninggalkanku dengan Aktor kepala besar yang kini sedang tertawa puas karna aku tidak jadi 'menang' darinya.

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!",

"Ya! Seharusnya kau memanggilku '_Hyung'._ Dasar tidak sopan",

Memanggilnya dengan ssebutan _Hyung_, cih… jangan harap. "Darimana kau tau alamat rumah Wookie?", tanyaku sambil memainkan _PSP _ kesayanganku.

"Aku kemarin mengantarkannya pulang, setelah dia memasakkan _ramen_ diapartemenku",

"Wookie keapartemenmu? Bagaimana bisa?"

_Kyuhyun POV END_

_Yesung POV_

Sepertinya aku tidak mungkin memberi tau dia kalau kemarin aku hampir menabrak sahabatnya, pasti dia akan mengamuk.

"Kemarin aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di Mini Market. Lalu aku meminta bantuannya untuk memasakkan aku _Ramen_", jawabku disertai dengan sedikit kebohongan. "Kau pasti Cuma memanfaatkan kepolosan Wookie saja kan?"

Apa katanya? Memanfaatkan? Sembarangan saja dia menilai orang. "Ya! Jangan sembarangan menuduh, dasar _Evil_!",

"Namaku Kyuhyun! Hanya orang tertentu yang boleh memanggilku _Evil!_"

"Aku tidak peduli", ucapku acuh tak acuh. Ku edarkan pandanganku kesegala arah, tiba-tiba bola mataku menatap sebingkai foto yang terpajang dimeja kecil disampingku. Aku mengambilnya, dan melihat foto itu. Ternyata foto Wookie dengan seorang _namja_, mereka tersenyum manis difoto itu. tapi siapa _namja_ ini?

Sebaiknya aku tanyakan saja ke Kyu _Evil_ itu, "Sekarang, giliran aku yang bertanya padamu. Siapa namja disebelah Wookie dalam foto ini? Apa dia _Hyung_ nya Ryeowook? Tapi kenapa terlihat seumuran?", aku memperlihatkan foto itu kearahnya.

Dia hanya melihat sekilas dan kembali memainkan PSP nya itu. "Tentu saja bukan. Namanya Kim Kibum, Dia itu _Namjachingu_ nya Ryeowook",

"Na.. _Namjachingu_?", aku tak percaya dengan jawabannya. _Namja_ yang ada disebelah Wookie ini _namjachingu_ nya? Wookie sudah punya pacar? Aissh.. Kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya kepadaku?

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut saat mengetahui Wookie sudah punya pacar, seorang _Namja_? Apa setelah ini kau akan menjauhinya?",

"Itu sama sekali bukan alasan yang masuk akal Kyuhyun! Tapi, kenapa kau lebih sering terlihat bersama Wookie daripada _namjachingu_ nya sendiri?"

"Kibum, sudah meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu akibat kecelakaan", baru kali ini aku melihatnya bicara dengan nada yang pelan dan miris. Aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke bingkai foto, melihat sosok _namja_ yang baru ku ketahui bahwa dia sudah tak ada didunia ini lagi. Perasaanku sekarang, entahlah… Aku merasa iba dengan Wookie, pasti dia sangat sedih ditinggal _namjachingu_ nya. Tapi disisi lain, ada perasaan lega dihatiku, karna… Wookie menyukai _namja_?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, merasa kasihan pada Wookie? Dan mencoba memberikan perhatian padanya?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau menyukai Wookie, kau takut aku merebutnya darimu?",

"Untuk apa aku takut, bukankah kemarin kau bilang kalau kau menyukai _Yeoja_. Kalau kau ingin merubah _statement_ mu itu, katakan di depan umum, seperti kemarin saat kau mengatakan kalau kau menyukai _yeoja_. Tapi aku rasa, kau akan memilih nama baik dan juga harga dirimu",

_Yesung POV END_

_Author POV_

"MAKANAN UDAH SIAP!", teriak Wookie dari arah dapur.

"Cepat sekali..", gumam Kyuhyun. #yaiyalah.. dibantu sama Author…

Kyuhyuh mem'_pause_'kan _PSP_ nya dan menuju ruang makan, tentu saja Yesung mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Mianhae Wookie, sepertinya aku merepotkanmu", ucap Yesung sembari duduk didepan meja makan.

"_Gwaenchana Hyung_",

Tak ada pembicaraan selama mereka menikmati makanan masing-masing, hanya ada suara dentingan sumpit yang menyentuh mangkuk.

Drrrt

Drrrt

Suara getaran _ponsel_ Yesung memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi tercipta. Yesung ragu untuk mengangkat _ponsel_ nya yang terletak diatas meja makan.

Drrrt

Drrrt

Yesung masih belum mengangkat telponnya, karna dia tau, pasti managernya yang menelpon dan menyuruh Yesung untuk segera kembali ke Lokasi syuting.

"Hey! Ponsel mu mengganggu saja. Sebaiknya cepat kau angkat!".

"Iya _Hyung_, kau angkat saja. Siapa tau penting!",

"ba.. baiklah".

Dengan terpaksa, Yesung mengangkat telponnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_"

"…"

"Aku lelah _hyung_. Kenapa kau tidak memberikan aku waktu untuk istirahat? Aku tidak mau kembali kesana". Yesung langsung memutuskan pembicaraan lewat ponsel itu dan mendengus kesal.

"_Hyung_, sebaiknya kau kembali ke lokasi syuting. Mereka pasti membutuhkanmu sekarang", bujuk Ryeowook.

"Kau mengusirku Wookie?",

"Bukan begitu maksudku _Hyung_",

"Aku akan kembali ke lokasi syuting asalkan kau juga ikut denganku", Wookie kaget dengan permintaan Yesung. "Aku tidak mau _Hyung_".

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau. Jangan paksa aku untuk kembali kesana kecuali kalau kau mau ikut", lanjut Yesung sambil menghabiskan sisa _ramen_ nya.

"Kau tidak suka dipaksa tapi kau memaksa orang", Kyuhyun juga tak mau kalah ikut dalam perdebatan(?)

"Aku tidak memaksa. Kalau Wookie tidak mau, itu bukan masalah. Kalau Wookie mau ikut, itu bagus".

"Baiklah _Hyung_. _Kajja_ kita ke lokasi syutingmu sekarang. Aku tidak mau kau jadi kena marah karna kau datang kerumahku saat sedang syuting"

"Benarkah Wookie? Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi sekarang",

"Wookie…kenapa kau selalu menuruti permintaannya?", keluh Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae_ Kyu, aku hanya tidak ingin merasa bersalah". Yesung langsung menarik tangan Wookie untuk segera pergi menuju lokasi syuting, sekarang Yesung malah sangat bersemangat untuk pergi ke lokasi syuting. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, sekarang dia ditinggal sendirian dirumah Wookie. Ckckck #malang nasibmu nak,

`Skip Time`

Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah sampai dilokasi syuting. "Sudah sampai! Ayo kita turun!"

"Aku takut _Hyung_", Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya,

"Takut? Tidak ada binatang liar ataupun _monster_ disini. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut", Yesung keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ryeowook. "_Kajja_!",

Ryeowook pun turun dari mobil, kemudian mengikuti langkah kaki Yesung menuju tempat dimana syuting sedang dilaksanakan.

"Yesung! Kau kemana saja. Syuting jadi tertunda gara-gara kau mendadak menghilang! Jangan kau ulangi lagi perbuatanmu ini, _Arraseo?_", omel sang manager Yesung yang diketahui bernama Kim Jung Hoon (prince manager nongol XD)

"_Mianhae hyung_. Tapi aku tidak janji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi",

"eh,, siapa dia?", tunjuk _prince manager_ ke arah Wookie. Karna merasa akan dijadikan bahan pembicaraan, Ryeowook ngumpet dibalik punggung Yesung.

"Namanya Ryeowook. Dia yang kemarin berhasil menemukan cincinku diacara 'Who is Lucky'. Aku sengaja mengajaknya kesini, untuk menemaniku syuting".

"Oh… Ya sudah. Sekarang semua sedang _break_. Syuting akan dimulai 1 jam lagi. Masih ada waktumu untuk menghapal skenario. Ini, baca dan pahami", _Prince manager_ melempar skenario kearah Yesung, Yesung pun menangkapnya dengan sigap. Kemudian _Prince manager_ menghilang dari hadapan Yesung dan Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun sudah tidak ngumpet dibelakang Yesung lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu takut dengannya Wookie. Dia managerku, namanya Kim Jung Hoon. Dia kan tampan, jadi kau tidak perlu takut".

"Kau masih lebih tampan _Hyung_", Ryeowook keceplosan dalam berbicara #halaah XD

"Apa?", Yesung pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Bukan apa-apa _Hyung_", Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya karna malu.

"Kau ini Lucu sekali Wookie", Yesung mengacak-acak rambut Wookie. "Kalau begitu, kita kembali ke mobil saja, temani aku menghapal skenario disana", tambah Yesung.

"Ne _Hyung_".

MOBIL…

Yesung membolak-balik lembaran kertas yang dipegangnya dengan bosan. "_Hyung_, aku sudah memenuhi keinginanmu untuk ikut bersamamu. Sekarang kau harus semangat untuk syuting, jangan malas-malasan lagi",

"Kau benar-benar perhatian denganku Wookie. Pasti menyenangkan kalau setiap hari kau bisa ikut denganku ke lokasi syuting".

Lagi-lagi Ryeowook hanya tertunduk malu. "Wookie, maukah kau membantuku?". #banyak banget permintaannya nih orang.

"Bantu apa _Hyung_?" tanya Wookie dengan wajah polos yang dimilikinya yang dijamin membuat Yesung langsung gak sadarkan diri, tapi untuk saat ini Yesung masih bisa menahannya.

"Aku sering gugup jika dapat scene bermesraan dengan seorang _yeoja_. Dan kali ini aku harus melakukannya lagi. Mau kah kau beradu akting denganku, agar aku tidak gugup lagi nantinya".

"ta.. tapi, aku tidak bisa berakting _Hyung_. Aku juga tidak bisa menghapal skenario",

"Itu tidak masalah. Lagi pula ini hanya latihan, kau hanya perlu menjawab kata-kataku saja. OK! Bersiaplah".

Dengan kegugupan yang melanda diri Ryeowook, dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Yesung yang 'katanya' mau latihan Akting itu.

_Authoor POV END_

_Ryeowook POV_

Haduh, bagaimana ini. Aku kan tidak bisa berakting, kenapa permintaannya ada-ada saja sih…

"Wookie, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal padamu?",

Aigoo… sepertinya Yesung _hyung_ sudah mulai berakting. Hwa… apa yang harus aku katakan?

"Wookie, kau mendengarku kan?"

"Ne… _Ne Hyung_. Apa yang ingin kau katakan", aku mencoba berakting sebisa ku.

"Sepertinya, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu"

DEGH

Kenapa Yesung _hyung_ tidak bilang kalau ceritanya seperti ini? Akting Yesung _hyung_ benar-benar bagus. Dia seperti benar-benar sedang menyatakan cintanya kepadaku.

"Maukah, kau menjadi _namjachingu_ ku?"

Bagaikan dikelilingi es, tubuhku mendadak dingin. Seandainya saja Yesung _hyung_ tidak sedang berakting. Tapi, kenapa tatapannya begitu berbeda? Apa dia benar-benar sedang menyatakan cintanya kepadaku? Apa benar Yesung _hyung_ mencintaiku? Ah itu tidak mungkin, Yesung _hyung_ tidak menyukai _namja_ sepertiku. Dia hanya berakting.

"Aku, aku tidak mau menjadi _namjachingu_ mu _hyung_", dengan spontan ku katakan kalimat itu sebagai jawaban atas akting Yesung _hyung_ yang sangat sempurna.

"Wae? Wae? Kenapa kau tidak menerimaku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Wookie. Aku mohon terimalah aku", akting Yesung _hyung_ sekarang makin menjadi-jadi, dia benar-benar menghayati perannya. Raut wajahnya benar-benar sedih sekarang, apa sebentar lagi dia akan menangis karna ku tolak. Tapi ini hanya akting,

"_Hyung_. Sudah, aku tidak bisa berakting lagi. Akting mu sudah ba…"

Ya Tuhan! Apa yang dilakukan Yesung _hyung_ kepadaku? Dia menciumku sekarang, tepat dibibirku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tidak mungkin aku membalas ciuman ini. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Yesung _hyung_ saat ini, dia terus melumat bibirku dengan pelan. Yesung _hyung_ mencengkram tengkuk leherku, membuatku kesulitan untuk melepas ciumannya.

Saat aku sudah kesulitan untuk bernafas, ku dorong kuat tubuh Yesung _hyung_ sampai terbentur pintu mobil.

"Wookie, mianhae. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana dengan aktingku. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk berbuat yang macam-macam kepadamu",

Benar dugaanku, Yesung _hyung_ hanya berakting, ciuman itu bukan untukku. Tanpa ku sadari, air mataku terjatuh… aku menangis karna ciuman itu bukan untukku?

"Wookie-_ah_. Kau menangis? _Jeongmal mianhae_", kurasakan tangan Yesung _hyung _yang hangat menghapus air mataku. Tapi air mataku tetap saja mengalir,,,

T B C

Huaah… ceritanya tambah membuat Author pusiiing! Gak ngerti kenapa ceritanya jadi kayak gini?

Gimana nih Readers Chapter 3 nya? Memuaskankah? *Readers : TIDAK!

Yesungdahlah.. Pengen tau kelanjut FF yang gak jelas ini kayak apa? Tapi readers harus Review dulu baru dilanjutin. Ngapain juga kan aku publish FF kalok gak ada yang baca..

Dan terima kasih buat yang udah Review.. SAYA CINTA KALIAN *peluk satu-satu


	4. Chapter 4

Title : He's Gone (Chapter 4)

Pairing : Yesung dan Ryeowook, and other cast

Genre : YAOI (Boys Love), Sad Romance (?)

Summary : _"Aku tidak bisa diam disini tanpa melakukan apapun untukmu" _

Author : AnakYeWook

Warning : Penulisan kata banyak yang salah, mohon dimaafkan. Authornya Abal, Ceritanya jadi Gak Jelas. DAN, yang alergi cerita Boys Love… harap segera meninggalkan Laman ini. Kalok dibaca juga, gak papa sih… Asalkan setelahnya jangan sakit jantung XD

Disclaimer : Yesung milik Ryeowook. Ryeowook milik Yesung. YeWook milik Author! Tapi pada akhirnya, Authornya ngalah aja. YeWook milik mereka masing-masing.

_Author POV_

"Wookie-_ah_. Kau menangis? _Jeongmal mianhae_", Yesung mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata diwajah ryeowook, tapi Ryeowok belum berhenti menangis.

"Wookie, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk berbuat macam-macam padamu, aku hanya… aku…", Yesung kesulitan untuk melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Sudahlah Hyung, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku mau pulang saja. Annyeong", Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya sekilas kemudian keluar dari mobil Yesung.

"Wookie-ah!", Yesung hendak mengejar Ryeowook yang pergi sambil sedikit terisak tapi tangannya ditahan oleh sang manager yang sudah masuk kemobil Yesung menggantikan posisi Ryeowook sebelumnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"tentu saja mengejarnya",

"Tidak boleh. Kau harus menyelesaikan syutingmu baru kau boleh menyusulnya. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Apa kau menyukai namja itu?" sepertinya pertanyaan dari manager tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Memang kalau aku menyukainya kenapa? Tidak ada urusannya denganmu kan?"

"Tentu saja ada. Kalau kalian menjalin hubungan dan diketahui oleh semua orang, maka karirmu akan hancur. Kau tidak ada jadwal syuting lagi karna tidak ada yang ingin bekerja sama denganmu. Kalau sudah begitu, tentu saja aku tidak berguna"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Hyung. Ayo cepat mulai syutingnya! Kenapa lama sekali!", sang manager pun menjadi korban pelampiasan kemarahan Yesung. Sedangkan sang manager hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan kebiasaan Yesung itu.

Sementara itu, ditempat lain. Ryeowook masuk kerumahnya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Kyuhyun yang masih 'setia' berada dirumah Ryeowook jelas kaget melihat keadaan sahabatnya. Kyuhyun segera menyusul Ryeowook ke kamar.

"Wookie, kenapa kau menangis?" Kyuhyun mendekati ryeowook yang duduk disisi tempat tidurnya. "pasti, aktor jadi-jadian itu kan yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini. Sekarang beri tahu aku dimana dia sekarang. Aku akan memberinya pelajaran!". #pelajaran matematika aja bang, biar otak Yesung encer dikit :D

"Yesung hyung tidak salah apa-apa Kyu. Aku lah yang salah, seharusnya kau yang memberiku pelajaran. Karna aku sudah mengkhianati Kibum!"

"Apa maksudmu Wookie?", tanya Kyuhyun yang sekarang ikut duduk disebelah Ryeowook.

"Aku sudah mengkhianati Kibum. Karna, karna aku mencintai Yesung hyung!", Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Ryeowook.

"Jadi si mata indah dan senyuman yang menyejukkan itu, yang kau maksud adalah Yesung?", Wookie mengangguk, kali ini Wookie sudah tidak menangis lagi, bahkan sekarang senyuman tipis udah terlukis di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dengan frustasi(?). "Kalau Yesung hyung. Menyatakan cintanya kepadaku, apa aku harus menerimanya Kyunie?",

"Apa kau yakin kalau dia akan menyatakan cintanya kepadamu?",

"Molla. Aku hanya berandai saja…"

"Kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya, kenapa harus kau tolak. Itu hanya akan menyakiti perasaanmu saja. Kalau kau yakin Yesung bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku yakin Kibum juga pasti setuju dengan keputusanmu",

"Kyunie…", Wookie tak menyangka kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Karna terharu Ryeowook memeluk Kyuhun.

"Gomawo Kyunie, kau benar-benar sahabatku. Kau satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti aku. Jeongmal gomawo". Kyuhyun tersenyum miris dibalik pelukan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun memang mencintai sahabatnya. Dan sangat ingin memiliki sahabatnya itu. Tapi, Ryeowook hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengucapkan kata 'saranghae' ke Ryeowook. Tapi dia takut kalau Ryeowook akan menjauhinya karna perasaannya itu.

"Aku mau pulang Wookie. Tak apa kan kalau aku tinggal sendiri?", Kyuhyun melepas pelukan itu dengan berat hati.

"Kau pikir aku ini anak kecil yang harus dijaga 24 jam?"

"hehe, aku hanya bercanda. Yasudah, sampai jumpa besok, terima kasih buat sup kimchi nya", Kyuhyun segera pergi meninggalkan rumah Ryeowook.

Sekarang tinggallah Ryeowook sendiri dirumahnya, Ryeowook tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kejadian mengejutkan yang tadi dialaminya.

"Tadi itu, Yesung hyung hanya beraktingkan? Dia pasti tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Mana mungkin dia menyukai namja seperti ku. Aigoo! Jangan pikir yang macam-macam Wookie, sudah jelaskan tadi kalau Yesung hyung hanya memintaku untuk menemaninya berakting! Pabbo Pabbo Pabbo! Pasti Yesung hyung tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi karna dia pikir, aku membencinya. Wookie Pabbo, Wookie Pabbo!", Ryeowook terus mengatai dirinya sendiri. Dia menyesal karna tidak bisa mengatur emosinya sehingga membuatnya menangis dihadapan Yesung tadi, hal itu benar-benar memalukan menurut Ryeowook.

Skip Time

_Yesung POV_

"CUT! Oke syuting hari ini selesai!",

Huft, akhirnya selesai juga. Aku harus segera menemui Wookie sekarang. Aku mau meminta maaf dengannya karna aku sudah membuatnya menangis, mungkin tadi dia kaget saat aku menciumnya. Saat berada didekatnya aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Ku akui, aku menyukainya… tapi, setelah kejadian tadi, apa dia masih ingin bertemu denganku?. Aku tidak akan tau jawabannya kalau aku masih disini..

"Manager hyung, kita tidak bisa pulang bersama. Kau cari tumpangan saja yah!".

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?"

"Menemui calon pendamping hidupuku",

"Apa katamu? Pendamping hidup? Kau serius dengan yang kau katakan? Siapa yeoja beruntung itu?", aku berhasil membuat sang prince manager itu penasaran.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau hyung. Kau doakan saja supaya dia tidak marah karna ulahku tadi. Dan kalau kau sudah tau siapa orangnya, aku harap kau bisa merahasiakannya", aku pun langsung pergi dari lokasi syuting, meninggalkan managerku yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan orang yang ku maksud. "Wookie, aku datang!", ku lajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tentunya hati-hati agar aku tidak kecelakaan dan tidak jadi bertemu dengan Wookie, ^^

_Yesung POV END_

Home…

_Ryeowook POV_

"Wookie… kelihatannya kau tidak selera makan, daritadi kau hanya memandang makananmu saja, apa kau sakit?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat Leeteuk hyung menegurku.

"Aniyo hyung, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu"

"Biar Hyung tebak, apa kau memikirkan aktor itu. Siapa namanya? Ah! Kau sedang memikirkan Yesung-ssi kan?"

Bagaimana Leeteuk hyung bisa tau? Apa leeteuk hyung punya kemampuan membaca pikiran? Aish, kenapa aku selalu berpikir yang aneh-aneh sih. "Hyung, darimana kau tau?"

"Hyung hanya menebak saja. Ternyata benar kau sedang memikirkannya. Apa kau menyukainya ?"

Katanya hanya menebak tapi kenapa tebakan Leeteuk hyung selalu benar. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berbohong dengan Leeteuk hyung, sebaiknya aku katakan saja yang sebenarnya. "Ne Hyung. Aku menyukai Yesung hyung, Apa aku salah karna sudah menyukainya? Aku tau ini terlalu cepat hyung",

Leeteuk hyung tersenyum dengan pernyataanku. "Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu, Hyung malah senang kalau kau bisa membuka hatimu lagi, ini yang Hyung tunggu-tunggu darimu. Kau jangan pernah menyesal sudah menyukainya. Dengar Wookie, jadikan masa lalu sebagai pelajaran buatmu. Mulailah hidup yang baru",

"Arraseo hyung. Aku pasti akan mendengarkan perkataanmu".

Ting

Tong

Ting

Tong

"Ada yang datang. Hyung mau buka pintu dulu"

"Aniyo Hyung. Biar aku saja, Hyung lanjutkan saja makannya", aku pun segera beranjak dari ruang makan dan segera membuka pintu. Siapa yang datang yah?

Cklek *sound effect gagal XD

"Yesung hyung!",

Orang yang baru saja aku ceritakan dengan Leeteuk hyung tiba-tiba sudah ada dihadapanku. Mau apa Yesung hyung kemari? Aku pikir, dia tidak akan menemuiku lagi.

"Annyeong Wookie, maaf kalau aku menggangu. Aku hanya ingin…"

"Wookie, siapa yang datang? Kenapa tidak disuruh masuk?" ku lihat sekarang Leeteuk hyung sudah menyusulku.

"Annyeong. Yesung imnida", Yesung hyung membungkukan badannya ke Leeteuk hyung yang sekarang berdiri disampingku. Leeteuk hyung tampak tak percaya kalau Yesung hyung yang akan datang.

"Leeteuk imnida. Aku Hyung nya Wookie. Kau kesini pasti ingin bertemu dengan Wookie kan?",

"Ne hyung. Aku ada urusan dengan Wookie dan ini sangat penting"

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk. Kalian bisa membicarakannya didalam, jangan didepan pintu. Ayo masuk"

Aigoo, Leeteuk hyung! Sebenarnya aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Yesung hyung apalagi berbicara dengannya. Kenapa kau malah menyuruhnya masuk?.

"Wookie-ah. Kenapa kau masih berdiri didepan pintu. Ayo cepat duduk",

"Ne Hyung", dengan rasa yang campur aduk, antara senang, malu, gugup, dan bingung, aku mengambil posisi duduk disamping Yesung hyung, karna Leeteuk hyung memberiku kode untuk duduk disamping Yesung hyung saja. Tiba-tiba saja suasana jadi kaku, hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara, aneh!.

"hehehe… Oh iya, Sepertinya Hyung menjadi orang ketiga disini. Yasudah, hyung tinggal yah", seketika itu juga Leeteuk hyung pergi dengan senyuman setan dibibirnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Tuhan! Bantu aku.

"Wookie, Kau dan Hyungmu sama-sama lucu yah",

"Hyuuung. Itu tidak lucu sama sekali", aku memanyunkan bibirku karna dia mengatakan aku dan hyungku Lucu, dia pikir aku dan hyung ku pelawak apa?

"Ne, Arraseo. Jangan cemberut gitu dong, jelek tau", kurasakan tangan itu menyentuh pipiku lagi, tapi kali ini Yesung hyung mencubit pipiku.

"Hyung, sakit", dengan cepat ku tepis tangan Yesung hyung sebelum debar jantung ku kembali bekerja tidak normal. "Sebenarnya hyung ada apa datang kemari?".

"i.. itu.. Aku mau minta maaf karna tadi sudah membuatmu menangis. Aku menyesal melakukannya Wookie, kau mau memaafkan hyung?",

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Hyung. Kau tidak salah, kau kan tadi hanya berakting", sekarang aku hanya bisa menundukkan wajahku, aku sangat malu untuk menatap Yesung hyung.

"Sebenarnya, tadi itu aku…"

"Aku tau, tadi itu kau hanya terbawa suasana saja kan Hyung. Sudah lah hyung, jangan dibicarakan lagi", aku menundukkan wajahku semakin dalam.

"Aku menyukaimu Wookie"

Yesung hyung mulai lagi, kenapa dia malah melanjutkan aktingnya!. "Hyung, jangan berakting lagi. Apa kau tidak lelah seharian terus berakting. Akting mu sudah bagus Hyung!".

"Aku tidak sedang berakting Wookie. Aku serius"

_Ryeowook POV END_

_Author POV_

Yesung meyakinkan Ryeowook kalau sekarang dia sedang tidak berakting. Tapi ryeowook sepertinya tidak percaya. Ryeowook terus menundukkan wajahnya. "Wookie, tatap aku. I'm Serious", Yesung menangkup wajah Ryeowook agar dia dapat melihat wajah Ryeowook.

"Hyung, kau tidak bercanda?"

"Sama sekali tidak Wookie. Aku tidak bercanda ataupun berakting. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu, ah tidak,, aku mencintaimu", ucap Yesung masih terus meletakkan tangannya dikedua pipi mulus Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku Hyung? Kita belum saling mengenal"

"Aku tau itu Wookie, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Aku menyukaimu semenjak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu"

"Waktu pertama kali kau bertemu denganku, kau mengira kalau aku ini adalah seorang Yeoja. Kau menyadari kalau aku ini namja kan Hyung?", Yesung melepas tangannya dari pipi Ryeowook dan kemudian tertawa.

"Hahaha… Wookie. Mengenai kejadian waktu itu aku juga minta maaf. Itu salah mu juga, kau terlalu manis untuk ukuran namja", Yesung kembali mencubit pipi Ryeowook, Ryeowook pun hanya mem'pout'kan bibirnya. "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya Hyung?", karna keadaan Ryeowook yang polos nya minta ampun, Yesung terpaksa memberikan pertanyaan secara langsung. "Kau mau menjadi namjachingku?"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung tak percaya. Ryeowook kembali teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk hyung pada saat dimeja makan tadi, 'Dengar Wookie, jadikan masa lalu sebagai pelajaran buatmu. Mulailah hidup yang baru', itulah yang diingat Ryeowook, dan sepertinya Ryeowook juga tidak ingin menghilangkan kesempatan emas ini.

"Wookie-ah, kenapa kau tidak menjawabku? Apa kau menolakku?"

"Aniyo Hyung. Aku mau menjadi namjachingu mu", ucap Ryeowook pelan dan malu-malu. "Mwo? Aku tidak dengar, bisa kau katakan sekali lagi?".

"AKU MAU MENJADI NAMJACHINGU MU HYUNG!", Ryeowook mengulang kembali perkataannya dengan cukup keras.

"Jinjja? Aku tidak salah dengarkan?", Ryeowook menggeleng. "Hwa! Gomawo Wookie-ah! Akhirnya kau menjadi milikku. Aku senang sekali, aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia Wookie!", Yesung langsung memeluk Wookie dengan penuh rasa bahagia karna cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sementara itu, dibalik sebuah dinding terlihat seseorang yang sepertinya tidak ada kerjaan sedang mengintip YeWook couple, Yup! Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Leeteuk. "Akhirnya Dongsaeng ku punya kekasih lagi. Ini benar-benar luar biasa, ditambah lagi kekasih nya seorang aktor terkenal", gumam Leeteuk pelan sambil lompat-lompat layaknya orang yang benar-benar tidak punya kerjaan. -_-"

`Skip Time`

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Tentu saja ,menjemput sahabatku, Wookie!"

"Lain kali kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Kau langsung saja pergi ke kampusmu"

"Memangnya kau siapa berani mengatur-ngatur hidupku? Seharusnya kau yang tidak perlu cari perhatian dengan Wookie ku!"

Itulah perdebatan dipagi hari, tepatnya didepannya rumah Ryeowook. Mendengar suara ribut-ribut didepan rumahnya, Ryeowook segera menuju tempat kejadian perkara.

"Yesung hyung, Kyunie ? Sedang apa kalian berdua disini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu Wookie", jawab Kyuhyun dan Yesung secara bersamaan. Ryeowook jadi bengong dengan tingkah kedua namja yang ada dihadapannya. 'Bagaimana ini? Kalau aku memilih pergi dengan Yesung hyung, nanti Kyuhyun marah. Kalau aku pergi dengan Kyuhyun, Yesung hyung yang marah. Bagaimana ini?' guman Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Wookie, ayo berangkat. Kita sudah terlambat!", seru Kyuhyun.

"Naik mobil ku saja Wookie, maka kau tidak akan terlambat", Yesung juga tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak! Kyuhyun, kau pergi saja duluan. Dan Yesung hyung, kau pasti ada syuting hari ini kan, lebih baik kau segera pergi ke lokasi syutingmu saja. Dan aku, pergi naik bus saja. Besok, kalian berdua tidak perlu menjemputku lagi. Sampai jumpa", Ryeowook melewati 2 namja itu dan segera menuju halte bus.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!",

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu Evil !"

_Author POV END_

Kampus

_Kyuhyun POV_

Pagi ini aku benar-benar sial, ini semua karna namja kepala besar itu. Untuk apa dia pakai acara menjemput Wookie ke kampus, dia pikir dia itu siapa Wookie? Baru saja kenal, sudah sok deket gitu. Sekarang aku sedang menunggu kedatangan Wookie dikelas, karna dia pergi naik Bus, tentu saja itu akan memakan waktu lama dibandingkan jika dia ikut bersamaku.

"Kyunie!",

Akhirnya dia datang juga, sepertinya dia sangat bahagia hari ini. "Kyunie, hari ini aku sangat senang sekali!".

"Kenapa? Apa karna kau dijemput oleh 2 orang namja, dan kemudian kau dengan enaknya menolak!"

"Kyunie! Kau marah denganku karna kejadian tadi?. Mianhaeyo, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya terlalu bingung untuk menerima ajakan siapa"

"Untuk apa kau bingung? Tentu saja tadi itu harusnya kau menerima ajakanku!. Aku kan sahabatmu, dan dia bukan siapa-siapamu!",

Semoga saja, dengan berpura-pura marah seperti ini, Wookie jadi lebih memilihku daripada namja kepala besar itu. Tapi, kenapa Wookie malah senyum-senyum sendiri? Aku kan sedang marah dengannya?

"Kyunie, aku punya kabar gembira buatmu?"

"Kabar gembira apa?"

"Aku, aku dan Yesung hyung sudah resmi menjalin hubungan. Tadi malam, dia datang kerumahku dan menyatakan cintanya kepadaku",

"Mwo?"

"Aku tau, kau pasti senang mendengarnya. Bukankah kau menginginkan aku bahagia? Dan sekarang aku benar-benar bahagia Kyunie!Ini semua juga berkat kau yang sudah memberiku semangat. Gomawo Kyunie!",

Wookie memelukku dengan erat, aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaanya. Tapi apa dia bisa merasakan kesedihanku?

"Kyunie, karna hari ini aku sangat senang, bagaimana kalau nanti kau aku traktir ice cream. Kau mau kan Kyunie?".

"Jangan panggil aku Kyunie lagi!", aku melepas pelukan Wookie dan pergi meninggalkannya. "Kyunie! Kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi masuk!". Aku berhenti sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak semangat kuliah hari ini. Dan sudah ku bilang, jangan panggil aku Kyunie! Aku tidak suka…", kemudian aku benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu.

_Kyuhyun POV END_

_Ryeowook POV_

"Kenapa dia? Tidak seperti biasanya seperti itu? Apa dia tidak suka aku berpacaran dengan Yesung hyung?. Sepertinya tidak mungkin, bukankah tadi malam dia setuju?"

Daripada aku bingung memikirkannya lebih baik aku konsen dengan mata kuliah hari ini. Masalah Kyuhyun, nanti bisa aku cari tau… Sepulang dari kuliah nanti, aku akan menemuinya.. Pasti dia sekarang pulang kerumah dan main games.

`skip time, again and again…`

Selesai juga kuliah hari ini, walau selalu dibekali dengan tugas yang membuatku sedikit pusing. Aku harus segera pergi menemui Kyuhyun, sekaligus memberinya materi kuliah dan tugas hari ini. Aku pun selesai menyusun buku-buku dan kumasukkan kembali kedalam ranselku.

Saat melewati salah satu gerbang dikampusku, aku merasa ada orang yang memanggil namaku, tapi aku tidak menemukan orang itu.

"Wookie, wookie-ah, aku disini…", ku dengar baik-baik suara itu sampai aku menemukan seseorang yang berada didalam mobil, 1 pintu kaca mobilnya terbuka agar aku dapat melihat siapa orang itu. Ku tajamkan penglihatanku untuk melihat kedalam mobil, "Yesung hyung!", yesung hyung melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar aku segera masuk kedalam mobilnya. Aku pun segera masuk. "Yesung hyung, untuk apa kau datang kesini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu. Aku mau mengajak mu ke lokasi syutingku"

"Lagi?, Hyung, aku tidak bisa. Hari ini aku harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun"

"Bukankah kau sudah bertemu dengannya dikampus?"

"Ne, tapi tadi pagi tiba-tiba saja dia mengatakan tidak semangat kuliah. Dan langsung pergi"

"Apa kau sudah mengatakan kepadanya kalau aku namjachingu mu?"

"Iya, aku sudah mengatakannya tadi pagi. Setelah itu dia langsung pergi", ku lihat sekarang Yesung hyung senyum-senyum sendiri, sifat aneh nya muncul lagi. "Jadi hyung, aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu".

"Kau lebih mementingkan Kyuhyun daripada aku?", sekarang wajahnya malah berubah menjadi serius.

"Bukan begitu maksudku Hyung. Kyunie itu sahabatku",

"Dan aku adalah NAMJACHINGU mu. Dan jangan memanggilnya dengan 'KYUNIE'. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi!".

"Hyung, kau memarahiku?", aku tak menyangka namja yang selalu memberikan senyuman yang menyejukkan. kali ini aku melihat sisi lain dari dirinya..

"Mianhae Wookie, aku hanya tak suka kau membicarakan namja lain saat kau sedang bersamaku. Aku mohon kau jangan salah paham, mianhae chagiya… Aku tak akan mengulangi hal itu lagi",

"Gwaenchana. Sudahlah hyung, kita berangkat kelokasi syutingmu sekarang", kali ini aku memaklumi Yesung hyung saja, mungkin dia tipe orang yang perncemburu, dan aku tak mengulanginya lagi. Aku baru mengenalnya jadi wajar kalau aku belum tau semua sifatnya.

_Ryeowook POV END_

_Author POV_

Untuk kedua kalinya Yesung mengajak Ryeowook kelokasi syutingnya, walaupun masih tetap dengan paksaan.

"Hyung, kau pasti kabur lagi dari lokasi syuting yah?", tanya Wookie saat Yesung sudah menjalankan mobilnya.

"Tidak, aku menjemputmu saat syuting sedang break. Jadi kau jangan khawatir", Yesung kembali tersenyum seperti biasanya, senyum yang bisa membuat Ryeowook menjadi tenang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun sampai di lokasi syuting yang berbeda tempat dari yang kemarin. Hari ini lokasi syutingnya pindah disebuah rumah mewah. Saat mobil Yesung sudah memasuki pekarangan rumah mewah itu, Sang Prince manager sudah 'menyambut' kedatangan Yesung. Sepertinya Prince manager kaget saat melihat yang keluar dari mobil tidak hanya satu orang, tapi dua orang!. Prince manager menatap curiga ke Yesung. Prince manager kemudian mendekati Yesung kemudian menarik Yesung ke tempat yang sekiranya orang tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"hmm… mau dia apakan Yesung hyungku?", Ryeowook yang kebingungan hanya bisa berdiri didekat mobil Yesung. Ryeowook tidak berani mengikuti Yesung dan Prince manager itu.

Sementara itu Yesung juga kebingungan karna ditarik oleh managernya ke tempat yang sepi. "Hyung, kau ini kenapa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya denganmu. Kau ini kenapa? Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan namja itu?".

Yesung menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. Mau tak mau Yesung harus mengakui hubungannya dengan managernya sendiri, "Dia, Namjachingku", ucap Yesung pelan. Prince manager menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sudah ku duga!"

"Kau tidak marah padaku kan Hyung?" tanya Yesung dengan ragu

"Aku tidak ada hak apapun untuk melarangmu menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Tapi ini 'bentuk'nya beda Yesung, kau mengertikan? Bagaimana kalau semua orang tau?"

"Sudahlah Hyung, itu urusan nanti. Aku yakin tidak akan ada orang yang tau. Oh iya… Bagaimana hasil tes kesehatanku kemarin? Aku tidak kenapa-napa kan Hyung?"

"i.. iya. Kau baik-baik saja".

"Benarkan kataku, aku tidak apa-apa, aku ini sehat!. Ya sudah Hyung, tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Aku harus menemui Wookie ku, pasti dia sedang menunggu". Yesung pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Managernya.

"Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya padamu Yesung!. Kalian tidak seharusnya bersatu, karna kalian pasti akan berpisah juga", sang manager mengeluh saat Yesung sudah tak ada dihadapannya.

Sekarang Yesung menemui Ryeowook yang masih berdiri didekat mobilnya, Yesung tersenyum kecil melihat Ryeowook.

"Hyung, Apa dia memarahimu?", tanya Ryeowook saat Yesung sudah didekatnya.

"Memarahiku? Tentu saja tidak. Disini sangat ramai, kita ke ruang istirahatku saja", Ryeowook mengangguk dan mengikuti Yesung. Mereka masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu, menuju sebuah ruangan yang didalamnya terdapat semua perlengkapan syuting Yesung. Mereka duduk disofa yang ada diruangan itu, Yesung merebahkan badannya disandaran sofa.

"Kau lelah hyung?"

"Ah.. tidak", Yesung langsung menegakkan badannya. "Kau berkeringat Hyung…", Ryeowook langsung mengambil sapu tangan yang selalu ada didalam tasnya dan mengusapkannya dibagian wajah Yesung yang penuh dengan keringat. Mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa(?) itu, Yesung seperti terhipnotis dengan wajah Ryeowook, ditatapnya lekat-lekat mata karamel itu. Yesung membelai pipi namja cantik yang ada dihadapannya, Ryeowook yang tadi serius menghilangkan keringat disekitar wajah Yesung jadi ikut menatap mata Yesung.

Perlahan Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah Ryeowook, saat merasakan terpaan nafas Yesung, Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya saat dirasakannya bibir Yesung sudah menempel dibibirnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Awalnya hanya saling menempel. Tapi perlahan dan pasti ciuman itu sudah menjadi pagutan dan lumatan kecil. Keduanya benar-benar sedang mencurahkan rasa cinta mereka terhadap pasangan.

"Oppa!"

Keduanya tersentak dan langsung mengatur jarak. Sepertinya, tak ada gunanya Ryeowook menghapus keringat Yesung, karna sekarang Yesung kembali berkeringat, begitu juga dengan Ryeowook. Seseorang menatap 'horor' kearah Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Apa yang barusan kalian lakukan?", tanya seorang yeoja yang tadi secara tiba-tiba mengganggu kemesraan Yesung dan Ryeowook. Yesung menjawab dengan ragu, "seperti yang kau lihat…"

Yeoja itu memanyunkan bibirnya,"kalau aku tau kalian sedang melakukan apa. Untuk apa aku bertanya lagi padamu Oppa!"

"kau, tidak tau?" tanya Yesung memastikan. Yeoja itu menggeleng, "Sudahlah… aku tidak peduli kalian sedang melakukan apa",

Yesung dan Ryeowook menarik nafas lega secara bersamaan. "Untuk apa kau kemari Luna?"

"Aku membuatkan makan siang untukmu Oppa", Luna duduk disamping Yesung dan menyerahkan kotak bekal ke Yesung. "Nanti saja ku makan…", Yesung meletakkan kotak bekal itu dimeja. "Ah Oppa! Kenapa tidak dimakan sekarang saja. Nanti sudah tidak enak lagi!"

"Aku tidak lapar Luna. Kau tenang saja, nanti pasti akanku urusan mu disini sudah selesaikan. Kau boleh keluar sekarang".

"Shireo! Aku mau disini saja", Luna merangkul tangan Yesung dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yesung. Tentu saja itu membuat Ryeowook jealous setengah mati, Yesung yang menyadari ketidaksukaan Ryeowook dengan Luna langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Luna. Membuat Luna kaget dengan perlakuan Yesung.

"Kau segera lah keluar",

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau. Aku mau disini saja, bersamamu!. Lebih baik, dia saja yang keluar!", Luna menunjuk Ryeowook dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Sudahlah Hyung. Aku saja yang keluar!", Ryewook mulai beranjak dari sofa, tapi Yesung menahan tangan Ryeowook. "Yang ku suruh untuk keluar itu dia Wookie, bukan Kau!", Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook agar kembali duduk. Sekarang giliran Yesung yang berdiri,"Luna, cepat keluar dari sini sekarang!. Aku ingin istirahat!",

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau lebih memilih namja itu daripada aku Oppa!"

"Terserah apa katamu, keluar sekarang!". Luna mendengus kesal karna Yesung memarahinya.

"Kau menyebalkan Oppa!", Luna keluar dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca, karna baru kali ini Yesung memarahinya.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau dia mengadu ke managernya karna kau sudah memarahinya? Dia salah satu pemain utama kan?", tanya Ryeowook cemas.

"Kau tenang saja. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Aww…", Entah kenapa Yesung tiba-tiba merasakan sakit dibagian dada kirinya, tepatnya, dibagian Jantung. Yesung menekan dadanya, dan kembali duduk.

"Hyung! Neo gwaenchanayo?", Ryeowook panik melihat Yesung yang sedang kesakitan. "Gwaenchana…", yesung kembali bersikap biasa, sepertinya rasa sakit itu sudah hilang.

"Kau sakit Hyung? Wajahmu terlihat pucat sekarang?"

"Aniyo… Aku tidak sakit. Kau tenang saja, aku memang sering seperti ini".

Seseorang kembali datang ke ruang istirahat yesung. "Yesung, syuting sudah mau dimulai. Ayo keluar…", kali ini perintah mutlak(?) dari manager mengharuskan Yesung untuk kembali menjalankan tugasnya.

"sebentar lagi aku akan keluar hyung", Manager itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu keluar dari ruang istirahat Yesung.

"Kau tunggu disini saja ya Wookie…",

"Tapi kan aku kesini mau melihat mu berakting hyung",

"Aku syuting di luar ruangan, matahari sangat terik sekali. Kau akan kelelahan nanti, lebih baik kau menungguku saja disini",

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku mau ikut denganmu…"

"Aniya… Kau harus menungguku disini. Hari ini adalah syuting terakhirku, Aku akan segera menyelesaikan semua tugasku dan akan segera kembali untuk menemuimu disini, Arraseo?"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan berat hati. "Yasudah… Aku keluar sekarang", Yesung mengecup sekilas pipi Ryeowook kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri.

_Author POV END_

_Ryeowook POV_

Yesung hyung meninggalkanku sendirian disini, menyebalkan sekali, aku kan bosan! Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan ditempat ini,,,

Ahh… sebaiknya aku menghubungi Kyuhyun. Aku ingin tau sebenarnya ada apa dengannya hari ini. Aku mengambil ponsel yang ada disaku celanaku dan segera menghubungi Kyuhyun.

_"Yeoboseo"_

"Ya! Kau dimana sekarang?"

"_Aku dirumah. Ada apa kau menghubungiku?"_

"tentu saja untuk menanyakan alasanmu kenapa tadi kau pergi begitu saja?"

"_Bukankah tadi sudah ku bilang, aku sedang tidak semangat"_

"Aku tidak bisa kau bohongi. Kau tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya, sebenarnya kau kenapa? Tolong katakan padaku"

"_Ini semua karna kau pacaran dengan Yesung!"_

"Mwo? Bukankah kemarin kau mengijinkan aku untuk bersamanya? Kenapa sekarang kau jadi berubah pikiran?"

"_Aku tidak berubah pikiran. Hanya saja, hanya saja ini terlalu cepat. Kalian baru saja mengenal, aku takut dia hanya mempermainkanmu saja"_

"Aku tau ini terlalu cepat. Tapi aku percaya Yesung hyung serius dan tidak mempermainkanku. Aku mohon percayalah Kyunie…"

"_Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"_

"Baiklah, Tapi kau jangan seperti ini Kyu. Sampai kapan kau akan tidak suka dengan Yesung hyung, dia itu sangat baik… dan.." omongan Ryeowook terpotong karna Kyuhyun

"_Jangan lupakan aku Wookie…"_

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Aku takut kau melupakanku, karna sekarang kau sudah bersama orang yang kau cintai"_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, mana mungkin aku melupakanmu. Kau itu sahabatku… Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan pikiran bodohmu itu"

"_Kau berjanji?"_

"Aku berjanji. Kita ini sudah kenal lama, kau tidak perlu meragukan aku"

"_Kalau begitu, mana janjimu untuk membelikanku ice cream?"_

"eeh? Kalau kau tidak pulang lebih cepat, tadi aku pasti akan membelikannya untukmu. Besok akan ku belikan untukmu"

"_Besok kita tidak kuliah…"_

"Kalau begitu, Besok aku akan datang ke apartemenmu"

"_Jinjja? Kau mau datang kesini? Baiklah, aku pegang janjimu"_

"Yasudah… Kau jangan membuatku khawatir lagi yah. Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah dengan keputusanku ini…"

"_Ne, Mianhae sudah membuatmu khawatir. Tapi, dia benar-benar memperlakukanmu dengan baikkan?"_

"Tentu saja"

"_Baguslah… Kalau saja dia berani menyakitimu, Aku jamin hidupnya tidak akan selamat"_

"Jangan berlebihan. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Sampai ketemu besok". Aku langsung memutuskan pembicaraan dengan Kyuhyun karena entah kenapa mataku sekarang jadi sangat mengantuk. Sebaiknya aku tidur dari pada hanya duduk diam seperti ini.

_Ryeowook POV END_

_Author POV_

Ryeowook sudah memposisikan badannya untuk tidur diatas sofa, memejamkan matanya dan beberapa saat kemudian sudah Wookie sudah berada didunia mimpinya.

Yesung yang sedang menjalani pekerjaannya terlihat sangat semangat, berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Biasanya sutradara yang selalu menyuruh Yesung untuk menyelesaikan syuting, tapi kali ini berbeda, malah Yesung yang menyuruh Sutradara untuk segera melanjutkan Syuting tanpa jeda. Itu semua karna Yesung ingin segera menyelesaikan syuting terakhirnya ini dan segera menemui Ryeowook di ruang istirahatnya.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun termenung sendiri dikamarnya. "Mungkin Wookie memang bukan untukku, Dia hanya ditakdirkan sebagai sahabatku. Tidak seharusnya aku menyukainya, Lebih baik aku belajar untuk melupakan Wookie dari sekarang".

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, Yesung telah menyelesaikan hari terakhir syutingnya. Walaupun tubuhnya sangat lelah hari ini, tapi Yesung berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya dari Ryeowook. Sekarang Yesung menuju ruang istirahatnya.

_Author POV END_

_Yeusng POV_

"Wookie sedang apa sekarang? Pasti dia sangat bosan menungguku. Dia pasti belum makan, aku akan mengajaknya makan malam saja". Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju ruang istirahat.

Aku berhenti sejenak saat sudah berdiri didepan pintu, Bahkan saat mau membuka pintu saja, jantungku berdegup sangat cepat. Inilah salah satu alasanku kenapa aku tidak membolehkannya melihatku syuting. Aku pasti tidak akan konsen saat dia melihatku, itu hanya akan membuat jantungku bekerja tidak normal. Ternyata, rasa cinta itu tidak baik buat kesehatan jantungku, hahaha…

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung membuka pintu dan ternyata, Wookie ku sedang tertidur pulas. Dia pasti benar-benar bosan disini…

Aku mencoba mendekatinya, agar melihat wajahnya saat tertidur lebih dekat lagi, 'benar-benar namja polos', gumamku dalam hati agar tak membangunkannya. Sebaiknya aku langsung mengantarkannya pulang, tapi aku tidak tega untuk membangunkannya.

Drrrrt

Drrrrt

Drrrrt

Ponsel siapa itu? Ku lirik ke arah meja yang ada disampingku, ternyata ponsel Wookie. Ada panggilan dari Leeteuk hyung. 'pasti Hyung nya mau menanyakan kenapa Wookie belum pulang. Kalau hyung nya marah bagaimana? Bisa-bisa aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan Wookie lagi. Lebih baik, aku coba untuk jawab sebisaku saja'.

"Yeoboseo?", aku mengangkat telpon itu agak jauh dari Wookie, supaya dia tidak terbangun.

"Yeoboseo. Wookie-ah?". Aneh sekali, kenapa suara Leeteuk hyung berbeda saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya

"Aniyo. Wookie sedang tidur, ini Yesung"

"Yesung? Kekasih Wookie, yang aktor terkenal itu?"

"Ne.."

"Ah… Kebetulan sekali.. Kenalkan, Kim Kangin imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Kangin hyung. Kau sekarang sedang bersama Wookie kan?"

"Ne Hyung"

"Baguslah, Leeteuk sedang ke toilet sekarang. Dia menyuruhku untuk menelpon Wookie, tapi karna kau yang mengangkat sebaiknya aku memberitahukan kepada mu saja. Tolong sampaikan pada Wookie kalau Leeteuk tidak bisa pulang hari ini. Aku dan Leeteuk ada urusan pekerjaan diluar kota. Jadi, jangan tunggu Leeteuk pulang. Kau bisa mengatakannya pada Wookie kan?"

"Tentu saja, nanti kalau dia bangun pasti akan aku sampaikan, kau tenang saja Kangin hyung".

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mianhae kalau sudah mengganggu 'aktivitasmu' dengan Wookie. Kalian lanjutkan saja tidurnya"

"Hyung, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan".

Tuut tut tut

"Dia menutup telpon tanpa mendengar penjelasanku? Menyebalkan. Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Wookie? Ah, biarkan sajalah dia mau berpikiran apa. Hmm… ini sudah sangat malam, lebih baik aku membawa Wookie ke apartemenku saja, supaya dia bisa cepat tidur dengan nyaman, kalau aku membawanya pulang ke rumahnya, itu akan memakan waktu yang lama. Lagi pula, Leeteuk hyung tidak pulang, aku tidak tega meninggalkannya sendiri".

Ku gendong pelan-pelan tubuh Wookie, ku harap dia tidak terbangun. Tidak ku pedulikan tatapan aneh dari beberapa Kru syuting yang masih membereskan peralatan syuting, yang penting sekarang aku membawa Wookie pulang secepatnya. Setelah menyamankan posisi Wookie di mobil, aku menemui Manager hyung yang sekarang sedang berbicara dengan sutradara.

"Hyung. Aku pulang duluan yah… semuanya sudah beres kan?"

"Yah, kau pulanglah, kau pasti sangat lelah. Hati-hati menyetirnya, jangan ngebut, pelan-pelan saja yang penting selamat. Sampai diapartemen, kau harus langsung tidur, jangan begadang ataupun minum-minum. Kau mengerti?"

"Kau ini manager ku atau ibu ku. Jangan khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau juga harus banyak istirahat hyung, kau lebih lelah dibandingkan aku", aku menepuk pelan punggung manager hyung kemudian kembali ke mobilku. Dan segera menuju apartemen.

-_-_-_-Skip Time-_-_-_-

Sekarang Wookie sudah berbaring nyaman ditempat tidurku. Senang rasanya tidak mengganggu tidurnya. Mendengar hembusan nafasnya yang teratur membuatku mengantuk juga, aku ingin sekali tidur disampingnya sambil memeluknya. Tidak apa-apa kan? Aku kan namjachingu nya… Jadi seharusnya tidak masalah. Tapi… kalau Wookie terbangun dia bisa mengira kalau aku otak mesum. Ah,, sebaiknya jangan, aku harus membiarkan Wookie tidur dengan nyaman.

Ku tarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Wookie sampai batas dada, dan kemudian aku keluar dari kamar. Sekarang, giliran aku yang tidur disofa.. "Aww… Dadaku sakit lagi. Ada apa denganku. Apa ini efek samping karna jantungku selalu berdetak cepat saat melihat Wookie? Dadaku benar-benar sakit. Lebih baik aku tidur, mungkin dengan begitu rasa sakitnya bisa hilang".

_Yesung POV END_

_Author POV_

Seorang namja tengah duduk diatas padang rumput, sekarang dia sedang memandang dengan tenang sebuah danau kecil yang ada dihadapannya. Sentuhan angin yang lembut membuat rambut lurusnya bergerak mengikuti irama angin. "Untuk apa aku disini? Aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi disini. Tidak akan pernah… Dia sudah pergi meninggalkanku", mulai terlihat cairan bening mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu…" namja itu menoleh kesamping untuk melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara.

Seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya, seseorang yang sebelumnya mengisi kebahagiaan disetiap harinya. Kini orang itu ada dihadapannya, memberikan senyum malaikatnya.

"Ki… Kibum? Kau.. bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?", namja yang bernama Kibum itu kembali tersenyum, kali ini disertai kekehan kecil.

"Kau jangan tertawa. Jawab aku, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Ini hanya sementara Wookie. Kita akan segera bertemu kembali. Sekarang, jalanilah hidupmu tanpa aku. Yang kau pilih sudah benar, berikanlah yang terbaik buat yesung"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti Bummie… Dari mana kau tahu tentang Yesung hyung?"

"Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya. Karna aku selalu ada disini…", Kibum menempelkan telapak tangannya tepat dijantung Wookie. "Hiks… hiks… Kibumie…", Ryeowook tidak tau harus sedih atau bahagia karna diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Kibum. Yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini adalah melepaskan kerinduannya dengan Kibum. Dipeluknya tubuh 'kekasihnya' itu. Air mata Ryeowook tambah mengalir saat aroma tubuh Kibum menyeruak di indra penciumannya. "Uljima chagiya…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wookie… Ireona! Wookie-ah, Ireona!" , Yesung menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Ryeowook, berharap kekasihnya itu bangun.

"Kibummie?…", Ryeowook membuka matanya, keringat membasahi keningnya.

"Kau sedang bermimpi Wookie?"

"Yesung hyung? Dimana Kibum?", Ryeowook memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi duduk.

"Kibum? Tidak ada yang bernama Kibum disini. Kau sedang bermimpi Wookie. Ini, minumlah dulu", Yesung menyodorkan segelas air putih ke Ryeowook, Ryeowook meneguk air itu sampai isinya tinggal setengah.

"Aku hanya bermimpi?"

"Ne, kau bermimpi. Sedari tadi kau mengigau menyebut nama Kibum. Apa kau bermimpi bertemu dengannya?"

"Iya hyung…", Yesung menghapus keringat dikening Ryeowook. Sesaat kemudian, Ryeowook baru menyadari dimana keberadaannya. "Yesung hyung, kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Kenapa kau tidak mengantarkanku pulang? Leeteuk hyung pasti mencemaskanku sekarang!"

"Kau tidak perlu cemas. Tadi malam saat kau tidur di ruang istirahat. Ku lihat Ponselmu bergetar, ternyata Leeteuk hyung yang menelpon. Karna tak ingin mengganggu tidurmu, aku langsung mengangkatnya, ternyata seseorang yang bernama Kangin yang berbicara…"

"Kangin Hyung? Kenapa Kangin hyung yang bicara. Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Leeteuk hyung!"

"Kenapa kau berpikiran negatif seperti itu. Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku…". Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya, membuatnya terkesan tampak imut dimata Yesung. Yesung pun menceritakan apa yang seharusnya diketahui Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk pasrah(?).

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kangin itu siapa. Kenapa dia menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya Hyung?".

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan,"Dia itu namjachingu nya Leeteuk hyung", jawab Ryeowook dengan datar. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu mereka keluar kota pasti bukan untuk urusan pekerjaan! Apa Kangin hyung itu ada tampang mesum? Pasti dia ingin 'mencelakakan' hyung mu"

"Dibandingkan dengan Kangin hyung. Tampang mesum lebih tampak diwajahmu?"

Yesung membulatkan matanya, dia tidak percaya kalau Ryeowook akan mengatainya seperti itu. "Apa maksudmu Wookie? Wajah tampan seperti ini kau bilang tampang mesum?"

"kalau kau tidak terima dengan perkataanku, kenapa kau membawaku ke apartemenmu? Kau pasti ingin berbuat macam-macam padaku kan, Hyung?"

"Ya! Aku membawamu kesini karna aku takut meninggalkanmu sendirian dirumah!"

"Aku hanya bercanda Hyung. Wajahmu lucu sekali kalau sedang serius seperti itu", Ryeowook tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yesung yang tidak terima dikatai 'mesum'.

"Kau sudah berani mempermainkan aku yah? Apa kau ingin melihat wajah mesumku yang sesungguhnya?", Yesung mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Ryeowook. "Kau mau apa Hyung?", Ryeowook menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Yesung semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Ryeowook sambil menatap tajam ke Ryeowook. Saat wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat… terdengar 'nyanyian' dari perut Ryeowook. Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya. "Itu suara perutku Hyung"

Yesung menghela nafas dan kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Ryeowook. "Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan. Sekarang ayo kita ke meja makan…".

"Aku mau mandi dulu Hyung. Tapi apakah kau bisa meminjamkan aku baju ganti?", Yesung mengamati Ryeowook. Lalu kemudian dia membuka lemari bajunya yang berukuran besar itu. Ryeowook membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf "O". terpanah dengan koleksi baju Yesung yang banyak dan mahal pastinya. Yesung mengambil kan 1 kaos dan 1 jeans yang kelihatannya sudah lama tidak dipakai tapi masih layak untuk dipakai(?). "Aku tidak punya baju yang ukurannya cocok untukmu. Jadi aku memberikan baju lama ku saja. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung. Yang penting masih bisa dipakai. Aku mandi dulu hyung.."

"aku tunggu di meja makan.."

Saat sarapan sedang berlangsung. Ryeowook teringat dengan mimpinya, 'Kibum menyuruhku untuk untuk memberikan yang terbaik buat Yesung hyung? Itu artinya, dia menyetujui hubunganku dengan Yesung hyung. Tapi itukan hanya mimpi…' Ryeowook sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya. Yesung yang merasa dicuekin segera mengambil tindakan(?).

"Kenapa kau melamun Wookie? Apa makanannya tidak enak?"

"Ah… Aniyo. Ini enak sekali"

"Apa kau memikirkan Kibum, namjachingu mu? Aku mengetahuinya dari Kyuhyun"

"Hyung, namjachingu ku sekarang adalah kau"

"Iya.. iya.. Itu hanya mimpi untuk apa kau pikirkan, sekarang kau makan saja. Tidak baik memikirkan orang yang sudah meninggal"

"Hyung, aku baru ingat. Hari ini aku harus pergi kerumah Kyuhyun. Aku sudah berjanji dengannya"

"Kalau begitu, selesai makan. Kita langsung berangkat saja"

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu Hyung?",

Yesung menggeleng,"Tidak. Aku sudah tidak ada jadwal syuting lagi. Jadi kau tenang saja".

"Gomawo hyung"

Setelah selesai makan. Ryeowook dan Yesung membereskan piring kotor bersama-sama, sambil sedikit bercanda. Setelah itu mereka langsung keluar dari apartemen untuk pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun. "Hyung, sebelum ke rumah kyuhyun. Bisa singgah ke mini market sebentar?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karna waktu itu aku sangat senang karna sudah menjadi pacarmu, jadi aku menjanjikan ke Kyuhyun kalau aku akan mentraktirnya Ice Cream"

"Baiklah. Belikan dia Ice Cream yang banyak nanti".

_Author POV END_

_Kyuhyun POV_

Hari ini Wookie akan datang, kira-kira dia datang jam berapa yah?. Aku harap secepatnya, apartemen sudah ku bersihkan, aku juga sudah mandi. Apalagi yang perlu dibereskan yah? Sepertinya tidak ada lagi.

Ting

Tong

"Ah! Itu pasti Wookie, dia datang lebih cepat dari yang ku bayangkan", aku segera membuka pintu dan…

"Annyeong Kyuhyun! Aku datang! Ini aku bawakan Ice Cream untukmu!". dan benar, Wookie datang. Tapi kenapa harus ada orang itu disampingnya. "Ayo masuk Wookie" aku menarik tangan Wookie untuk masuk kedalam. "Ayo masuk Hyung…", Wookie ikut-ikutan menarik tangan orang itu agar masuk juga.

"Kyuhun, Ice Creamnya aku simpan dikulkas dulu saja yah, sekalian aku mau membuatkan minum khusus buat kalian berdua… Kalian mengobrol saja dulu",

Wookie meninggalkanku dengan Yesung diruang tamu. "Kau tinggal disini?", dia mengajakku bicara, tapi pertanyaannya sungguh tidak elit. "Tidak! Aku tinggal di pinggir jalan!"

"Kenapa denganmu, aku tanya baik-baik kau malah bersikap seperti itu",

"Apa kau tidak punya pertanyaan lain? Kalau tidak ada sebaiknya kau diam saja",

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba akrab denganmu, sahabat kekasihku. Apa aku salah?",

"Terserah kau sajalah". Aku memainkan PSP ku yang sedari tadi ku pegang, daripada aku harus berhadapan dengan orang aneh didepanku.

"Apa Wookie sering datang kesini?"

"Saat Kibum masih hidup, kami sering kumpul disini", aku menjawab seadanya sambil terus memainkan PSP ku. "Aku ingin tau kibum itu orang yang seperti apa".

"Yang pasti, dia sangat berbeda denganmu".

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?", Wookie datang sambil membawa 3 kaleng minuman. "Katanya kau mau membuatkan minuman, kenapa kau malah membawa minuman kaleng?", ku lihat dia tersenyum tidak jelas. "hehe.. tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak semangat…". Hah? Sepertinya Wookie mengulangi perkataanku kemarin. Dia mengejekku?

"Aku mau ke toilet… Dimana tempatnya?"

"Ada didekat dapur Hyung", Baguslah, dia pergi ke toilet sekarang. "Kau masih cuek dengan Yesung hyung…", ku –pause- kan PSP ku dan melirik ke Wookie. "Tidak mungkinkan aku langsung bersikap sok akrab dengannya. Yang ada nanti dia malah menganggapku aneh".

"Hahaha… kau kan memang aneh. Suka berubah pikiran setiap saat. Oh iya… tadi malam, aku memimpikan Kibum".

Kibum? Apa kali ini Wookie akan menangis saat mengingat Kibum?. "Memimpikan kibum? Kau pasti senang karna dia datang kemimpimu. Kapan yah dia akan datang kemimpi ku juga. Aku merindukannya".

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita datang ke makamnya saja?"

"Kau yakin?", aku memastikan ajakan Wookie. "Tentu saja. Bukankah kau bilang kau merindukannya? Tentu saja kita harus menemuinya"

"hmm… kenapa Dia lama sekali ditoilet?",

"Benar juga. Kenapa Yesung hyung lama sekali".

"Biar aku cek!", aku segera menuju toilet. Aku penasaran kenapa dia betah sekali berada ditoilet.

Tok Tok

"Ya! Kenapa kau lama sekali. Cepat keluar, aku mau buang air kecil!".

Kenapa tidak ada suara? Aku mendekatkan telingaku ke pintu, mencoba mendengar sesuatu dari dalam, tapi aku tidak mendengar apapun. "YA! KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA. ATAU PINTUNYA AKU BUKA?". Dia benar-benar tidak mendengarkan perintahku? Baiklah.. Tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan didalam, aku akan masuk!. Aku pun langsung membuka pintu dan..

Dia terbaring dilantai? Dia pingsan?. "ya.. Bangun! Yesung! Cepat bangun. Kenapa kau tidur disini?", ku guncang-guncang tubuhnya agar dia sadar. Sepertinya dia benar-benar pinsan.

"Yesung hyung? Kyu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tau Wookie. Saat aku membuka pintu, dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri?", Ku lihat Wookie sangat panik sekarang, air matanya juga sudah mulai terlihat. SIAL! Aku paling benci melihatnya menangis. Dia juga mencoba membangunkan Yesung, tapi tentu saja namja itu tidak bangun. "Sudahlah, kita bawa dia kerumah sakit". Aku segera mengangkat Yesung menuju mobilku, disusul dengan Wookie. Kami pun segera menuju rumah sakit.

To Be Continued lagi…

Panjang banget yah kayaknya.. hehehehe.. membosankan kah? *readers : Neeee!

Ada kah yang masih penasaran sama kelanjutannya? Kalok ada mohon Review nya yah,, karna kalok gak ada yang Review, Author gak akan lanjutin FF ini.. hehehe #pasrah

Semuanya ada ditangan Readers… #apa seh..

Oke deh… ditunggu reviewnya yah… ^^

Dan khamsahamnida buat yang udah Review, saya sangat cinta kalian ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : He's Gone (Chapter 5)

Pairing : Yesung dan Ryeowook

Genre : YAOI (Boys Love), Sad Romance (?)

Summary : _"Aku tidak bisa diam disini tanpa melakukan apapun untukmu" _

Author : Anak YeWook

Warning : Penulisan kata banyak yang salah, mohon dimaafkan. Authornya Abal, Ceritanya jadi Gak Jelas.

Disclaimer : Yesung milik Ryeowook. Ryeowook milik Yesung. YeWook saling memiliki… GAK BOLEH BUAT YANG LAIN! *hahaha

LINK Chapter sebelumnya :

_Kyuhyun POV_

Ku lihat Wookie terduduk dilantai dan bersandar didinding, air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir sejak tadi, tangannya menggenggam ponsel Yesung, baru saja dia menelpon manager Yesung. Aku yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan pintu UGD ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Kyu, hiks.. Yesung hyung hiks… tidak apa-apakan?". Ku raih badannya untuk masuk kepelukkanku. "Kau tenang saja. Dia hanya pingsan, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa", tubuhnya bergetar didalam pelukanku, bagaimana supaya membuatnya berhenti menangis?.

"Wookie… percayalah padaku. Semuaya akan baik-baik saja",

"Kalau Yesung hyung tidak apa-apa. Kenapa Dokter tidak juga keluar?". Benar kata Wookie, kenapa Dokter tidak juga keluar, kalau memang tidak terjadi apa-apa, Dokter pasti sudah keluar. Sekarang sudah hampir 1 jam. Tapi pintu itu masih belum terbuka juga.

"Dimana Yesung sekarang?", Wookie melepaskan pelukanku, dan secara bersamaan kami pun berdiri. ku rasa yang datang itu manager Yesung. "masih diperiksa…", Wookie menjawab dengan pelan.

"Bagaimana ceritanya Yesung sampai dibawa kerumah sakit?",

"Dia tiba-tiba pingsan saat di toilet…"

"Kau siapa?"

"Kyuhyun imnida. Aku teman Wookie".

_Kyuhyun POV END_

_Author POV_

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka, ketiga orang yang sudah menunggu dari tadi pun langsung mendekati Dokter.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Yesung hyung?", ryeowook menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, berharap tidak terjadi hal yang buruk dengan –kekasihnya.

"Apa kalian adalah keluarga Yesung-ssi? Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan…", ryeowook tertunduk kecewa karna dokter tak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Disini tidak ada keluarga dari Yesung-ssi. Tapi aku managernya, Dokter bisa membicarakannya dengan saya".

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Anda ikut keruangan saya", manager yesung mengikuti Dokter dari belakang. Meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri didepan pintu UGD.

"Kyu, aku harus tau apa yang mereka bicarakan!".

"Tidak usah. Manager Yesung pasti tidak mengijinkannya". Kemudian seorang suster keluar dari ruang UGD. "Suster, apa Yesung-ssi sudah bisa dijenguk?",tanya kyuhyun pada suster itu. "Silahkan, tapi dia masih belum sadar..", jawab suster itu kemudian langsung pergi.

"Sebaiknya kau melihat Yesung didalam. Aku mau ke toilet dulu…",

"baiklah…", Wookie pun masuk ke ruang UGD, menemui –kekasihnya yang masih terbaring diatas ranjang.

Sementara itu, pembicaraan serius terjadi diruang Dokter, lebih tepatnya Dokter Lee Hyukjae (Dokter Yadong) XD.

"Apa penyakitnya tambah parah Dok?", tanya manager yesung. Dokter Lee kaget karna ternyata orang yang ada dihadapannya sudah mengetahui penyakit pasiennya. "anda sudah tau tentang penyakit yang diderita Yesung-ssi?", manager yesung mengangguk pasti. "Iya Dok, beberapa hari yang lalu Yesung-ssi memeriksa kesehatannya. Tapi saya masih merahasiakannya",

"Sebaiknya anda segera memberitahunya"

"Ne Dok. Hari ini saya akan memberitahunya. Lalu bagaimana Dok, apa penyakitnya bisa disembuhkan?"

Dokter Lee menggelengkan kepalanya, manager yesung langsung lemas. "Setiap penyakit pasti ada obatnya Dok. Tolong Dok, beritahu saya. Berapa pun akan saya bayar asalkan dia tetap bisa hidup",

"Hanya ada 1 cara agar Yesung-ssi tetap bertahan hidup. Tapi, sepertinya sulit…"

"Beritahu saja Dok… Saya mohon.."

"Donor jantung"

"Do… Donor jantung? Itu mustahil Dok, mana ada orang yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya untuk orang lain. Apa benar-benar tidak ada cara lain Dok?"

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar Yesung-ssi tetap bertahan hidup. Kalau anda ingin Yesung-ssi selamat, segera cari pendonor jantung sebelum kondisi jantung Yesung-ssi semakin melemah. Karna dia hanya sanggup bertahan dalam beberapa hari ini saja…"

"Mwo? Beberapa hari?"

"Ne, Maaf, saya tidak bisa membantu lebih banyak… Semoga ada keajaiban yang datang kepada Yesung-ssi".

Manager Yesung keluar ruangan dengan gontai, pikirannya kacau. Manager Yesung bingung bagaimana untuk memberitahu Yesung tentang penyakitnya.

_Author POV END_

_Ryeowook POV_

Aku mendudukkan diriku dikursi yang ada disebelah ranjang Yesung hyung. Ku genggam erat tangan kanannya yang terbebas dari selang infus. Keadaan Yesung hyung sekarang benar-benar berbeda dengan yang kulihat beberapa saat yang lalu. Wajahnya sekarang begitu pucat, tak ada senyuman terlukis dibibirnya. "hyung, Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Kalau kau sakit kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita kepadaku. Kau tidak boleh merahasiakan apapun dariku hyung"

"Dia tidak pernah merahasiakan apapun darimu Wookie-ah…", seseorang memelukku dari belakang, dan aku tau dia adalah Kyuhyun. Tapi ada apa dengannya?

"Kyu, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu?", aku melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan berdiri berhadapan dengannya

"Dia…", kyuhyun menunjuk Yesung hyung dengan telunjukknya, entah kenapa aku merasa Kyuhyun mengetahui sesuatu tentang Yesung hyung. "Dia kenapa?"

"Dia…", mata kyuhyun berkaca-kaca, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Kenapa Kyuhyun menangis?. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan Kyuhyun, jangan main-main denganku, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat…"

"Dia membutuhkan donor jantung! Kalau dia tidak mendapatkan Donor dalam waktu dekat, dia akan meninggal!", bagaikan ditusuk jarum panas, dengan refleks aku menampar Kyuhyun. Kali ini aku tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya. "Aku tau kau tidak menyukai Yesung hyung! Tapi kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu Kyuhyun! Berani sekali kau membuat omong kosong seperti itu!", aku marah. Ya,, aku marah jika orang bicara yang tidak-tidak tentang Yesung hyung

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini padamu wookie. Mianhae", kyuhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkanku. Penglihatan ku kabur, karna menahan cairan bening agar tidak jatuh. 'apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar? Apa benar penyakit yesung hyung separah itu? Donor jantung?' aku kembali duduk dan menggenggam tangan Yesung hyung. "Yesung hyung, itu tidak benar kan?", aku menggenggam tangan Yesung hyung semakin erat, dan saat itu jugalah aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku yang sudah menumpuk. Aku benar-benar takut kehilangan Yesung hyung, aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang aku cintai untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Maaftuan, saya mau memindahkan Pasien ke ruang rawat inap", aku menghapus air mataku saat seorang suster masuk.

"Ruang rawat? Memangnya, apa penyakit yang diderita Yesung hyung sampai harus dirawat inap suster?"

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun Tuan. Maaf, sebaiknya Tuan tunggu diluar saja dulu".

_Ryeowook POV END_

_Kyuhyun POV_

Aku pergi meninggalkan Wookie yang ku tahu dia sedang marah padaku saat ini. Aku mencari tempat yang nyaman dirumah sakit ini untuk menenangkan diri, aku melihat ada bangku kosong di taman Rumah sakit ini. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku segera melangkah kan kakiku menuju bangku taman itu.

"Ahh…", ku dongakkan kepalaku menatap kumpulan awan putih yang bergerak perlahan mengikuti arah angin. Hari cerah seperti ini, tapi kenapa aku justru mendengar kabar yang membuat sahabatku tersakiti lagi. Tadi aku memang sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Dokter yang menangani Yesung dengan manager Yesung. Aku memang tidak suka dengan yesung, tapi bagaimanapun dia adalah kekasih sahabatku, sumber kebahagiaan sahabatku. Kalau dia meninggal, Wookie akan kehilangan orang yang dia cintai untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan aku akan kembali melihat Wookie menangis, aku benar-benar tidak suka melihatnya menangis.

Dan ini saatnya aku untuk membuktikan kepada Wookie, kalau aku adalah sahabat yang bisa diandalkan. Aku akan mencari donor jantung buat Yesung. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri, dan kalau pada akhirnya aku tidak menemukan pendonor jantung. Aku akan memberikan bagian yang penting dihidupku untuk Yesung. Ini semua, aku lakukan agar Wookie bahagia. Aku rela melakukan apapun untuk Wookie. Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku…

_Kyuhyun POV_

_Author POV_

Yesung sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap, dia masih belum siuman. Hari sudah mulai sore, Wookie masih setia menunggu sampai Yesung siuman.

"Kau tidak pulang?", pertanyaan manager Yesung yang baru masuk membuyarkan lamunannya yang sedang memikirkan perkataan sahabatnya tadi. "Aku ingin terus disini menemani Yesung hyung"

"Kau tidak boleh memaksakan dirimu. Kau pasti belum makan kan, sebaiknya kau pulang saja dulu. Nanti, kalau dia sadar, aku akan segera memberi tahu mu"

"Tapi…"

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang. Aku akan memberitahumu saat dia sadar. Aku berjanji, kau pulanglah…",

"Baiklah. Sebelum aku pulang, maukah kau memberitahuku apa penyakit yang diderita Yesung hyung? Aku tidak akan tenang sebelum mengetahuinya. Aku mohon beritahu aku…"

Manager Yesung jadi salah tingkah, dia bingung mau mengatakan apa pada Ryeowook. 'Kalau aku memberitahunya sekarang, bisa-bisa dia tidak mau pulang dan terus disini. Sedangkan aku hanya ingin membicarakannya dengan Yesung saja',

"manager, kenapa kau diam?"

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk pulang. Sekarang pergilah dari sini!", jawab manager yesung dengan sedikit membentak. Ryeowook yang notabene nya selalu takut dengan orang yang membentaknya langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dengan berat hati, Ryeowook meninggalkan Yesung yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Ryeowook berjalan dengan langkah yang gontai, menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang lumayan sepi.. Ryeowook seperti berjalan tidak tau arah, dia hanya melangkahkan kakinya saja, pandangannya menatap kedepan, tapi tatapannya itu kosong. Yang dipikirkannya saat ini adalah Yesung, namja yang dia cintai saat ini, namja yang baru saja ia miliki. 'Sebenarnya penyakit apa yang diderita Yesung hyung? bagaimana jika yang dikatakan Kyuhyun itu benar? Bagaimana kalau Yesung hyung benar-benar membutuhkan donor jantung?', banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dikepala Ryewook. Kedua kaki Ryeowook sudah lemas sekarang, beban pikiran dikepalanya seakan mampu membuat tubuhnya menjadi berat. Ryeowook terjatuh dikoridor rumah sakit, air matanya mengalir kembali, Ryeowook sudah hampir mau pingsan.

"Wookie-ah, kau kenapa?", Kyuhyun yang tadinya ingin kembali menemui Ryeowook, tiba-tiba melihat Ryeowook sudah hampir pingsan dikoridor rumah sakit. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook kepangkuannya. "Kyu… kau tidak pernah berbohong padaku kan?", tanya Wookie lemah. "tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah bohong padamu Wookie…"

"Berarti, yang kau katakan tentang Yesung hyung itu benar?"

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan mencarikan donor jantung untuknya. Dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu Wookie!", Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Ryeowook, seolah tak ingin kehilangan Ryeowook untuk selamanya. "Kenapa kau mau membantu Yesung hyung? Bukankah kau membencinya?", tanya Ryeowook yang masih menangis

"Mana mungkin aku membenci orang yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaan sahabatku… Kau pegang ucapanku, aku akan mencarikan pendonor jantung untuknya. Sekarang, berhentilah menangis, semua akan baik-baik saja"

"Kau yakin akan ada orang yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya?"

"tentu saja ada. Kau tidak perlu cemas lagi. Sekarang, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang". Kyuhyun mencoba membantu Ryeowook untuk berdiri, kemudian Kyuhyun mengantarkan Ryeowook pulang kerumahnya.

Sementara itu, suasana hening menyelimuti ruang rawat Yesung. Manager Yesung duduk dikursi yang tadi ditempati Ryeowook, sambil menggaruk pelipis matanya. Memikirkan cara untuk mengatakan hal penting itu kepada Yesung.

Dan, pada akhirnya… gerakkan kecil terlihat dikedua mata Yesung, mata sabit itu terbuka perlahan, mengedipkannya beberapa kali. Bola matanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri, berharap ada sesuatu hal yang familiar dimatanya. "Aku dimana?"

"kau dirumah sakit…", Yesung menoleh ke kanan. Dan akhirnya, Yesung menemukan yang familiar dimatanya. "Hyung, kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Bukankah tadi aku berada diapartemen Kyuhyun. Dimana Wookie?"

"Berhenti memikirkan dia sejenak. Sekarang kau harus memikirkan kesehatanmu!", ucap manager yesung tegas.

"Memangnya aku kenapa? Aku sekarang tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Untuk apa aku berada disini?"

"Mianhae… aku tidak menceritakan penyakitmu dari awal…", raut wajah manager yesung kembali senduh.

"Penyakit? Bukankah kemarin kau bilang kalau aku tidak kenapa-napa?"

"Aku tidak sanggup mengatakan semuanya kepadamu…"

"Sekarang cepat katakan yang sebenarnya!", Yesung mulai menekan Managernya agar mengatakan tentang penyakit yang dideritanya.

Manager Yesung mengatur nafas, dan mulai menjelaskan kepada Yesung. "Kondisi jantungmu lemah Yesung. Semakin hari, jantung mu akan terus melemah, dan itu akan membuatmu kesulitan untuk bernafas, dan kau pun akan jatuh pingsan. Dan untuk menyembuhkan penyakitmu ini, kau harus…"

"aku harus mengganti jantungku? Benar begitu hyung?".

"Ne, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan mencarikanmu pendonor jantung…"

"Jangan gila hyung. Walaupun dengan imbalan uang yang berlimpah, tidak akan ada orang yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya Hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku akan bertahan dengan jantungku sendiri".

"Tapi sisa waktu mu tidak banyak lagi… Kau benar-benar butuh pendonor jantung! Dan bagaimana pun, aku akan mencarinya untukmu".

Yesung tidak menghiraukan perkataan managernya. Yesung melepas masker oksigen yang menutupi wajahnya, dan melepas inpus yang ada ditangan kirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Yesung?"

"Kau lihat kan Hyung, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa bernafas tanpa alat bodoh itu. Kau tenang saja…" yesung turun dari ranjang dan beranjak pergi

"kau mau kemana Yesung?", tanya manager tampan itu dengan panik. Tapi dengan santai yesung menjawab sambil tersenyum, "kau tidak perlu tahu. Sebaiknya, cepat kau urus administrasi ku dirumah sakit ini. Rumah sakit ini tidak elit. Jadi, jangan mau kalau disuruh bayar mahal. Oke! Aku pergi dulu!", Yesung pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Oh iya.. aku hampir lupa!", Yesung kembali masuk kedalam ruangan itu. "Aku pinjam mobilmu Hyung. Berikan kuncinya…"

"Tapi…"

"Aish… kau ini kebanyakan mikir Hyung", Yesung mendekati manager nya, dan merogoh saku dijaket manager tampannya itu. Yesung pun menemukan apa yang dicarinya, kunci mobil. "Aku pinjam..", dan kali ini, yesung pun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan manager nya yang masih mematung karna sikap yesung yang susah diatur.

_Author POV END_

_Ryeowook POV_

Kyuhyun mengantarkanku sampai kerumah. "terima kasih sudah mengantarkan aku Kyu",

"Mau aku temenin masuk?"

"tidak usah. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa", aku pun turun dari mobil Kyuhyun. "Kalau ada apa-apa, segera hubungi aku. Arra?".

"Arraseo…", ku tutup pintu mobil Kyuhyun dan mobilnya itu pun perlahan menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku juga sudah lelah hari ini, aku ingin tidur…

"Wookie-ah, kau darimana saja?", aku melihat Leeteuk hyung sudah berdiri didepan pintu

"Leeteuk hyung, kau sudah pulang?",

"Jawab pertanyaan hyung. Kau darimana? Kenapa kau tidak pulang kerumah semalam"

"Mianhae hyung. Tadi malam aku menginap diapartemen Yesung hyung… Dan aku baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit"

"Dari Rumah sakit? Memangnya siapa yan sakit? Kau tidak apa-apa kan Wookie?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hyung. Tapi Yesung hyung.."

"Memangnya dia kenapa? Apa dia kecelakaan?"

"Aniyo Hyung. Aku tidak tau pasti apa penyakit Yesung hyung. Tapi, yesung hyung membutuhkan donor jantung secepatnya?"

"Mwo? Donor jantung?" aku menganggukkan kepalaku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku. Aku mulai terisak lagi.

"Kita bicarakan didalam saja, Kajja". Leeteuk hyung membawaku masuk kedalam rumah dan membicarakannya dikamarku.

Aku dan leeteuk hyung duduk ditepi kasur, Leeteuk hyung mengelus punggungku, mencoba memberi ketenangan padaku. "Yesung pasti tidak kenapa-napa Wookie…"

"Bagaimana kalau Yesung hyung tidak mendapatkan Donor jantung hyung? Nyawa nya akan terancam"

"Kau selalu saja berpikiran yang negatif-negatif. Buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh Wookie, berpikirlah positif"

"Apa Tuhan memang membenciku Hyung? Dia mau mengambil semua orang yang aku cintai. Kenapa Tuhan setega itu Hyung, kenapa dia tidak mengambil nyawaku saja?"

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu Wookie. Tuhan tidak pernah membenci makhluk ciptaannya. Ini hanya cobaan sementara Wookie, Tuhan sedang menguji seberapa besar kekuatan cintamu…"

"Tapi aku tidak sanggup melihat orang yang aku cintai menderita Hyung. Seharusnya aku saja yang mati", aku memukul-mukul dadaku yang terasa sesak. Leeteuk hyung langsung menggenggam tanganku agar aku berhenti memukuli diriku sendiri. "Berpikirlah dengan jernih Wookie, ini tidak akan seburuk yang kau pikirkan!", Leeteuk hyung memahariku, aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mulai menangis 'lagi'. Leeteuk hyung masih menggenggam tanganku tapi tidak sekuat yang tadi, "Kau harus kuat Wookie, Yesung membutuhkan mu sekarang. Kau tidak boleh terlihat lebih lemah didepannya. Itu hanya membuatnya semakin menderita melebihi penyakit yang dideritanya, Arraseo?"

"Ne Hyung. Mianhae"

"Ya sudah… Kau istirahat saja…", Leeteuk hyung pun keluar dari kamarku. 'tidak boleh terlihat lebih lemah dihadapan Yesung hyung? Apa aku bisa melakukannya?'. Mataku perih, kubaringkan tubuhku ditempat tidur, mengambil ponsel dan menggenggamnya erat diatas dadaku, berharap ada seseorang yang mengkabariku tentang keadaan Yesung hyung sekarang. Sambil menunggu, ku pejamkan mataku sambil terus menggenggam ponselku dengan erat.

_Ryeowook POV END_

_Kyuhyun POV_

Aku sampai diapartemenku… Ku rebahkan badanku disofa, memijit pelan keningku. 'Apa ini semua Cuma mimpi?' ku tepuk-tepuk kedua pipiku dengan cukup kuat, sakit. 'berarti ini tidak mimpi'. Pandanganku beralih pada sebuah benda kecil dimeja, ku tegakkan badanku dan mengambil benda itu, "Kunci mobil Yesung? Berarti mobilnya masih diparkiran? Bagaimana cara mengembalikannya?".

TeeeeT TeeeeT

Alarm apartemenku berbunyi, siapa yang datang? "Tunggu sebentar!". Aku pun segera membuka pintu.

Aku terlonjak kaget melihat orang yang ada dihadapanku sekarang,"Ka… Kau? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa disini?",

"Kenapa kau seperti melihat hantu. Aku kan belum mati!. Kalau aku sudah meninggal dan aku menemuimu, baru kau boleh memasang ekspresi seperti itu", jawabnya dengan santai.

"Kau sudah sadar? Kenapa kau sudah keluar dari Rumah sakit?"

"Apa kita harus berbicara didepan pintu seperti ini?", aku menggaruk tengkuk leherku, "Masuklah…", jawabku kembali dingin, mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya.

Dia pun masuk ke apartemenku dan duduk dengan santai disofa, aku pun menyusulnya. "Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku", ucapku saat kembali duduk.

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku tidak apa-apa".

"Tapi, aku sudah mengetahui penyakit yang kau derita. Manager mu pasti sudah memberitahumu kan?"

"Kau pasti senang mendengarnya kan? Kau pasti senang saat tau aku akan meninggal, dan itu tidak akan lama lagi…"

"Aku tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan Yesung. Memang saat mengetahuinya, orang yang pertama didalam pikiranku adalah Wookie. Tapi aku memikirkan bagaimana jika Wookie tanpamu, bagaimana cara membuat Wookie bahagia tanpamu? Bagaimana cara agar membuat Wookie berhenti menangis saat kau meninggalkannya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan semua itu. Hanya kau yang bisa membuat Wookie bahagia! Tidakkah kau menyadari itu?"

Yesung menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya, dan aku juga tidak percaya kalau kalimat itu yang akan keluar dari mulutku, tapi itu semua benar. "Aku menyadarinya Kyuhyun. Tapi aku tidak bisa selamanya berada disampingya. Tidak akan ada orang yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya kepadaku!"

"Aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan Donor jantung. Aku melakukan ini karna kebahagian Wookie, bukan karna kau.."

"Gomawo, tapi aku rasa itu percuma. Sisa waktuku, akan ku habiskan untuk membahagiakan Wookie. Dan setelah aku pergi, aku yakin Wookie akan bahagia tanpaku… Percayalah…"

"Kau hanya pura-pura kuat dihapadan orang. Akting mu benar-benar luar biasa… Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri", aku tersenyum sinis. "Oh iya… Apa Wookie sudah tau tentang penyakitku?",

Sepertinya dia mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataanku sebelumnya. "Aku sudah memberitahunya… Lebih baik kau temui dia sekarang, dia sangat menkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Ah… ini kunci mobilmu", aku memberikan kunci mobilnya yang sedari tadi ku pegang. "Kau pegang saja dulu, biar nanti aku menyuruh managerku untuk mengambilnya. Oh iya, apa Ponselku tertinggal disini juga?"

"Ponselmu ada sama Wookie, tadi dia memakainya saat mengabari manager mu".

"Ah… kalau begitu, aku sekarang harus kerumah Wookie-ku, Annyeong Kyuhyun", Dengan santainya dia keluar dari apartemenku, kalau bukan karna dia sedang sakit, aku akan menendangnya keluar dari tadi.. hahahahaha, "Sepertinya aku harus banyak-banyak tertawa, sebelum aku tidak bisa tertawa lagi karna harus menolong nyawa seseorang… Kau harus berterima kasih padaku Yesung".

_Kyuhyun POV END_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Author POV_

"Bukankah kata Wookie kau sedang berada dirumah sakit? Kenapa kau sekarang bisa ada disini?" tanya Leeteuk saat membuka pintu rumahnya. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Hyung. Apa Wookie ada dirumah, aku ingin bertemu dengannya".

"Dia ada dikamar, mungkin sedang tidur. Sebelum kau bertemu dengan Wookie, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?", Yesung mengangguk dengan ragu kemudian Leeteuk menyuruh Yesung untuk masuk dan mereka duduk di ruang tamu.

"Apa benar kau membutuhkan donor jantung?", tanya Leeteuk yang langsung ke inti masalah. "Kenapa hyung? Apa kau mau memberikan jantungmu untukku?", leeteuk terdiam dengan raut wajah seakan mengatakan mana-mungkin-aku-melakukannya. "Hahaha… Aku hanya bercanda hyung. Jangan anggap serius begitu"

Leeteuk menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum gak jelas,"Lalu, bagaimana caramu mendapatkan donor jantung?"

"Itu tidak mungkin Hyung. Walaupun manager ku dan Kyuhyun juga ikut membantu mencari pendonor jantung, tapi itu semua hanya buang-buang waktu, tidak akan ada orang yang mau", ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum perih.

"Kau jangan menyerah Yesung. Pasti ada keajaiban untukmu"

"Sayangnya aku tidak percaya dengan keajaiban Hyung. Cepat atau lambat aku akan pergi, dan aku minta tolong padamu Hyung. Aku ingin Wookie bahagia walau tanpa aku disisinya"

"Perkataanmu…", leeteuk mematung ditempat duduknya karna perkataan Yesung. "Memang, ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?"

"Perkataanmu sama persis dengan apa yang Kibum katakan sebelum dia pergi. Kibum ingin wookie bahagia walau tanpa dirinya"

"Benarkah? Hwa… sepertinya, tanda kepergianku benar-benar sudah kelihatan…"

"Bicara apa kau? Kau harus yakin kalau kau akan membahagiakan Wookie selamanya…"

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku Hyung.. Sudahlah Hyung, jangan dibicarakan lagi. Ini tidak terlalu penting. Apa aku boleh menemui Wookie sekarang?" Leeteuk hanya mengangguk, bagaimana mungkin masalah hidup dan mati tidak terlalu penting bagi manusia, itu hanya kebohongan.

Yesung pun segera menemui kekasihnya, membuka pelan pintu kamar dan mengintip sedikit, "ternyata dia sedang tidur…", ucapnya pelan. Lalu Yesung pun masuk dan kembali menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Yesung berjalan berjinjit, berusaha agar tidak ada sedikit pun suara yang nantinya akan membangunkan Ryeowook. Setelah dekat ditempat tidur Ryeowook, Yesung tersenyum melihat wajah polos Ryeowook yang sedang tertidur pulas walau ada bekas air mata dipipi mulusnya. Perlahan-lahan juga Yesung naik ketempat tidur Ryeowook, merebahkan badannya tepat disamping namjachingunya itu dan juga memeluk tubuh yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu. Senyuman tipis terukir dibibir Ryeowook, 'ternyata dia bisa merasakannya walaupun sedang tertidur' gumam Yesung dalam hati. Yesung mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk mengecup kening Ryeowook. 'Tuhan, aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk kau mencabut nyawaku. Aku mohon, cabut nyawaku sekarang Tuhan…', Yesung memejamkan matanya sambil tetap memeluk tubuh kekasinya. Tak lama kemudian, Yesung pun ikut tertidur dengan Ryeowook.

Yesung tertidur tak kalah pulasnya dengan Ryeowook. Saking pulasnya, mungkin agak sulit untuk 'membangunkannya'.

Waktu senja pun berakhir, sekarang malam menjelang. Bintang dan Bulan sudah terlihat menjalankan tugasnya kembali. Akhirnya, Ryeowook bangun dari tidurnya.

_Author POV END_

_Ryeowook POV_

Gelap. Ternyata aku tertidur sampai malam begini, kenapa Leeteuk hyung tidak membangunkanku yah… "Tapi… kenapa perutku terasa berat?" aku menyentuh sesuatu yang menimpa(?) perutku. Saat ku sadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah tangan, aku langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan segera menghidupkan lampu kamar! Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat orang yang tertidur diranjangku sekarang. Sejak kapan dia berada disitu, dan kenapa dia bisa ada disini?

"Hyung…", aku memanggilnya, tapi dia sama sekali tak bergeming. "Hyung…", panggilku lagi dan aku mulai mendekatinya, lagi-lagi Yesung hyung tidak bergeming. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergerak, dia pasti tertidurkan? Yesung hyung pasti orang yang susah untuk dibangunkan. Aku harus membiarkannya tetap tertidur, atau membangunkannya? Aku tidak tega membangunkan Yesung hyung yang sedang tertidur lelap. Tapi aku juga tidak mau Yesung hyung tidur untuk selamanya!

"Yesung hyuuuuung! Ireona!", tidak peduli teriakkan ku sekuat apa, yang penting aku harus berhasil membangunkan yesung hyung. Dan hasilnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NIHIL. Aku mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yesung hyung, tapi dia juga tidak terbangun. Ku raih pergelangan tangannya untuk merasakan denyut nadi, dan syukurlah. Berarti Yesung hyung hanya pingsan. "TEUKIE HYUUNG, CEPAT KESINI, TOLONG AKU!", teriak ku lagi. Tak butuh waktu lama, aku mendengar suara derap langkah kaki munuju kamar ku. "Ada apa Wookie?",

"Yesung hyung pingsan..", jawabku sambil menahan tangis.

"Siapkan mobil Wookie..", aku segera menuju bagasi, sedangkan Leeteuk hyung menggendong Yesung hyung. Saat diperjalan menuju rumah sakit, aku terus memegang tangan Yesung hyung yang sekarang ada dipangkuanku. "Hyung, tolong cepat sedikit. Aku tidak mau Yesung hyung kenapa-napa!", omelku kepada Leeteuk Hyung yang sedang menyetir didepanku. "Ini juga sudah cepat Wookie. Kau bersabarlah, sebentar lagi kita sampai…"

5 menit kemudian, aku dan Leeteuk sampai dirumah sakit, biasanya perlu waktu 15 menit untuk sampai. Leeteuk hyung membantuku yang mau menggendong Yesung hyung, lebih tepatnya mengambil alih. Ku akui, tubuh Yesung hyung berat. "Suster, tolong pasien ini. Dia tiba-tiba pingsan", aku menganggukkan kepalaku menyetujui perkataan Leeteuk hyung.

"Ikut saya…", aku dan Leeteuk hyung pun mengikuti arah suster itu yang menuju ruang UGD. Leeteuk membaringkan Yesung hyung diranjang saat sudah samoai ruang UGD. "Sekarang kalian tunggu diluar saja",

"Tapi dia tidak apa-apa kan, Sus?"

"Tunggu selesai pemeriksaan, baru kalian bisa tau. Sekarang kalian tunggu diluar saja, Dokter sedang menuju kesini", dengan terpaksa aku dan Leeteuk hyung keluar dari ruang UGD itu. Saat keluar, kami berpas-pasan dengan Dokter yang akan memeriksa Yesung hyung. 'Dokter yang sama dengan yang tadi pagi' gumamku dalam hati.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja", Leeteuk hyung mencoba menenangkanku. Tapi mana mungkin aku bisa tenang dengan keadaan Yesung hyung yang seperti itu. "Wookie, kau pasti belum makan kan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam dulu?",

" aku tidak lapar Hyung…"

KRIUUUK

"Kau mungkin bisa berkata tidak lapar, tapi cacingmu itu. Memangnya kau mau cacing-cacing itu memakan tubuhmu?"

"Tapi hyung, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Yesung hyung sekarang. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya?",

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan sekarang. Kau bukan adikku lagi…",

"MWO?", Leeteuk hyung berjalan meninggalkanku. Kalau aku tak menyusulnya pasti leeteuk hyung akan marah denganku. Aku melirik ke dalam ruang UGD yang sedikit terlihat karna ada kaca transparan di pintu. Dokter dan suster masih sibuk memeriksa Yesung hyung, "Sepertinya masih lama lagi…", ku alihkan lagi pandanganku ke Leeteuk hyung yang mulai menjauh, "Leeteuk hyung, tunggu!", aku sedikit berlari menyusul Leeteuk hyung. "Hyung, jalannya pelan-pelan saja", omelku saat aku sudah berhasil mengejarnya. "Lain kali, jangan membantah perintah Hyungmu. Arra?"

"Arraseo hyung. Mianhae…"

"Yasudah, kita ke kantin rumah sakit saja…", aku dan Leeteuk hyung pun menuju kantin rumah sakit.

"Hyung, kenapa tadi kau tidak membangunkanku saja saat Yesung hyung datang kerumah?", tanyaku saat kami sedang menikmati makan malam kami. "Hyung tidak mau mengganggu istirahatmu. Jadi hyung biarkan saja dia masuk ke kamarmu, jadinya kan kau punya teman untuk tidur…", pantas saja tadi tidurku begitu nyaman, ternyata yesung hyung ada disampingku. Mengingat Yesung hyung, aku segera menghabiskan makananku. Aku harus segera kembali menemuinya.

"Oh iya… Kau tidak menghubungi manager Yesung?"

"Benar juga. Tapi aku tidak tahu nomor ponselnya, ponsel Yesung hyung tertinggal dirumah, aku lupa membawanya hyung.."

"Kalau begitu, selesai makan kau kembalilah menemui Yesung. Hyung mau kembali kerumah untuk menghubungi manager Yesung"

"Ne hyung. Gomawo…"

_Ryeowook POV END_

_Author POV_

Setelah selesai makan malam, Ryeowook kembali keruang UGD sendirian, tapi sekembalinya kesana ruangan itu sudah kosong. "Dimana Yesung hyung?", tanya Ryeowook kepada dirinya sendiri. Ryeowook keluar dari ruangan itu, "Yesung hyung!", panggil Ryeowook cemas. "Suster, dimana pasien yang tadi ada diruangan UGD?", tanya Ryeowook kepada suster yang kebetulan berjaga dibagian informasi.

"Oh… Yesung-ssi sudah… Mianhae, tunggu sebentar Tuan..", perkataan suster itu terpotong saat ada telpon masuk. Wajah Ryeowook sudah pucat seketika, berbagai pikiran negative sudah berkeliaran diotaknya. "Tuan…", sapa suster itu saat dia sudah menutup telponnya. "Dimana Yesung-ssi suster? Cepat katakan!"

"Yesung-ssi sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat", Ryeowook langsung menghela nafas lega. "Di kamar nomor berapa Sus?", tanya Ryeowook lagi. "nomor 15".

Ryeowook segera melangkah kan kakinya menuju ruang rawat Yesung. Setelah sampai didepan ruangan itu, Ryeowook langsung masuk. Ryeowook kembali sedih saat melihat Yesung kembali dipasangkan infus ditangan kirinya, dan juga masker oksigen yang membantu yesung untuk bernafas. Ryeowook mendekati tubuh lemah kekasihnya.

Mengelus pelan kepala kekasihnya yang kembali tidak sadarkan diri. "Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Hyung, aku tidak sanggup melihatmu menderita seperti ini. Hyung, bangun… kenapa kau membiarkan aku bicara sendiri seperti orang gila. Aku ingin bicara denganmu, sadarlah…", Ryeowook menggenggam erat tangan kanan Yesung.

Tiba-tiba seorang suster masuk keruangan itu, "Mianhamnida sudah mengganggu Tuan. Saya mengantarkan makan malam dan obat buat Yesung-ssi…", suster itu meletakkan makanan dan obat untuk Yesung diatas meja yang ada disamping ranjang pasien. "Suster, kapan Yesung-ssi sadar dari pingsannya?"

"Sebentar lagi Yesung-ssi pasti akan bangun. Kalau dia sudah bangun, jangan lupa berikan makan malam dan obatnya"

"Ne Suster.."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi Tuan…"

"Suster, tunggu dulu…", cegat Ryeowook saat suster itu akan keluar. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi Tuan?"

"Hmm.. saya ingin bertemu dengan dokter yang menangani Yesung-ssi. Apa bisa?"

"Mianhamnida. Dokter Lee Hyukjae sedang sibuk sekarang. Lebih baik anda menemuinya besok saja"

"Baiklah suster.. Kamsahamnida…", Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya dan suster itu juga ikut membungkuk kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Untuk apa kau ingin menemui Dokter…", Ryeowook tersentak saat ada orang yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya bicara, dia menoleh ke arah Yesung dan mendapati Yesung sudah sadarkan diri. "Kau mengagetkanku lagi Hyung…"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, untuk apa kau mau menemui Dokter?"

"tentu saja untuk menanyakan kondisimu Hyung…", ryeowook menunjukkan perasaan cemas yang dimilikinya. "Seingatku, tadi aku sedang menemanimu tidur, kenapa aku bisa berada disini lagi?"

"Itulah akibatnya kalau kau kabur dari rumah sakit dan seenaknya saja masuk kekamar orang tanpa ijin", Ryeowook mem'pout'kan bibirnya agar Yesung yakin kalau dia beneran marah. "Aku tidak kabur dari rumah sakit Wookie..",

"ya ya ya… terserah apa katamu. Sekarang kau harus makan Hyung..", Ryeowook mengambil 1 mangkuk yang berisi bubur yang ada diatas meja. Dan betapa paniknya Ryeowook saat kembali melihat Yesung, bagaimana tidak, Yesung mengangkat badannya dan kembali melepas masker oksigennya. "Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"tentu saja aku mau makan! Kalau alat ini terus ku pakai, bagaimana aku mau makan?",

" Tapi kau akan kesulitan bernafas Hyung, nanti kau bisa pingsan lagi…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Wookie. Coba lihat, apa aku seperti orang yang kesulitan bernafas?", Yesung menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, menunjukkan kalau dia baik-baik saja sekarang. "Tidak kan? Sekarang, ayo suapin aku.." Yesung membuka mulutnya menantikan Ryeowook memberikannya suapan. Tapi Ryeowook tak kunjung menyuapinya, yang ada Ryeowook hanya memandangi Yesung dengan tatapan yang seolah menyuruh Yesung untuk kembali memakai alat itu.

"Kau marah padaku? Baiklah, aku tidak mau makan", yesung kembali menidurkan badannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ryeowook. "Baiklah… Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk memakai alat itu Hyung. Tapi kau harus makan… Ayo banguuuun…", Ryeowook mengguncang-guncang badan Yesung untuk bangun kembali.

"Nah… Itu baru Wookie-ku…", Yesung kembali bangun dan mengelus lembut rambut Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun mulai menyuapi Yesung sampai bubur yang ada dimangkuk itu habis. "Sekarang saatnya minum obat!", Ryeowook meletakkan mangkuk bubur yang sudah kosong diatas meja dan mengambil 1 botol obat yang berisi pil yang harus diberikan ke Yesung.

"Obat?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa Hyung? Jangan bilang kau tidak mau minum obat.." tebak Ryeowook.

"Penyakitku tidak bisa disembuhkan selain dengan donor jantung, Wookie. Jadi untuk apa aku harus meminum obat itu. Shireo!"

"Kenapa kau jadi pesimis seperti itu Hyung. Bagaimana pun kau harus minum obat ini. Ayo diminum…", Ryeowook mengambil 1 pil yang ada dibotol itu dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Yesung. "Baiklah… Ini juga karnamu aku mau meminumnya"

Yesung mengambil pil yang dipegang Ryeowook dan langsung menelannya. Tidak lupa Ryeowook memberikan segelas air. Setelah meminum obat, Yesung kembali merebahkan badannya, "pakai lagi masker nya Hyung…".

"Aniya.. Itu malah membuatku kesulitan untu bernafas Wookie…", Ryeowook pun hanya bisa diam. "Wookie, apa kau yakin aku akan tetap hidup?", Ryeowook kaget dengan perkataan Yesung yang membuatnya kembali khawatir. "Tentu saja hyung, aku yakin kau akan tetap hidup. Manager mu dan Kyuhyun sedang mencarikan mu pendonor jantung sekarang.."

"Kalau aku diberi kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama lagi, berjanjilah kalau kau akan terus bersamaku Wookie.. "

"Aku berjanji Hyung, Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu", Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Yesung yang kini terasa dingin. "Hyung, tanganmu dingin sekali. Apa kau kedinginan, aku pakaikan selimut yah…", Ryeowook menarik selimut yang ada di ujung kasur dan menyelimuti tubuh Yesung sampai sebatas dada. "Masih dingin Wookie..", gumam Yesung.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, Aku matikan saja AC nya", Ryeowook meraih remote AC dan langsung menekan tombol OFF. "Sudah tidak dingin kan Hyung?",

"Masih dingin Wookie!", keluh Yesung lagi. Ryeowook mulai panik, "Kenapa masih dingin juga Hyung. Kau sudah diselimuti, AC juga sudah ku matikan. Apalagi yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Peluk aku…"

Ryeowook menyatukan alisnya,"Kau mengerjaiku Hyung?", Yesung menggeleng cepat. "Kalau kau tidak percaya genggamlah tanganku lagi..". Ryeowook pun menurut, digenggamnya kembali tangan Yesung, dan benar, tangan Yesung masih dingin. "Aku tidak berbohongkan?"

"Lalu dengan cara apalagi aku harus membuatmu hangat Hyung?",

GREEP

Yesung menarik tangan mungil kekasihnya itu agar dia bisa memeluk Ryeowook. "Hyung… nanti kalau ada Dokter atau Suster yang tiba-tiba masuk bagiamana? Bisa-bisa aku dituduh mau membunuhmu.. ",

"Bukankah kau ingin menghangatkanku? Inilah salah satu caranya, jadi jangan protes".

Ryeowook pun tak berani mengeluh lagi, sebenarnya Ryeowook juga senang diperlakukan Yesung seperti ini. Menghirup aroma tubuh Yesung, membuat Ryeowook semakin erat memeluk Yesung, padahal beberapa detik yang lalu dia menolak pelukan hangat itu. 'Bagaimana jadinya kalau aku tidak bisa memeluknya seperti ini lagi. Aku tidak mau..', gumam Ryeowook dalam hati.

"YESUNG-AH! Neo gwaenchanayeo?", Prince manager masuk dengan tiba-tiba dan mendapati Yesung dan Ryeowook sedang bermesraan. "Ah.. Manager, kau sudah datang..", tanya Ryeowook basa-basi sambil melepas pelukan Yesung.

"Mian kalau aku mengganggu kalian..", ucap manager Yesung sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung", jawab yesung datar. "Yesung! Sekarang kau lihatkan? Pada akhirnya kau akan kerumah sakit lagi. Sebaiknya kau jangan egois, istirahatlah disini dengan baik"

"Sampai kapan aku harus berada disni Hyung? Sampai aku mati?"

"Yesung hyung!", Ryeowook membentak Yesung karna perkataan yesung sangat sakit untuk didengarnya. "Mianhae Wookie…"

"Yasudah. Wookie, kau boleh pulang sekarang"

"Manager, aku ingin disini saja. Aku ingin menemani Yesung hyung. Aku mohon, jangan paksa aku untuk pulang!", Prince manager melihat wajah melas Ryeowook. Siapapun pasti tidak akan tega untuk tidak mengabulkan permintaanya. "Baiklah… Tapi kau harus benar-benar menjaga Yesung. Jangan kau biarkan dia kabur dari rumah sakit!"

"Ne… hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku berjanji.."

"baguslah kalau begitu. Besok aku akan kembali lagi kesini, kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku", Yesung dan Ryeowook mengangguk bersamaan. "Hyung!", panggil Yesung sebelum Prince manager keluar. "ada apa?"

"Tolong pastikan tidak ada orang luar yang mengetahui tentang keadaanku, terutama fansku. Kau bisa menjaganya kan Hyung?"

"Percayakan semua itu padaku…", Yesung tersenyum puas dengan jawaban Managernya. "Aku pergi, Annyeong".

_Author POV_

_Yesung POV_

Akhirnya aku kembali berdua dengan Wookie. Saat ini, aku ingin benar-benar bersamanya, menghabiskan sisa umurku yang mungkin tidak lama lagi ini. "Hyung… Sebaiknya kau tidur saja.."

"Aku sudah tidur terlalu lama hari ini Wookie, jangan paksa aku untuk tidur lagi. Sebaiknya kau saja yang tidur"

"Aku juga tidak bisa tidur lagi Hyung"

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan.."

"TIDAK!",

"Ayolah Wookie, hanya disekitar rumah sakit ini saja. Aku bosan dikamar ini terus, Jebal… bawa aku keluar"

"Tapi diluar dingin Hyung. Nanti kau masuk angin"

"Kau ingin aku mati kebosanan karna berada diruangan ini?"

"Kenapa kau selalu membawa-bawa kata mati Hyung? Aku tidak suka mendengarnya!"

"makanya bawa aku keluar sekarang", aku tau Wookie tidak suka kalau aku mengatakan kalimat seperti itu, tapi hanya dengan mengancamnya seperti itu maka dia akan menuruti permintaanku. "Baiklah. Tapi tunggu sebentar, aku mau meminjam kursi roda dulu"

"Untuk apa? Aku bisa jalan"

"Kalau kau tidak mau naik kursi roda. Tidak ada kata keluar dari kamar ini!", sekarang malah Wookie yang mengancamku, aku pun tidak punya pilihan lagi. "Iya iya…".

Tidak lama aku menunggu, Wookie sudah datang dengan mendorong kursi roda. Aku pun segera turun dari tempat tidur, "Pelan-pelan turunnya Hyung…", Wookie membantuku turun dari tempat tidur. Betapa perhatiannya dia, aku benar-benar beruntung bisa mendapatkannya. Setelah aku duduk nyaman diatas kursi roda, Wookie pun mulai membawaku keluar. "Kita ketaman yang ada disini saja yah Hyung", aku hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

Sampainya ditaman yang ada dirumah sakit, aku mengdongakkan kepalaku menatap langit. Sinar bulan dan cahaya bintang benar-benar bersinar dengan indah malam ini, aku sangat menyukainya. Ku alihkan lagi pandanganku ke arah Wookie yang sekarang duduk dibangku taman yang ada disebelahku, Wajahnya begitu indah saat terkena pantulan cahaya bulan. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu Hyung? Apa ada sesuatu yang menempel diwajahku?".

Aku terkekeh dengan perkataannya. "Iya, ada sesuatu yang menempel diwajahmu".

"Benarkah? Dimana Hyung?", Wookie meraba-raba wajahnya mencari sesuatu yang menempel disana, tapi tentu saja tidak ada, aku hanya membohonginya. Tapi, mendadak terlintas dipikiranku untuk mengerjainya. "jangan dibuang. Biarkan saja terus menempel disitu, karna dia yang sudah membuatmu menjadi seindah ini…"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Hyung?"

"Kau ingin tau apa yang menempel sehingga membuatmu seindah ini?", Wookie hanya mengangguk. Aku mendekatkan wajahku kewajahnya, "sesuatu yang menempel dengan indah itu adalah…", aku mengecup kedua matanya, "… mata ini…", kemudian aku mengecup hidungnya, "…hidung ini, dan juga bibir ini". aku mencumbu bibir cherry miliknya cukup lama. karna aku merasa ini adalah ciuman terakhirku dengannya. Aku juga merasakan kalau Wookie juga tidak mau mengakhiri ciuman ini, Wookie membalas membalas ciumanku dengan lembut. Aku melakukannya bukan karna nafsu melainkan sebagai pernyataan kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya. Wookie mendorong tubuhku pelan. "Kau mengerjaiku Hyung…"

"Tapi kau suka kan?", dapat ku lihat dengan jelas kalau Wookie sedang tersipu malu sekarang, benar-benar membuatku gemas dan ingin memakannya lagi.

"Hyung… Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?. Dan aku harap kau jawab dengan jujur Hyung",

"Baiklah… Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Siapa orang yang paling berharga dikehidupanmu?", pertanyaan yang seharusnya dia sudah tau jawabannya. "Tentu saja kau adalah orang yang paling berharga dikehidupanku…"

"Selain aku. Pasti ada kan Hyung? Aku mohon jawab", aku menghela nafas dan kembali menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Orang yang berharga selanjutnya adalah… Adik angkat ku…"

"Adik angkat? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita dan mengenalkannya kepadaku Hyung?"

"Adik angkatku itu banyak, Chagiya… Lebih dari 100, mereka adalah anak dari salah satu panti asuhan yang aku tanggung biaya hidupnya. Mulai dari biaya sekolah sampai keperluan sehari-hari mereka, semua aku yang tanggung. Sebagian besar bayaran dari hasil syuting, aku berikan kepada mereka. Senang rasanya saat melihat mereka tersenyum saat aku datang menemui mereka. Benar-benar menyenangkan saat bersama mereka. Dan sekarang, senyuman mereka sedang terancam, aku takut tidak bisa membuat mereka tersenyum lagi. Bagaimana kalau aku pergi meninggalkan mereka. Siapa yang membiayai sekolah dan keperluan mereka? Aku benar-benar takut itu terjadi Wookie, aku tidak mau membuat mereka kecewa. Sungguh…", perlahan, air mataku mulai turun, begitu juga dengan Wookie…

_Yesung POV END_

_Ryeowook POV_

Hati ku terasa sakit mendenger cerita yesung hyung. Aku pikir, aku lah orang yang paling membutuhkan Yesung hyung. Ternyata, banyak orang yang lebih membutuhkannya dibandingkan aku. Aku memeluk tubuh Yesung hyung yang mulai bergetar karna tangisannya. Aku bisa merasakan tanggung jawab Yesung hyung yang besar terhadap anak-anak panti asuhan itu… Ya Tuhan… Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantu Yesung hyung?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gomawo buat Readers yang udah REVIEW.. kalian benar-benar baik. *puppy eyes

Oh iya… chapter depan FF ini bakalan END!

Dan kalok ada yang berminat untuk tau akhir dari cerita ini. Sangat diharapkan untuk REVIEW! KARNA… Author gak bakalan ngasih ENDING nya kalau kalian gak REVIEW *kejem nih ceritanya

Gomawo udah baca ^^ sekarang tinggal klik kolom REVIEW , hehehe


	6. Chapter 6

Title : He's Gone (Chapter 6)

Pairing : Yesung dan Ryeowook

Genre : YAOI (Boys Love), Sad Romance (?)

Summary : _"Aku tidak bisa diam disini tanpa melakukan apapun untukmu" _

Author : AnakYeWook

Warning : YAOI, GaJe, Penulisan kata banyak yang salah, mohon dimaafkan.

Disclaimer : Yesung milik Ryeowook. Ryeowook milik Yesung. YeWook saling memiliki… GAK BOLEH BUAT YANG LAIN!

_Author POV_

Dipagi yang dingin, seorang namja dengan tubuh yang tinggi sudah berdiri didepan sebuah makam, makam sahabatnya, Kim Kibum. Tentu saja namja itu adalah Kyuhyun. Diletakkan sepaket bunga yang sengaja dibawanya didekat batu nisan sahabatnya itu.

"Kibum… Kau masih ingat janjiku kan?. Saat itu kau pernah cemburu denganku karna aku terlihat begitu dekat dengan Wookie daripada kau. Dan saat itu aku berjanji padamu, aku akan mati jika aku mencintai Wookie… sekarang, aku telah mengkhianatimu Kibum, dan sebentar lagi aku akan menepati janjiku… Aku akan segera menemuimu disana Kibum, tapi aku tidak akan mati sia-sia, aku melakukan ini juga karna demi kebahagiaan Wookie. Aku akan mendonorkan jantungku ke Yesung, kekasihnya yang sekarang. Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan baik-baik, karna aku tidak mungkin hidup dengan Wookie yang terus menangis, aku tidak sanggup membuatnya bahagia Kibum. Sekarang, namja yang bernama Yesung itulah yang bisa membuat Wookie bahagia. Kibum, tunggu aku, kita akan bersama-sama melihat Wookie bahagia dari atas sana. Aku rasa itu lebih menyenangkan daripada aku harus melihatnya bersedih walau aku masih hidup. Tunggu aku Kibum…", seulas senyum terukir dibibir Kyuhyun, tak lama kemudian dia pergi dari makam itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, seseorang mendengar semua perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun tadi. Seseorang itu bersembunyi dibalik pohon, sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangannya, seseorang itu berusaha menahan isakkan tangisnya agar tidak didengar Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan keluar area pemakaman. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran oran itu, dia langsung mengambik ponsel yang ada disakunya…

_Author POV END_

_Yesung POV_

"Yesung… Kau sudah bangun?",

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Tidur? Bukankah semalam aku sedang berada ditaman dengan Wookie. "Hyung, kenapa aku bisa ada disini, seingatku aku sedang berada ditaman dengan Wookie…"

"Entahlah… Saat aku datang, aku sudah melihatmu berada disini…",

"Kalau begitu, dimana Wookie?",

"Mungkin dia pulang sebentar, kau tenanglah. Seharusnya kau yang perlu dikhawatirkan…"

"Tapi perasaanku tidak enak Hyung. Aku mau mencarinya!", aku berusaha turun dari tempat tidur, tapi manager hyung menahanku. "Baiklah. Akan aku beri tau dia kemana, tapi kau tetap disini".

"Cepat katakan Hyung!"

"Tadi dia bilang ingin pergi sebentar ke makam. Tapi aku lupa makam siapa, siapa tadi yah.. Kim.. Ki…"

"Kibum?"

"Ah.. iya! Ki… Bum. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia pergi ke makam kekasihnya Hyung", aku semakin lemas saat mengetahui Wookie pergi ke makam Kibum, Karna aku membutuhkannya saat ini. "Kekasihnya? Kau ini ada-ada saja. Orang itu sudah meninggal, berarti bukan kekasih Wookie lagi. Kalau kau menganggap Kibum-sii masih kekasih Wookie, lalu kau ini siapanya Wookie, hah?"

"Kalau aku mati nanti. Berarti aku bukan kekasih Wookie lagi hyung?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kau akan tetap hidup. Percayalah…"

"Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi Hyung", aku memegang jantungku yang kembali sakit, bahkan ini lebih sakit dari yang pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Aku menekan dadaku mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang teramat ini. "Yesung, kau kenapa? Apa jantungmu sakit lagi?", aku mengangguk lemah sambil terus menekan dadaku, nafasku kembali tak teratur. Ku rasakan sesuatu keluar dari hidungku. "Kau mimisan Yesung! Sebentar,bertahanlah.. Aku akan memanggil Dokter".

Saat ini aku tidak butuh Dokter, yang ku butuhkan hanya Wookie! Ya Tuhan… Kenapa kau buat aku menjadi selemah ini. Jangan cabut nyawaku sekarang, aku ingin bertemu dengan Wookie untuk terakhir kali, aku mohon. Beri aku kekuatan lebih lama lagi. "Aarggh!", teriakku sambik terus memegangi dadaku. "Wookie… Maaf kalau aku hanya sebentar saja membuatmu bahagia. Saranghae Wookie-ah, Jeongmal saranghae… Mianhae", ku lihat Dokter dan beberapa suster masuk ke kamarku dengan terburu-buru, saat itulah aku memejamkan mataku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Yesung POV END_

_Kyuhyun POV_

Setelah dari makam Kibum. Aku langsung ke Rumah Sakit, kata Leeteuk hyung, Wookie tidak pulang semalaman karna menjaga Yesung. Sebenarnya tujuan utama ku bukan untuk menemui Wookie ataupun menjenguk Yesung. Melainkan membicarakan tentang donor jantung dengan Dokter…

Sampainya dirumah sakit. Aku segera ke ruangan Dokter, tapi ruangan itu kosong. "Apa dokter nya belum datang yah?"

"Anda mencari saya?", aku membalikkan badanku dan mendapati Dokter yang bernama Lee Hyujae dihadapanku. "Ne.. Annyeong haseyo Dokter. Na neun Kyuhyun imnida. Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Dokter, dan ini sangat penting", sapaku sambil membungkukkan badanku. "Annyeong haseyo.. Kalau begitu, silahkan duduk..".

Kami pun duduk di kursi yang ada didepan meja kerja Dokter Lee. "Apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan..?"

"Ini tentang pasien yang bernama Yesung-ssi, Dokter"

"Ah… Yesung-ssi, saya baru saja selesai memeriksanya. Tadi, jantungnya kembali sakit, dan kali ini hidungnya juga sudah mengeluarkan darah. Dia sudah semakin parah.."

"Benarkah Dok? Hmm.. kalau begitu saya datang diwaktu yang tepat"

"Maksud Anda?", aku membuang nafasku perlahan, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memberi tahu tujuan utamaku. "Saya ingin mendonorkan jantung saya Dok", ucapku dengan jelas. Tapi Dokter Lee hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman. "Saya salut dengan niat baik Anda. Tapi sayang… saya sudah lebih dulu menemukan pendonor jantung untuk Yesung-ssi".

"Mwo? Jeongmal? Anda tidak berbohongkan Dokter?"

"Ini masalah hidup dan mati. Untuk apa saya berbohong. Mengingat kondisi yesung-ssi yang sudah semakin parah, operasinya akan dilakukan nanti malam".

"Kalau boleh tau. Saya ingin tahu siapa orang yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya itu Dok… Apa dia salah satu orang terdekat dari Yesung-ssi?", tanyaku sedikit menginterogasi.

"Maaf, tapi pendonor tidak mengijinkan saya untuk memberitahu siapa pun. Pendonor mengijinkan saya memberitahu saat jantungnya sudah berpindah ke jantung Yesung".

"Tapi, dia tau resiko nya kalau dia melakukan itu kan Dok?"

"Tentu saja. Dia itu salah satu pasien dirumah sakit ini, dia juga tidak punya harapan hidup sama seperti Yesung-ssi. Maka dari itu, dia ingin mendonorkan jantung sehatnya".

"Apa Dokter benar-benar tidak bisa memberitahu saya siapa orang itu?"

"Mianhamnida. Saya tidak bisa, setelah selesai operasi, baru saya akan memberi tahu siapa orang itu".

"Ah.. Arraseo. Kamsahamnida atas waktu nya Dok…", aku bangkit dari dudukku dan menundukkan kepalaku sekilas, lalu segera keluar dari ruangan dokter itu.

Ini mungkin kabar gembira buat Wookie, tapi tidak untukku, karna aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku kepada Kibum.. Apa Tuhan sengaja membiarkanku hidup dengan perasaan bersalah seperti ini?. Kalau aku tidak jadi mendonorkan jantungku, itu artinya aku harus melakukan rencanaku yang kedua. Aku harus menjauh dari Wookie…

Sebaiknya aku segera menemui Wookie, dia pasti ada di kamar rawat Yesung. "Wookie-ah!", panggilku cukup keras saat sudah masuk ke kamar rawat Yesung. "Ya! Ini rumah sakit, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Kau tidak lihat ada orang sakit yang lagi tidak sadarkan diri disini?", ternyata menager Yesung juga ada disini.

"Mianhae… Dia pingsan lagi?", tanyaku sambil melirik wajah pucat Yesung.

"Kyuhyun, kau dari mana?"

"Aku baru dari makam Kibum. Setelah itu, aku langsung kesini"

"Wookie bukankah kau juga baru dari makam…", belum selesai bicara, omongan manager Yesung dipotong oleh Wookie,,

"Kyuhyun apa kau sudah sarapan. Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan bareng?…"

"Aku sudah sarapan Wookie, kalau kau mau aku temenin untuk sarapan, aku tidak keberatan…".

"Ah.. tidak usah..",

Kenapa Wookie aneh sekali, kenapa dia tiba-tiba memotong ucapan manager itu. Tapi sudahlah,, aku rasa itu tidak terlalu penting. Ah.. aku hampir lupa tujuanku kesini. "Wookie, akhirnya ada orang yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Yesung!",

"SUDAH TAU!", ucap Wookie dan Manager itu bersamaan, aku pun hanya mempoutkan bibirku saja, ternyata aku yang ketinggalan berita. "Apa kalian tidak penasaran dengan pendonor jantung itu? Bukankah sebaiknya, kita mencari tau siapa orang itu?"

"Untuk apa Kyu? Bukankah saat operasi selesai Dokter akan memberitahunya? Lagipula itu adalah permintaan sang pendonor, kau jangan memaksakan untuk mencari tau siapa pendonor itu", Wookie menjawab pertanyaanku dengan santai.

"Yasudah.. apa aku bisa minta tolong kalian untuk menjaga Yesung. Kebetulan aku ada urusan penting sekarang"

"Ne Manager hyung. Kau tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Yesung. Kalau terjadi apa-apa, aku akan segera menghubungimu",

"Baiklah.. aku permisi dulu…", manager itu pun keluar dari kamar rawat Yesung. Sekarang tinggal kami berdua saja, anggap saja Yesung tidak ada, kan dia sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Hehehe

"Wookie.. Sepertinya kau habis menangis? Kau kenapa?", aku duduk disisi ranjang Yesung sambil memperhatikan wajah Wookie. "Aku tidak kenapa-napa.. Ya! Kenapa kau duduk disitu, cepat turun, ini hanya untuk orang sakit".

"Aku kan tidak mengganggu ketenangannya. Jadi kau tenang saja. Selama dia belum bangun, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu…", Wookie mengernyitkan alisnya, aku tau dia pasti sangat penasaran. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah ku diluar negri"

"Mwo?", Wookie menatapku tak percaya, aku mengalihkan penglihatan ku ke lain arah karna aku lemah kalau melihatnya. "Aku tau kau akan terkejut, tapi ini sudah aku pikirkan baik-baik..".

"Pergilah kalau memang itu keinginanmu…", kali ini aku yang terkejut dengan ucapannnya. "Kau mengijinkanku pergi?"

"Aku tidak punya hak apa-apa untuk melarangmu. Lagipula, itu demi kebaikanmu juga kan? Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?", aku mengangguk dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur yesung. Aku beralih ke jendela yang ada dikamar itu, suasana taman rumah sakit langsung terlihat dari sini. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Wookie begitu mudah mengijinkan ku pergi keluar negri. Apa karna sudah ada Yesung yang bersamanya sehingga dia tidak peduli lagi denganku? Saat ini, hanya itu lah alasan yang masuk ke akal ku.

"Kenapa Yesung hyung belum bangun juga?", ku alihkan lagi pandanganku ke Wookie, raut wajah cemas terlukis disana.

"Aku rasa Dokter memberikan obat tidur. Kalau dia bangun, dia pasti akan merasakan sakit dijantungnya…", jawabku seadanya. "Kalau dia sudah sembuh, apa yang ingin kau lakukan bersamanya?", tanyaku agar mengalihkan kecemasannya.

"Aku akan selalu bersamanya sampai dia mati. Aku tidak mau dia meninggalkanku sendiri, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku kan Kyu?"

Inilah yang membuatku berat untuk meninggalkan Wookie, aku takut Yesung mengkhianatinya. Tapi, kalau aku tidak pergi, aku tidak sanggup melihat mereka bersama. "Kalau dia menyakitimu, hubungi saja aku. Saat itu juga aku akan langsung ke Korea untuk menghajarnya",

Wookie terkekeh kecil dengan perkataanku. "Gomawo atas perhatianmu. Tapi aku rasa itu tidak akan terjadi, aku yakin akan selamanya bersama dengan Yesung hyung".

_Kyuhyun POV END_

_Ryeowook POV_

"Wookie-ah…" aku mendengar suara lemah memanggilku, ternyata Yesung hyung sudah sadar. "Yesung hyung, kau sudah bangun", aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?",

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu Hyung. Aku masih ada disini, kau tenanglah, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkamu…", aku tersenyum melihat matanya yang menatapku dengan teduh. "Kau memang tidak meninggalkanku, tapi aku yang akan meninggalkanmu…"

"Sstt… aku punya kabar gembira untukmu Hyung", ucapku semangat.

"apa maksudmu? Kau gembira karna aku sebentar lagi akan mati?", aku memanyunkan bibirku dengan ucapan yang tidak ku suka itu. "Tentu saja tidak. Sekarang dengarkan aku, ada orang yang berbaik hati mau mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu Hyung". Ku berikan senyuman dan antusiasku yang begitu senang, agar dia percaya dengan omonganku.

"aku tidak suka bercanda.."

"Ya! YESUNG! Kau ini bagaimana? Kenapa kau tidak percaya dengan perkataan pacarmu sendiri hah? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, kalau kau tidak sedang sakit sekarang, kau sudah ku buang ke tempat sampah!",

"Kyuhyun! Hentikan ucapanmu itu!", aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Kyuhyun, padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu aku melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang dengan baiknya akan mendonorkan jantung untuk Yesung hyung. Tapi sekarang dia malah menunjukkan sifat amarahnya.

"Sudahlah.. aku keluar saja… kau urus saja namja chingu mu yang menyebalkan itu..",

"Kyuhyun… kau jangan pulang dulu. Tunggu lah didepan..", Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa melihat ke arahku dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Kenapa dia begitu membenciku?", perhatianku tertuju ke Yesung hyung lagi. "Dia tidak membencimu hyung. Kalau dia membencimu, tidak mungkin dia mau mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu.."

"MWO? Jadi dia orang yang akan mendonorkan jantungnya untukku?"

"Aniyo… tadi aku tidak sengaja memergokinya sedang ada dimakam Kibum. saat berada disana, dia mengatakan kalau dia akan mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu, dia melakukan itu agar aku bisa terus bersamamu Hyung. Untunglah dia tidak mengetahui kalau aku berada disana juga…"

"Lalu… Siapa orang yang akan mendonorkan jantungnya untukku?"

"Kata Dokter, dia salah satu pasien dirumah sakit ini, dia juga tidak mempunyai harapan hidup sama sepertimu. Maka dari itu, dia mau mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu…"

"Apa aku bisa menemuinya?"

"Andwae. Dia merahasiakan identitasnya, Dokter akan memberitahu siapa orang itu setelah operasinya berjalan lancar. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja Hyung, nanti malam kau akan segera dioperasi?"

"Secepat itu?", aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Kondisimu sudah semakin memburuk Hyung, begitu juga dengan pendonor jantung. Makanya operasinya dilakukan nanti malam".

"Apa aku bisa disebut seorang pembunuh?", ku elus dengan lembut pipinya yang sebagian tertutup dengan masker oksigen. "Kau bukan pembunuh Hyung… ini sudah takdir kehidupan".

"Wookie-ah… Saranghae… Gomawo sudah selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkanmu"

"Nado saranghae Hyung… Bertahanlah sebentar saja, setelah itu kita akan bersama untuk selamanya. Aku akan selalu bersama denganmu hyung", dengan perlahan aku memeluk tubuh Yesung hyung.

_Ryeowook POV_

_Yesung POV_

Ryeowook memeluk tubuhku yang terbaring lemah ditempat tidur, seandainya aku masih punya tenaga untuk berdiri, aku pasti bisa membalas pelukan dan memberinya kehangatan. "Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia Hyung.. Jangan kecewakan aku"

"Aku akan bahagia jika kau kau ada didekatku"

"Aku akan selalu disisimu Hyung", Kurasakan dadaku sedikit basah, Wookie pasti menangis. Apa tingkah Wookie tidak berlebihan, dia seperti akan ku tinggal untuk selamanya,bukankah nanti malam aku akan melakukan operasi jantung. Entahlah… semoga saja operasi ku berjalan lancar.

Ryeowook melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya. "Hyung… ntah kenapa aku tiba-tiba merindukan Leeteuk hyung".

"Kalau begitu, suruh saja dia datang kemari.."

"Aku tidak mau merepotkannya. Kau tidak keberatan kalau ku tinggal dengan Kyuhyun kan Hyung?"

"Dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Ne… kalau aku pergi bersamanya siapa yang akan menjagamu. Sudahlah… kau tenang saja Hyung, aku tidak akan lama. Aku hanya ingin menemui Hyung ku saja"

Wookie mencium keningku sekilas, kemudian dia sudah pergi meninggalkanku.

_Yesung POV END_

_Author POV_

Ryeowook menemui Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggu diluar. "Sudah selesai bermesraannya?"

"Ck… dasar tukang ngintip. Aku mau pulang sebentar menemui Leeteuk hyung. Tolong jagakan Yesung hyung sebentar".

"Mwo? Dia sudah besar, untuk apa dijaga? Aku tidak mau!"

"Hilangkan sikap egoismu itu. Anggap saja ini permintaan terakhirku"

"Kau ini bicara apa Wookie. Baiklah, tapi segera kembali, Arraseo!".

"Oke… Aku pergi dulu", sebelum Ryeowook pergi, dipeluknya tubuh Kyuhyun, "Gomawo Kyunie… jeongmal saranghae",

"Ya! Sudah pernah ku katakan jangan panggil aku Kyunnie lagi!", Tapi Ryeowook tidak menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun dan langsung pergi.

`Skip Time` Rumah Ryeowook

"Teukie hyung… Kau ada dirumah kan?", teriak Ryeowook saat sudah berada didalam Rumahnya. "Ne! Hyung sedang didapur sekarang". Ryeowook pun segera berlari menuju dapur.

"Hyung.. aku merindukanmu…" Leeteuk kaget dengan pelukan Ryeowook yang mendadak. "Kau ini kenapa Wookie? Aneh sekali…", Ryeowook melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum manis ke Hyung nya itu. "Aku tidak kenapa-napa. Aku hanya merindukanmu…"

"Oh iya.. bagaimana dengan Yesung?"

"Kondisinya memburuk Hyung… Tapi untunglah ada salah satu pasien dirumah sakit itu yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Yesung… Kata Dokter, sisa hidupnya juga tidak lama lagi, karna dia tidak mau mati sia-sia karna penyakit, makanya dia mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Yesung hyung".

"Akhirnya doa Hyung terkabul juga. Pasien itu benar-benar baik, dia pasti masuk surga…"

"Kapan operasinya akan dilakukan?"

"Nanti malam. Doakan juga supaya operasinya lancar Hyung"

"Itu sudah pasti. Kau tidak perlu khawatir".

"hyung… aku butuh bantuanmu… Tapi, kau berjanji akan memenuhi permintaanku ini. Kau ingin aku bahagia kan hyung?"

"Tentu saja, hyung pasti akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu", Ryeowook tersenyum puas dengan jawaban Hyungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa, malam sudah tiba… dan kini sudah waktunya untuk Yesung menjalankan operasi. Tapi dirinya benar-benar tidak merasa nyaman, karna Wookie belum kembali juga kerumah sakit, padahal Wookie berjanji hanya sebentar saja meninggalkan yesung.

"Yesung-ssi… Operasi akan segera dimulai, kami harus membawa anda keruang operasi", ucap Dokter Lee.

"Sebentar lagi Dok, saya ingin bertemu dengan Wookie, saya harus bertemu dengannya sebelum operasi"

"Anda bisa menemuinya setelah operasi selesai…"

"Aniyo… Kyuhyun, tolong hubungi Wookie, suruh dia segera kesini?", Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terus menemani Yesung akhirnya mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Wookie. Secara kebetulan pula, Leeteuk mengirim SMS ke Kyuhyun.

"Yesung.. Leeteuk hyung, mengirim pesan kepadaku"

"Apa katanya?"

"_Kyuhyun-ah.. Hyung dan Wookie sedang berada dijalan menuju rumah sakit. Tapi jalanan sedang macet jadi jangan tunggu kami, suruh Yesung untuk segera melakukan operasi_. Kau dengar, sebaiknya jalankan operasi mu sekarang.."

Yesung sedikit tenang saat mengetahui Wookie sedang menuju rumah sakit. "bagaimana Yesung-ssi, apa Anda sudah siap"

Dengan rasa kecewa yang sedikit kecewa, Yesung mengambil keputusannya, "Baik Dok, bawa saya ke ruang operasi. Kyuhyun, kalau Wookie sudah sampai, tolong sampaikan kalau aku mencintainya, sungguh mencintainya…"

"Pasti akan ku sampaikan. Kau berjuanglah… Yesung hyung " Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Yesung. Yesung tersenyum kecil karna baru kali ini dia mendengar Kyuhuyn memanggilnya dengan Hyung, dengan tangan yang gemetar, diraihnya tangan kyuhyun. "Gomawo…"

Setelah itu Yesung pun dipindahkan ke ruang operasi. Dengan susah payah Yesung menelan ludah nya saat sudah dipindahkan ke ruang operasi, begitu banyak peralatan yang menurutnya aneh disitu. Yesung melirik kesamping, dia menemukan sosok yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri juga, tapi Yesung tak begitu jelas melihat wajah orang itu, yang dia tau, orang itu adalah seorang namja. "Dia adalah orang yang mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Anda".

Yesung membulatkan matanya, dan kembali melihat orang yang ada disebelahnya itu. "Apa dia sudah meninggal?"

"Tentu saja belum, tapi kami sudah memberinya obat bius.. makanya dia tidak sadarkan diri. Apa Anda sudah siap, karna sebentar lagi saya akan memberikan anda obat bius juga"

"Silahkan Dok..", Yesung memejamkan matanya, dan Dokter pun sudah siap dengan jarum suntik yang sudah diisi denga obat bius. Perlahan, dokter sudah mengalirkan cairan itu keadalam tubuh Yesung.

Memori otak Yesung seakan memutar ulang kejadian saat dirinya bersama Wookie, mulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka sampai saat dimana mereka terakhir kali bertemu, dan tak lama kemudian yesung pun sudah tak sadarkan diri. 2 team Dokter bedah mulai sibuk dengan pasien mereka yang sedang bertarung dengan nyawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Yesung hyung… Aku mencintaimu,, cepatlah bangun… Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum",_ Yesung melihat Ryeowook yang sedang berada ditempat yang menurutnya aneh.. Semuanya hanya cahaya putih, begitu juga Ryeowook yang juga menggunakan celana, kemeja, jas dan sepatu berwarna putih.

"_Wookie.. kenapa kau ada ditempat seperti ini?"_

"_Karna aku menyuruhmu untuk bangun. Bangunlah maka kita akan bertemu…",_ Perlahan Ryewook semakin menjauh dari pandangan Yesung. _"Wookie.. Chagiya! Jangan pergi_!",

"Wookie!"

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku saja… Akhirnya kau bangun juga setelah seminggu koma", Yesung terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya, akhirnya dia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Tapi Yesung masih bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya, dia masih ada diruang rawat, dan sekarang haya ada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk diatas sofa sambil memainkan PSP. "Dimana Wookie?"

"Kau mencari Wookie?", Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya dengan PSP lalu beranjak mendekati Yesung… "Cepat jawab aku, Dimana Wookie?"

"ckckck… baru bangun sudah langsung mencari Wookie. Memangnya kau tidak merasakan kalau Wookie ada disini juga? Bukalah matamu lebar-lebar dan rasakan apa perbedaanya"

Kyuhyun membuat Yesung bingung setengah mati, Yesung sudah melihat kesana kemari tapi dia tidak menemukan Wookie ada diruangan itu. "Sekali lagi aku tanyakan padamu, diaman Wookie?"

"Dasar, padahal Wookie sangat dekat dengan dirimu, tapi kau tidak menyadari keberadaannya". Dengan malas Kyuhyun meraih telapak tangannya Yesung dan menempelkannya tepat dibagian dada Yesung yang masih diperban. "Wookie ada disini… Dia adalah orang yang mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu!"

Yesung menatap tak percaya ke Kyuhyun. Ditariknya kerah baju Kyuhyun dengan kuat, "Kau jangan main-main denganku Kyuhyun!", Kyuhyun menepis tangan Yesung. "Kau mau percaya atau tidak, itu terserahmu! Tugasku sudah selesai untuk memberitahu mu", Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari kamar rawat Yesung tak lupa juga dia membawa PSP hitamnya itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Yesung sudah mengeluarkan air mata sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia memukul-mukul dadanya, tidak mau meneriman kenyataan yang baru saja kyuhyun sampaikan kepadanya. "Wookie! Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan ku? Bukankah kau sudah berjnji tidak akan meniggalkanku? Kau sudah membohongiku Wookie!"

"Yesung?", manager Yesung yang baru datang terkejut melihat kondisi Yesung yang sedang menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Yesung.. tenanglah.. ini bukan akhir dari segalanya, hidupmu baru dimulai. Wookie melakukan ini karna dia sangat mencintaimu…"

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku Hyung. Lebih baik aku saja yang mati! Bunuh aku sekarang Hyung!"

"Yesung, kalau kau mati sekarang, Percuma saja Wookie mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu. Dia sudah mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu, kau harus merawat tubuhmu dengan baik sekarang. Lagipula, Hyung yakin, Wookie punya alasan mengapa dia sampai melakukan ini untukmu.."

"Bawa aku kerumah Wookie sekarang Hyung!", pinta Yesung disela tangisannya.

"tapi kau baru sadar dari Koma.. kau masih lemah Yesung!"

"Aku mohon Hyung! Bawa aku pergi dari sini. Aku muak!"

"Ba..baiklah…", Manager yesung tidak berani menolak permintaan Yesung kalau sudah emosi seperti saat ini.

_Author POV END_

_Yesung POV_

Akhirnya aku sampai didepan rumah Wookie. Aku menyuruh manager hyung untuk menunggu dimobil. Ku beranikan diriku untuk menekan bel. Tak lama seseorang membuka pintu, dan orang itu adalah, Leeteuk hyung.

"Ye… yesung? Kau sudah sadar? Mari masuk..",

Tanpa mengeluarkan satu katapun, aku menerima ajakan Leeteuk hyung untuk masuk. "Silahkan duduk…", aku duduk tepat disamping Leetuk hyung.

"Kapan kau keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Baru hari ini… Leeteuk hyung, aku ingin bertemu dengan Wookie, apa dia ada dirumah, aku merindukannya..", semoga saja pertanyaanku ini dijawab dengan baik oleh Leeteuk hyung.

"Yesung.. aku rasa Kyuhyun sudah memberi tahu mu yang sebenarnya terjadi",

"Kenapa kau membiarkan dongsaengmu mati karna aku Hyung? Aku tau kau pasti tau saat Wookie mau mendonorkan jantungnya untukku? Kenapa ku tega membiarkan Wookie pergi? Kau ini Hyungnya kan?" baru kai ini aku membentak Leeteuk hyung, tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau ini semua tidak terjadi. Aku merasa diperlalukan seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku juga tidak mau ini terjadi Yesung. Wookie itu adik ku satu-satunya. Aku menerima permintaan Wookie karna aku sangat menyayanginya Yesung!"

`FLASH BACK`

"hyung… aku butuh bantuanmu… Tapi, kau berjanji akan memenuhi permintaanku ini. Kau ingin aku bahagia kan hyung?"

"Tentu saja, hyung pasti akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu", Ryeowook tersenyum puas dengan jawaban Hyungnya.

"Tolong berikan surat ini pada Yesung hyung saat Yesung hyung selesai operasi"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang langsung memberikannya…",

"Tidak bisa Hyung… Karna pada saat itu, aku sudah tidak berada disini lagi… Karna sejujurnya, aku lah pendonor jantung itu",

PRAAAANK

Semua piring kotor yang tadi dipegang Leeteuk jatuh sampai tak berbentuk lagi, itu semua terjadi karna perkataan Ryeowook, dongsaengnya.

"Kau gila Wookie"

"Tidak hyung. Ini semua sudah aku pikirkan dengan baik-baik. Kalau aku tidak mendonorkan jantungku, maka Kyuhyun yang akan melakukan itu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Kyuhyun, dia sahabatku, selama ini aku sudah banyak merepotkannya, jadi tidak akan ku biarkan dia berkorban demi aku. Kalau aku tidak menolong Yesung hyung, bagaimana dengan nasib anak panti asuhan yang selama ini diasuhnya? Yesung hyung sangat menyayangi anak-anak panti asuhan itu hyung. Aku tidak mau melihat anak panti asuhan itu kehilangan masa depannya hyung. Hyung… aku mohon… ijinkan aku melakukan ini.. kau sudah berjanji akan mengabulkan semua permintaanku, kau harus menaptinya Hyung…"

"Apa kau tidak sayang dengan hyung Wookie? Apa kau tidak sayang dengan kedua orang tua kita?"

"Aku sangat mencintai kalian semua hyung… Aku mohon jangan paksa aku untuk merubah keputusan ini hyung,,, biarkanlah aku berkorban demi Yesung hyung, hyung… Biarkanlah aku menunjukkan cintaku dengan cara yang berbeda hyung. Aku mohon, selama ini aku selalu menuruti semua permintaanmu hyung.. sekali ini saja, hanya ini permintaanku… Kalau hyung tidak mengijinkanku,, lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan persaudaraan kita hyung. Aku tidak akan mau menganggapmu Hyung ku lagi"

Leeteuk mengelus kepala Ryeowook dengan rasa sayang. Dengan berat hati, Leeteuk mengangguk kan kepalanya… "Gomawo hyung.. Jeongmal Gomawo! Kau hyung yang terbaik yang pernah ku miliki. Aku akan selalu ada disisi mu hyung, percayalah itu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku akan melindungimu dari sana…" Leeteuk memeluk dongsaeng tercintanya untuk yan terakhir kalinya itu. Sungguh… ini perpisahan yang sulit…

`FLASH BACK END`

Aku tak sanggup menahan air mataku mengdengar cerita Leeteuk hyung. Tak ku sangka Wookie yang akan mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk menolong orang sepertiku.

"Ini surat dari Wookie untukmu… Bacalah", Lleteuk hyung memberiku selembar kertas.

Satu persatu lipatan kertas itu ku buka.. dan air mataku mengalir semakin deras saat membacanya…

_Yesung hyung._

_Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu._

_Aku disini. Aku akan selalu disini._

_Didalam hatimu._

_Aku mencintaimu Yesung hyung._

_Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Bahagialah._

Aku memegang jantungku, bukan… lebih tepatnya jantung Wookie. Ku pejamkan mataku dan merasakan detakan jantung itu.. Aku bisa merasakan Wookie bersamaku sekarang.. karna jantung yang masih berdetak ini adalah miliknya…

"Yesung, neo gwaenchanayeo?" aku kembali membuka mataku.

"Ne hyung.. maaf kalau aku tadi sempat memarahimu.. mulai sekarang, aku akan mencoba menerima kenyataan ini hyung. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan wookie yang sudah mengorbankan hidupnya untukku.. Tolong bantu aku Hyung…"

Leeteuk hyung ikut menangis bersamaku. "Jaga jantung itu baik-baik Yesung… ", aku mengangguk.

_Yesung POV END_

SEBULAN KEMUDIAN

_Author POV_

Yesung meletakkan sepaket bunga mawar yang dibawanya didepan batu nisan Ryeowook,. Yah… sekarang Yesung sedang berada didepan makam Ryeowook, lebih tepatnya lagi, makam Ryeowook tepat berada disamping makam Kibum.

"Apa kau bahagia disana Wookie? Kalau kau bahagia, aku juga bahagia. Selama jantungmu ini masih berdetak, aku yakin kau pasti bahagia disana… Dan selama jantungmu masih berdetak ditubuhku, aku akan terus berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik.. kau tahu, sekarang semakin banyak tawaran untuk main drama yang datang kepadaku. Aku mensyukuri semua itu Wookie.. ini semua berkat.. Gomawo.. Saranghaeayo Wookie-ah"

"_Nado saranghae Yesung hyung"_

Yesung merasakan kalau ada seseorang yang sedang mengecup pipi kanannya. Yesung pun menoleh kekanan… dan dilihatnya sosok yang sangat dirindukannya saat ini, sosok itu tersentum manis ke Yesung. _"Aku akan selalu ada disini Hyung" _sosok itu menyentuh dada yesung. Yesung hanya tersenyum, saat yesung mau menggenggam tangan yang sedang menyentuh dadanya itu… sosok yang dirindukannya pun menghilang perlahan.

"Gomawo Wookie…"

Diwaktu yang sama tapi ditempat yang berbeda. Kyuhyun sedang duduk di kursi panjang yang ada disebuah bandara. Kyuhyun sedang menanti keberangkatannya menuju paris, dia sudah memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Korea, itulah janjinya.

"aish.. kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah 1 jam menunggu disini tapi kenapa belum ada pemberitahuan! Menyebalkan!", Kyuhyun mengeluarkan PSP nya dan mulai memainkannya untuk menghilangkan bosannya.

"Syukurlah aku tidak ketinggalan pesawat.. huft.. lelahnya…"

Baru saja Kyuhyun mulai permainannya, dia sudah mematikan PSP nya dan memandang heran ke orang yang ada disampingnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Tidak pernah melihat namja semanis aku yah?",

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan omelan namja itu. 'sama persis dengan Wookie', gumamnya dalam hati

"kau mau kemana?", tanya Kyuhyun sok akrab.

"Aku mau ke paris. Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah disana…"

"Hwa.. kebetulan sekali, aku juga mau melanjutkan kuliah disana… Kenalkan, Kyuhyun imnida…", Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, dengan malu-malu namja itu menerima jabatan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin imnida.. Kau bisa memanggil ku Minnie",

"Minnie? Lucu sekali. Sama seperti wajahmu", Kyuhyun mengecup punggung tangan namja itu. Sedangkan namja yang bernama Minnie itu hanya mematung dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun, tapi terlihat jelas kalau wajahnya sudah merona sekarang.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah menemukan pengganti Wookie dihatinya, dia sudah jatuh cintan dengan namja manis yang baru pertama kali dijumpainya. Tapi bagaimanapun, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Wookie sebagai sahabat terbaiknya…

`END`

#gubrak… kenapa endingnya begini.. gak seru banget yah? Author yakin banyak banget Readers yang kecewa..

Karna beginilah cara Author untuk mempersatukan YeWook.. #cara yang aneh…

Mohon maafkan Author, namanya juga Author abal, jadinya begini deh..

Dan maaf juga kalok alurnya ngebingungin dan aneh.. Author juga bingung soalnya… hehehe

OKE.. FF ini asal usul nya dari FMV ini… Jadi, kalian yang udah baca FF ini harus liat Video ini yah!

watch?v=0581IhDyOMA

Jujur… videonya lebih nyakitin lagi daripada FF ini…

Sekarang tibalah saatnya untuk Readers mencaci maki Author #baru kali ini ada Author yang minta dicaci maki XD

Okelah.. riview yah…


End file.
